Yuki the Glaceon
by MPSpitFire
Summary: Okay so Yuki is a glaceon, duh, who ends up getting lost and has to find Suicune, who's gonna take her home, she goes on this journey and finds herself making friends and surprisingly falling in love with one pokemon that she thought she'd never even have the slightest interest in. Along the way she finds out that her city is in danger. GASP, Whatever...
1. Ep1 Chapter 1

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 1

Chapter 1

The sun was slowly rising and the dim light was beginning to shine into the window of a girl. This girl was a Glaceon, a pretty Glaceon too. She was short, clumsy, and thin. Her name was Yuki. She slowly opened her eyes and took a quick, lazy glimpse out the window. She admired the morning and decided to pull the covers over head once again. She wanted to sleep a little bit longer before she had to go to school. Today was special because today was the first day of school. She was thirteen and ready to go the ninth grade. Of course she was younger than most girls in the ninth grade. She started school a year earlier and so she always the youngest in her classes. She lied there happily snoring and listening to the city that was starting to wake up. The dark type pokémon were getting in bed while the other pokémon getting out of bed. There were very few dark type pokémon that were active during the day.

The adorable chibi suicune alarm clock went off at exactly six thirty. Yuki slowly sat up and put the alarm on sleep. She sat there pondering on whether or not to get up. She was tired and she was used to sleeping in all the time. She knew she couldn't be late for the first day of school. That would be so tacky and so unprofessional. She was accepted in a private school. She had to be on time and wear her uniform properly. She slid out of bed and onto the floor. She stretched and crawled to her closet drowsily. She yanked her newly purchased uniform from the hanger and dragged it the bathroom with her. She took a nice cold shower and felt amazing afterward. A cold shower always made her feel fresh; after all she is an ice type pokémon. Yuki came out of the bathroom happily. She put her uniform on the best way she could. She stood in the mirror and studied the way she looked in it. She twirled around in it and playfully watched the skirt twirl along with her. Yuki made faces in the mirror and laughed at herself.

"I look stupid." Yuki mumbled quietly.

Yuki heard her mother open the door. Her mother was an espeon. She was pink, pretty, tall, and sweet like sugar. Her mother smiled at her admirably.

"You look nice." Her mother said happily.

Yuki turned around and frowned at her mom. She thought she looked so stupid. Yuki shook her head no to her mother.

"I feel stupid." Yuki said unhappily.

"You are the smartest in our family. Now Yuki, you look amazing. You better eat breakfast now before you have to start walking to school." Her mother suggested.

Yuki nodded her head and ran to kitchen. To Yuki there was nothing better than food. She was excited to reach the dining room table. Her plate was sitting there waiting for her. She could hear calling her. _Yuki eat off of me! _It said to her. Yuki attacked her plate and finished within minutes. Once she was done she ran in her room and grabbed her bag. She ran to her mom and said good-bye. Her mother wished her good luck happily. Yuki's father walked into the door. Her father was an umbreon. He was tired, he was a dark type and so he worked a nocturnal job. He looked over a Yuki and smiled.

"You look very nice in your uniform Yuki." Her father praised.

"I feel stupid." Yuki said unhappily.

"Oh you'll be fine." He assured her.

"Thanks Dad." Yuki said feeling unsure of herself.

She heard her sister coming from the hallway. She was the last person Yuki wanted to see her in this uniform. It was too red, and the white on it insulted the colors of her ears and tail. The skirt was too short and it didn't help the fact that she had to tuck her shirt in. Yuki felt stupid. She had her hair tied back into a ponytail. That was her normal hairstyle. Her sister smiled at her once she saw her in the uniform.

"Accepted in a private school is such an honor. I wish I would've gone to a private school but you know, my test scores weren't good enough. I barely got through high school at all! Congrats Yuki!" Her sister praised.

Her sister was a leafeon, green and natural all over. Yuki smiled at her sister sheepishly. She checked the time and realized how much time was wasting.

"Well wish me good luck! I've got to hurry up and run to school now! Don't hold me back!" Yuki said forcing the confidence in her voice. She ran out the door and hearing her family say good luck all at once. She felt better hearing her family wish her good luck. A private school is so strict and full of very intelligent, gifted, and lucky pokémon. She had to walk to school but today she didn't want to be late so she ran. She knew the way already. The minute she found out she was accepted she practiced getting there and back all summer. Yuki had a sour feeling in her gut the whole way there. Her confidence was very low and her motivation was weak. She was worried and scared. _Will I fit in! How will the other pokémon think of me! Am I smart enough to even go to a school as highly respected as this one! _All these questions were floating through her thoughts, each question stabbing her confidence.

Yuki made turns and crossed streets. She jumped over a little creek and went through a neighborhood. She came to her new school. A beautifully done sign on the school. "WELCOME TO FERVOR HIGH." Yuki studied the sign and frowned at it. She spotted the other students walking into the school. Some of the other students had already made friends; others were already acquainted with each other. _This stinks, I should've went to a public school. _Yuki thought unhappily. She started walking slowly to the entrance of the school. She took her time and refused to rush herself. Okay I'll get my schedule and find all my classes. Afterwards I'll wait until the first bell rings. Yuki planned it all out. I'm gonna have to take it slow today. Yuki was halfway to the entrance until she bumped into someone. She bumped into a houndoom which is said to be a pokémon that no one would like to mess with. You better be water type before you decide you're gonna pick a fight with a houndoom.

"Watch where you going!" he growled furiously.

"I'm sorry!" Yuki said quickly.

"You should be!" he barked.

Yuki felt stupid now._ Great! School hasn't even started and I've already messed up! _She thought unhappily. The houndoom studied her for a while.

"Oh so you're a freshman right? Welcome to the school newbie. You're also an ice type too!" he said coldly.

"Um….thanks." Yuki replied nervously.

"Ice types don't last long here. You do realize you're walking into a school filled with fire type's right? See the name of the high school? Fervor: fire. Our mascot is Entei. You know you're screwed right? Don't mess up, and don't tell anyone I told you this! Open your mouth once and I'll set you on fire! Know what you're walking into, ice type." The houndoom said bitterly.

Yuki watched him walk off. _That was a very nice introduction of the school thanks._ Yuki thought silently. This was how the first day of school is really going to be! Yuki's day wasn't going very well. She decided to shake it off and follow the agenda she planned for herself. She walked into school and got her schedule. She studied it for a while. _Okay so go to room 708._ Yuki looked around the school. It was a lot bigger than imagined it to be. Yuki looked around the area and tried to find someone who wasn't a fire type. She saw the mean houndoom walking with a few of his friends. She was much too scared to ask him for directions to room 708. She was ready to give up until she spotted a marill. She looked around the area aimlessly too. Yuki felt better about talking to her. She ran up to her with a shock of confidence.

"Hi!" Yuki said happily.

"Hi?" The marill answered.

"Do you know where room 708 is?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Um I think it's in there. I dunno I'm new here." The marill answered.

"Oh me too!" Yuki said feeling relieved.

"Well then, my names Mei." The marill said happily.

"My names Yuki, pleased to meet you!" Yuki replied happily.

The two girls were so happy to be with each other. Yuki had good feeling about Mei. She was a water type, and she was new too. Also Mei was really pretty, and Yuki admired that about her. The girls worked together to get to their first class. Yuki was lucky that they had the same class period or else they both would've been screwed. Yuki had a feeling that Mei was going to become her best friend. Mei felt the same way about Yuki. Sure enough they had best friends written all over their smiles.

_(Notes: Originally this was supposed to just be on DeviantArt, but then I stupidly decided I should put it up on here. Too lazy to look for errors, if you find any well good job. -_-)_


	2. Ep1 Chapter 2

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 1

Chapter 2

The last bell of the day rang and Yuki was proud of herself. _Today_, she thought, _I've survived!_ Mei was happy to walk with her after school. She was smiling happily and walked side by side with Yuki. They both talked about how their day went.

"Hey Yuki, so how did your day fly?" Mei asked happily.

"I'm proud of myself. I only made one mistake today!" Yuki said happily.

"Really what was that?" Mei asked.

"I bumped into a really grouchy houndoom." Yuki replied.

"So what did he do?" Mei asked.

"He went: GROOOWWWLLLLLLLLLL!" Yuki replied playfully.

Both Mei and Yuki laughed. Yuki was so glad she had met Mei. School probably would've been a disaster without her. The two girls made their way out of the school happily. Yuki made the mistake of the day, again. She found herself bumping into the grouchy houndoom once again. He turned around with a lot more bark than the last time.

"Hey! Watch you're going!" he barked.

Yuki stepped back.

"I'm sorry…" Yuki replied.

"Oh it's you again! What the hell! Don't you know how to learn from your mistakes, ice type!" he growled.

"Um…..well….actually I." Yuki lost the words in fear.

Mei stepped in front of Yuki confidently.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you're talking to like that! What? You got a bone stuck up your ass or something! Take a hike!" Mei demanded.

"What the hell are you gonna do about it!" he taunted.

"I can kick your ass in a second! Let's not make the first day of school your last day school!" Mei said proudly.

Yuki admired Mei's confidence. She was so bold and so determined. Confidence was one thing Yuki strongly lacked in.

"Oh yeah! What's your name anyway!" he asked furiously.

"The name's Mei! Got it memorized!" Mei barked.

"Well the name's Pyro!" he replied bitterly.

Yuki saw the way he looked at Mei changed. He was looking at her like crap at first but now he had respect in his eyes. Yuki was surprised and inspired on how quickly he came to respect her confidence. Pyro held his hand out to her. Mei firmly shook his hand and looked him in the eyes. She had the same look in her eyes, respect.

"Well now, Mei, are you new here?" Pyro asked.

"Yes I am. Ninth grade, fourteen, a freshman." Mei replied.

"Well welcome to the school." Pyro said calmly.

"How long have you been here?" Mei asked.

"I am a junior." Pyro answered.

"A junior pickin' on freshmen. Shame on you." Mei said.

"It's something to do when I get bored." Pyro replied.

"Well that gives me the joy of standing up to you." Mei said followed by a giggle.

Yuki watched them speak to each other. She wasn't as scared as she used to be. They were beginning to talk normally now. Yuki smiled at Mei whenever Mei looked back at her. Yuki waited patiently for them to finish their conversation.

"Oh and by the way! This is Yuki!" Mei said pointing to Yuki.

Pyro remained quiet. Yuki was silently scared, when she looked at him in the eyes, he didn't look at her the way he looked at Mei. He had the same look from the first time she bumped into him. The moment was short and awkward. Mei said good-bye to Pyro and began to walk home.

"Which way do you live?" Mei asked curiously.

"That way." Yuki replied quietly pointing to the opposite direction Mei was headed.

"Oh….well then see you at school tomorrow!" Mei said sweetly.

Yuki waved good bye and began to walk home. She walked slowly and quietly. She couldn't get her mind off of how Mei stuck up for her when she couldn't stand up for herself. She felt like she couldn't do anything right, like she was lesser than every one else at her new school. She wanted to cry about it actually. Yuki held back her unconfident tears and decided to walk like she meant something. She straightened up her posture and walked like she was the queen of the world. Yuki couldn't walk like that for long. Why should she act like it if she doesn't feel like it? Yuki wasn't happy with herself, she wasn't happy with who she was. She often got this feeling inside of herself. She often felt like she wasn't good enough or she wasn't pretty. Yuki strongly lacked self confidence.

Once Yuki made it home she went straight to her room. She didn't bother to talk to her sister. She shut her door behind her and plopped onto her bed. She was lying there quietly. _Make tomorrow a good day! C'mon Yuki! Get yourself together! _Yuki thought unhappily. She sat up and slapped herself. She looked in the mirror beside her. She smiled and soon she frowned. She felt stupid again. Yuki sat at the edge of her bed feeling so empty inside. _I'm an ice type pokémon! We're the weakest of them all; the pokémon who I have a good chance against is dragon type! _Yuki thought unhappily. She looked at herself in the mirror once again. _I'm hopeless._ Yuki concluded. She waddled into the kitchen and went into the freezer. She got the ice-cream bucket and a giant spoon. She waddled on back to her room and shut the door. She turned her radio on and sat on her bed eating ice-cream and watching the neighbors. This was Yuki's normal behavior whenever she was sad or disappointed in herself. She listened to the radio talk show a little bit, but it was mainly just some noise she enjoyed.

"Well now how about those humans?" one Pokémon said on the radio.

"I dunno Luna, what about those humans?" another Pokémon replied.

"Well, they're not very bright Sonny." Luna said happily.

"No they're not. But one things for sure, those humans sure know how to barbecue!" Sonny agreed.

"Oh you're a mess! Now I'm hungry!" Luna said giggling.

"Well that concludes our show for today! Stay tuned next time on: The Lunatone and Solrock Show! Have a wonderful night everyone!" both Sonny and Luna said.

Yuki sighed quietly. _Humans must have it good then. I wonder what kind of Pokémon a human is? No one talks about them that much. Whatever…_ Yuki thought quietly. She day dreamed of lying around all day in a world without fire type Pokémon. It was sweet until Yuki heard her mother enter the house. She sat up quietly and listened carefully to what was going on outside.

"Where's Yuki?" her mother asked.

"She's in her room. She looked really upset though, I think I saw tears in her eyes." Her sister replied.

"Well Clover did you talk to her yet?" her mother asked.

"No, I was gonna ask her how her first day of private school went but she look way to upset to talk too, so I left her alone." Clover replied.

"Aww first day disaster. Yeah those come and go." Her mother sighed.

Her mother knocked quietly on Yuki's door. Yuki gave her the "okay" to come in. Her mother gave her a soft smile and quietly sat next to her.

"So I heard you had bad day today." Her mother mentioned.

"Yeah well, it was only bad once it was after school. Hey Mom, do you think I'm brave?" Yuki asked nervously.

"Of course I do." Her mother replied.

"Well I don't think I'm brave, I mean I couldn't even stand up for myself today! Mei, my new friend, well she stood up for me when I couldn't! I wasn't even confident or brave to stand up for myself." Yuki complained.

"Oh well, everyone has to find their inner confidence some way, somehow and I think that really soon you'll find yours." Her mother assured her.

"But when?" Yuki asked.

"Soon, now come and eat dinner, I bought take-outs today." Her mother replied.

Yuki followed her mother out her room and quickly sat at the table. She quickly took sight of her tired father walking in the dining room. He let out a big yawn and stared at the table.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Dinner." Her mother replied.

"Oh, I can't tell anything right; it's too bright in here. Can you at least cut off one light?" he asked.

"This is what I get for marring a dark type pokémon." Her mother murmured.

She walked over to the lights and shut one light off.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yeah, okay now I see it." He said happily.

"Eat and get ready for work." Her mother instructed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know." He said mumbled.

Yuki sat next to Clover and ate her food quietly. This was unusual because Yuki always ate loudly and spoke with her mouth full. She ate quietly and didn't speak at all. After dinner Yuki sat on her bed and leaned on the shelf below her window. She stared out the window secretly regretting her choice of school. I really don't wanna go to school tomorrow. Yuki thought unhappily. I mean with that horrible houndoom and Mei standing up for me and all. I just don't wanna get to school tomorrow. Yuki stopped wasting time and walked over to her light and cut it off. She quickly crawled into bed and shortly fell asleep.

_(Notes: Oh Em Gee! Na but uh... I'm so bored right now! Anyway so like Clover is her sister (older sis) and um I dunno... Oh yeah! Yuki has a thing for food, so she eats...a lot! And she's super thin (as that comes as no shocker) I mean duh! She runs everywhere she goes!_

_P.S.: I didn't try on the cover for this story. -_-)_


	3. Ep1 Chapter 3

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 1

Chapter 3

The next morning Yuki woke up almost late for school. She slowly sat up and looked at her alarm clock. She took a quick glance and lied back down. She sighed and closed her eyes. A few seconds later she quickly sat up and checked the time again. She quickly ran out of bed and nearly hurt herself from not stretching.

"Oww! Oww! Oh crap ow!" Yuki winced in pain.

She got dressed extremely fast and grabbed her bag within a few seconds shortly after getting dressed. Yuki ran to the door and the sweet smell of breakfast hit her in the face. She had to stop to eat, she just had to. She stared at the table and quickly grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door. She ran to school with food in her mouth and then it hit her.

"I FORGOT MY SHOES!" Yuki screamed.

She ran right back home just to get her shoes. Her mother noticed her run back into the house. She ran into her room and slipped her shoes on.

"BYE MOM, BYE CLOVER, BYE DAD!" Yuki shouted.

She ran past the table and grabbed the plastic cup filled with oran berry juice. _That's always a good way to start your day! _Yuki thought as she finished her drink. She ran past the trash can and threw the cup away. She made it to school just in time before the last bell rang. She hurled herself into class and slid to her seat. _Made it._ Yuki thought quietly feeling relieved. Yuki's teacher took a quiet glance at Yuki and started her lesson.

The lunch bell rang and Yuki was so relieved. She saw Mei talking to that mean Pyro. Yuki found a bench and slumped over it. She waited quietly for Mei to come back and talk to her. _This morning was horrible. Seriously I should wake up earlier._ Yuki thought quietly. Yuki looked over at Mei and saw her dragging Pyro over to the bench. Yuki hid behind the bench once she caught on to what was going on. She sat there quietly in fear. She felt someone touch her suddenly. Yuki jumped in fear and saw Mei staring at her with a questioning look.

"Yuki, Pyro's gonna hang with us for today, his friends are out so yeah. Why are you hiding?" Mei said.

"No reason…" Yuki replied quietly.

She got up and looked at Pyro. He gave her the most unpleasant look ever. Yuki sat the furthest away from him as she could. She allowed Mei to sit in between them. Yuki didn't want to talk and embarrass herself more than she already was. Mei just talked to Pyro calmly while Yuki stayed quiet and out of the conversation. Lunch felt like it was taking forever. Yuki decided she was just going to go to class.

"Hey um….Mei I'm gonna go to class earlier." Yuki said quietly as she stood up.

"Why? Lunch is no where near over yet." Mei asked.

"Because I think…I should work on being on time and earlier." Yuki replied.

"Good get the hell out of here!" Pyro said laughing.

Yuki grabbed her bag and ran off. Mei looked at Pyro angrily.

"That wasn't very nice you know." Mei said unhappily.

"Well, she said she was leaving." Pyro replied.

Yuki ran into her class and sat down unhappily. She set her head against the desk and remained quiet. _This school year is going to be rough. _Yuki thought quietly.

The last bell of the day rang and school was out. Yuki decided to leave Mei alone and just go straight home. She was just walking through the school gates until she heard someone calling her name. She stopped to see who was calling her, and it was Mei.

"Yuki! Wait up!" Mei shouted.

Yuki wanted to keep going but she waited for her. Mei grabbed Yuki's hand and smiled at her happily.

"Wanna come with me and Pyro to get some ice-cream?" Mei asked.

"No thanks I gotta get home." Yuki replied quickly.

She snatched her hand away from Mei and dashed home. Mei stood there confused after Yuki just ran away from her so quickly. Yuki started to slow down once the school was out of her sight. She knew tomorrow wasn't going to get any better than today. _Why?_ Yuki thought quietly.

Yuki was right. The next few weeks was just getting a whole lot worse. Her life was literally in hell.

End of Episode 1

To be continued in Episode 2

_(Notes: END ALREADY! Yes, end of episode 1. This shit is to continue into episode 2, chapter 1. Short chapter huh? Yeah well ya' know, I've ran out of things to say for episode 1. Sweet execution of the ending though right? You know, I'm hella tired right now like you wouldn't even believe! Poor Yuki, she's always late to school, she can't resist food and she's super scared of ol' Pyro. He's a douche bag right, I don't like him and I'm the one who made him up (despite the fact that this is a fanfiction of pokemon) -_-.)_


	4. Ep 2 Chapter 1

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 2

Chapter 1

Yuki slept happily with one of her pillows in her arms and the other under her head. She was snoring softly and giggling a little bit in her sleep. Her alarm had already gone off and she hadn't heard it. She felt the bright sun shine in her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock quietly. She lied back down quietly and smiled to herself. _I've got a little bit of time._ She thought. She peeked at her alarm clock once more.

"AHHH!" Yuki screamed once she realized she only had a little bit of time before the bell rang.

She jumped out of bed and quickly put her uniform on; she put her shoes on and grabbed her bag. She quickly into the kitchen and grabbed some food.

"BYE MOM, CLOVER, AND DAD!" Yuki shouted as she ran out the door.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! Not today, of all the days today!" Yuki said as she ran.

This became a routine for Yuki since the second day of school. It'd been a month of school already and she was always rushing to school and arriving by the fur on her tail. Yuki ran into the crosswalk without waiting for it to give the walk command. Cars came rushing past her and one nearly hit her. Yuki quickly moved out the way and before she could make it a car hit her. She rolled down the street and stayed there without making a single move. The driver quickly got out of his car and rushed to see if Yuki was okay.

"Hey kid! Watch what you're doing! You okay?" the driver asked.

Yuki started to pick herself, she was fine, and she just had a few scratches here and there. Yuki slowly got up and brushed herself off. Her leg was in pain, and she was bleeding from her arms, but she was okay.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" he asked once again.

"I'm fine." Yuki replied, her voice shook a little.

She was little traumatized but she knew she going to be okay. She had a few tears in her eyes from the impact. She checked the time and the bell was going to ring in exactly ten minutes.

"Is there anything I can do for you kid?" he asked.

"Can you give a quick lift to school?" Yuki replied.

"Sure, why not." He said.

Yuki limped over to his car and he gave her quick lift to her school. Yuki thanked him once he was ready to drive off.

"Stay out the street next time kid!" he said as he drove off.

Yuki nodded her head; _I'll never do something that stupid again!_ Yuki limped her way to class. Once she got there she was relieved to know that she beat the bell. She set her down on the desk and sighed. She looked at her scratched up arms and felt a sense of stupidity.

"Yuki!" her teacher shouted.

"Yes Ms. Flare!" Yuki replied.

"Why is your uniform filthy like that!" her teacher asked furiously.

"I got ran over today Ms. Flare, and hit the concrete. I was sent rolling, that's why." Yuki replied.

"Yuki! That's the saddest excuse I have ever heard! You know that this school expects you to keep your uniform clean and in excellent shape! You've failed to do meet this expectation! Got to the office now and get a clean uniform!" Her teacher demanded.

"B-but it's true, I did get ran overed!" Yuki protested.

"GO NOW!" Her teacher shouted.

Yuki got up and limped out of the class room. She could here the other students laughing at her. Yuki limped over to the school office and sat patiently until the principle was ready to see her. Yuki didn't notice her socks were covered in blood until she studied her knees. She noticed the vicious holes in her uniform. They weren't big but they were severe. Yuki started to cry after she realized how stupid and horrible her morning went.

"Miss Yuki, the principle is ready to see you now." The secretary said.

Yuki limped to the principle's office and quickly took a seat and waited for the principle to say something. He studied her quietly and sighed quietly.

"You're a mess." He said quietly.

Yuki remained quiet because she was too scared to say something. More tears ran down her face. The principle sighed once again and studied her a little bit more.

"I received a call from your teacher. Tell me about your morning Ms. Hathaway." The principle said quietly.

"Um….I woke up very late this morning and I was rushing to get to school. I was stupid and decided to r-run into the crosswalk with waiting for it to tell me to walk. Next thing I knew I got hit and I was rolling across the street and hit the curb. So I got up and the guy who hit me was nice enough to give me a lift to school. I made here on time but now I'm sitting here because my uniform wasn't clean like it was before I hit." Yuki explained nervously.

"You were rushing to get here on time and got hit because you didn't wait for the crosswalk?" the principle summarized.

"Yes." Yuki replied.

He sat there quietly and took a sip of water from the glass sitting next to him. He took a quiet glimpse out the window and sighed contently.

"I saw you limping into my office Ms. Hathaway." The principle said quietly.

"Uh…yes, my leg hurts a lot." Yuki replied.

"I'm going to be sending you home." The principle said as he picked up the phone near him.

Yuki remained quiet. _Home sounds really nice right now. There's my soft, comfy, welcoming bed and food._ Yuki thought happily. She tried wipe the tears off her face and sat there hiding her smirk. The principle called her home and talked to her older sister. Soon he hung up the phone.

"Ms. Hathaway your sister will be coming to pick you in twenty-five minutes. Meanwhile I'd like you to lie down over there, in the nurse's office. I'll come and get you up and help to your sister once she arrives." He said calmly.

Yuki felt better knowing her sister was coming to get her. The principle helped Yuki over to the nurse's office.

"Nurse Chansey I'd like you to allow Ms. Hathaway to lie down for a little bit." The principle said.

"Yes Mr. Kindle." The nurse replied sweetly.

Yuki lied down quietly and stared up at the ceiling. She felt the stinging pain on her arms and whined a little bit. She couldn't wait until her sister would come and take her home. _At least I don't have to look at Pyro's face today._ Yuki thought happily. _I can go home and eat something really yummy, and enjoy a few television programs. Clover will help me to my room and I could listen to my favorite radio talk show. Here a few radio stories that they air sometimes. I can lie down on my comfortable bed for the rest of the day. Going home sounds really great right now. _Yuki thought of everything she liked to do at home. As promised her sister came to get her. The principle helped her to Clover's car and said good bye to her. Clover thanked him and soon took off.

_(Notes: It's very late and I'm tired. Like very tired, too lazy to look errors, just like the last 3 chapters. And anyway, so Yuki got hit by a car and survived. Her sister is worried and stuff like that. Her teacher is douche.)_


	5. Ep 2 Chapter 2

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 2

Chapter 2

Clover drove at a moderate speed; she was quiet for a few minutes. Neither of them spoke a word. Clover took a quiet glimpse at her sister. She sighed quietly and started watching the road again.

"Yuki what the hell were you thinking?" her sister asked unhappily.

Yuki remained quiet.

"Yuki, I understand that you were trying to get to school on time… Yuki, you could've been killed!" Clover said unhappily.

Clover began to rub her eyes. A few tears slid down her cheek and she quickly shook it off. Yuki sat in the back of the truck and said nothing. Clover wiped the tears off her eyes and smiled to herself.

"I'm just happy that you're safe now." Clover said quietly.

Yuki gave her a weak smile and sat there quietly. Clover looked at Yuki and then turned her attention to the road once again. They both sat there quietly for a few more minutes.

"I bet you're hungry." Clover said sweetly.

Yuki's ears went up once she mentioned it. She didn't really have a proper breakfast that morning anyway.

"After I clean you up and get some bandages on your wounds, we can go get something to eat okay? I'm sure that sounds great right now to you, right?" Clover said with a smile on her face.

More tears went down her face and she quickly wiped them off. Yuki nodded her head and let out soft, quiet yes. Clover sighed feeling relieved that Yuki was okay. The rest of the way was a quiet drive home. Clover parked her car in front the house and she quickly helped Yuki into the house. She took Yuki to the bathroom and told her to wait there until she comes back. Yuki sat there and waited for her. She stared at the picture on the wall and sighed happily. She felt better about being at home. Once Clover finally came back she had bandages in her hands with some alcohol to clean her up. Yuki sat there quietly while Clover cleaned her up and wrapped her arms in soft, white bandages. Clover smiled Yuki each time she finished cleaning up an injury. Yuki would just calmly smile back. The alcohol was making her injuries sting but once it was bandaged up it felt better. Clover cleaned up left knee and took care of her right leg.

"There Yuki, you're all cleaned up now. Here, get out of that out fit and put something else on." Clover said.

Yuki nodded her head and slowly got up. She felt so much better than before. She made her way to her room and opened the door. She put on her favorite outfit that made her look like a Glaceon, instead of that horrible red uniform she had to wear to school every morning. Clover took Yuki out to eat as promised. Yuki ate like she never ate before.

"Thanks a ton Clover!" Yuki said happily.

"Sure kiddo, anything to make you happy." Clover replied.

Yuki stuffed her face with more food and smiled. Clover just smiled back. Yuki sat there, full; she waited for Clover to finish her food patiently. Once Clover was finished she guided Yuki back to her truck. Clover and Yuki talked to each other on the way back home. _This is some much better than being at school with Pyro, always talking about me. I wonder how Mei's doing right now. Oh forget it; I think she has a major crush on Pyro. She probably off prancing with him or something._ Yuki thought as her sister turned up the radio. Clover always had a beautiful voice when she sang. Clover sang along with music playing on the radio. Yuki never really was able to sing like Clover, in fact Yuki couldn't really sing at all. Yuki just listened to her sister's beautiful singing while she just sat there and stared out the window.

"Yuki, do me a favor tomorrow." Clover sang.

"Yeah okay." Yuki replied.

"I want to try taking a different path, you know the path with no cars, or crosswalks, and I heard it was a fast route. Anyway I want to be careful though, there's a hill that you have to climb, and if you're not careful you might slide into the forest below." Clover said.

"Okay, thanks for the warning, I promise Clover." Yuki replied.

Clover smiled at and she happily drove the rest of the way.

That night Yuki had to tell her mother how she got hit.

"What! You got hit by a car! Rushing to school!" her mother gasped.

"Yes." Yuki replied.

"Oh, Yuki, are you alright?" her mother asked.

Her father kissed Yuki on the forehead.

"Be more careful, my little ice-cube. I want you to be more careful." Her father said.

"I know, but I'm okay now." Yuki replied.

"Yuki, tomorrow, I want you to take a different route." Her mother instructed.

"I already told her to do that." Clover said.

"Well I have to go, bye Yuki, be more careful." Her father said.

"Bye Dad." Yuki replied.

Her mother gave Yuki a hug and said good night. Clover did the same thing and walked out of her room. Yuki got into bed and lied there staring at the ceiling. _Today has been very interesting… I guess it's probably better that I should go to sleep. _Yuki thought quietly. She saw her mother come back to cut the light off. She said good night to Yuki once again and closed the door. Yuki sat up and looked out of the window. She sighed at the seeing the moon. She couldn't see any stars in the sky. _It's too bad I live in the city. _Yuki thought. She lied back down and soon she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Yuki found herself waking up late again. She quickly got dressed for school and like she promised, she took a different path. Yuki ran up the hill her sister was talking about. She peered over the left side of the hill and saw the distant forest below. The hill was more than just a hill; it was cliff just above the forest below. She shivered at the thought of falling down. She carefully climbed down the hill and ran the rest of the way. Her leg felt so much than yesterday but it still hurt a little bit. Yuki got to school on time and made it to class. Her teacher stopped her once she entered the class. She studied Yuki quietly with a very unfriendly look on her face. She soon stood up straight and allowed her to go to her seat.

"You look much better than yesterday Ms. Hathaway." Her teacher said with stern look on her face.

Yuki sat at her desk quietly.

Lunch had arrived and Mei brought Pyro over to sit with her.  
"Yuki, you weren't at school yesterday." Mei said.

"I was sent home early." Yuki replied.

"Good, we don't an ice-type making our school look bad." Pyro said unhappily.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"I saw the way your uniform looked yesterday when you were limping to the office." Pyro said.

"Uh…" Yuki hesitated.

She held back a few tears. Mei noticed the unhappy look on her face. Mei slapped Pyro and patted Yuki on the back.

"You know, tomorrow is homecoming. Are you coming with me?" Mei asked.

"Um…" Yuki hesitated.

"Please!" Mei begged.  
"Fine, I'll go." Yuki replied.

"Promise me." Mei pleaded.

"Okay I promise to go to homecoming with you tomorrow." Yuki promised.

Mei hugged her tightly. Pyro just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Yuki gave Mei a weak smile. Mei was happy to know Yuki was coming with her.

_(Notes: I can feel tension... Oh goodness, Yuki has to take a different route to school now because she got hit by a car. The scenic route.)_


	6. Ep 2 Chapter 3

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 2

Chapter 3

Yuki had just gotten home from school and quickly changed out of her school uniform and into her normal outfit. She put her boots on and ran outside.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, bye Clover! I'm going to homecoming." Yuki said happily.

"Bye Yuki." Her parents called out.

"Bye Yuki." Clover shouted from the other room.

Yuki had to hurry or else she was going to be late, again. Yuki decided she was going to take the path her parents told her to take. Yuki started climbing up the hill and stopped at the very top. She sighed once she looked over the cliff. She leaned over to get a better look at the forest below. She thought she saw something shinning below her. She got on her knees and leaned over a little bit more. She trying to figure what was that. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

"Hey kid!" a pokémon called out.

Yuki turned her head and took sight of the pokémon calling her out. He was a fire-type, Yuki feared fire-types. She took a few steps back.

"Come here kid or something might happen." He said with a menacing snarl on his face.

Yuki took a few more steps back.

"Just go away." Yuki whispered.

"What! Go away! That's it if you won't come here on your own then I'll have to come and get you myself." He said furiously.

The anger burning in his eyes scared Yuki nearly to death. She took another few steps back and before she knew it she lost balance and fell straight down the cliff. The pokémon ran to catch her before she was out of reach but it was too late.

"KID!" the pokémon screamed.

Yuki was screaming as she was falling to her sudden death. It was getting late and that meant that dark type pokémon were out. Yuki blinked and found herself on the back of a staraptor. Yuki gasped and held on to his to his waist. He flew with full speed and looked back at Yuki with a surprised face.

"GO BACK!" Yuki shouted.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!" he shrieked.

"JUST GO BACK!" Yuki screamed.

"I'M GOING HOME!" He shouted.

Yuki grabbed his feathers and directed him back to direction she needed to go in. He flew the opposite way she wanted him to go to and flew a lot faster than before. Yuki looked back and noticed the cliff was getting smaller and smaller and soon it was out of complete sight. Yuki felt tears in her eyes. He flew a little bit more faster.

"Please go back!" Yuki sobbed.

"I can't! It's almost dark and I need to get home before the moon comes out. My wife will be angry with me if I'm not home by dark." He replied.

"JUST PLEASE GO BACK!" Yuki screamed.

He stopped completely and Yuki shook from the sudden stop and she soon she found herself falling again. She fell down and nearly hit the ground when something caught her. It wasn't a pokémon but something else. The staraptor saw Yuki caught by a bright light. He felt a sense of guiltiness. He shook it off and started to fly back home again. Yuki felt a burning sensation take over her body and everything around her was extremely bright. This feels…good. Yuki thought quietly. Yuki blinked a few times and her vision was becoming blurry. Soon her world was fading and she drowsy. She closed her eyes and everything around her faded.

_(Notes: I had to make this one very, very, very short of different reasons. It would be awkward to just immediately transitions into her getting all lost and stuff. So I decided to save it for the next episode. Anyway so Yuki is now far away from home.)_


	7. Ep 3 Chapter 1

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 3

Chapter 1

Yuki opened her eyes and caught sight of the bright moon above her. She smiled and soon closed her eyes again. She lied there a few minutes and soon opened her eyes again. She sat up and shook her head. She looked around and saw trees and grass surrounding her. She got up and began to panic.

"W-Where am I!" Yuki asked herself.

She ran in a circle and she started to cry.

"MOM! DAD! CLOVER!" Yuki screamed worriedly.

She screamed their names again and again and again and soon she just gave up. She plopped on her knees and started cry a little bit harder than before. Tears were pouring from her eyes.  
"HELP ME SOMEONE! ANYONE!" Yuki screamed.

"Quiet screaming or they'll catch you!" a small voice snapped.

"Wha? Who's there?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"I'm over here!" the voice called.

Yuki got up and followed the voice attentively.

"Please keep talking, I can't find you." Yuki pleaded.

"Follow my voice, I'm over here!" the small voice said once again.

Yuki followed the soft voice and soon she found someone sitting behind the bushes.

"Excuse me? Is that you?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, hello." The voice belonged to a pichu.

She was adorable. Yuki smiled at her.

"Get down!" she snapped.

Yuki sat down on her knees and wiped her eyes. The pichu looked around and smiled at Yuki.

"You're not from here are you?" the pichu asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm from the city." Yuki replied.

"The city? You're very, very, very, very, very far from the city." The pichu said.

"I am?" Yuki asked.

"Uh huh, I would tell which direction it's in but I can't. I don't which direction the city is in." the pichu replied.

Yuki sighed worriedly and more tears came down her face.

"Hey don't cry! There's one pokémon that can help though." The pichu said sweetly.

"Really, who?" Yuki asked.

"Suicune. He knows this world like the back of his paw." The pichu replied.

"Suicune? But I thought he was just a lengend." Yuki said worriedly.

"He's a legendary pokémon, but he's real. Anyway you can find resting in a place called the water cave." The pichu said.

"How far is that?" Yuki asked.

"It's a two weeks journey from here, but if you keep going and never stop you can get there within a week. That's a seven days difference." The pichu said.

"Oh no! Two weeks? But I need to get home now!" Yuki replied unhappily.

"I'm sorry but the safest way is to travel by day, and stay hidden by night." The pichu said quietly.

"What happens at night?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Well, _they _will get you." The pichu replied.

"_They_? Who's _they_?" Yuki asked.

"_They_, are the dark-type organization. I don't know the name of the organization, but I heard it consist of fire-type, dark-type, steel-type, and water-type." She answered.

"I hate fire-type and steel-type pokémon! They like push pokémon like me around!" Yuki said unhappily.

"Anyway the water cave is that way." The pichu pointed to the north.

"That way?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, follow the northern wind. It will take straight towards Suicune. It's a long journey but if you need to get home so desperately fast then I suggest you should hurry." The pichu clarified.

"Okay, thanks. By the way, my names Yuki, Yuki Hathaway." Yuki said.

"Nice to meet you Yuki, my names Smora, Smora Ginger." The pichu replied.

"Thanks Smora. I owe you one." Yuki said feeling better.

Smora gave her hug and soon scurried off.

"I'll have to see you later Yuki! Hope we'll meet again!" Smora said as she ran off.

"Bye Smora!" Yuki replied.

Yuki watched her run off out of sight. Yuki felt the cold night wind brush against her and drift past her. The northern wind, just like Smora said. Yuki got up and started to follow it.

Yuki was chasing the wind and following it until she heard growling coming from somewhere. Yuki's hear began pound furiously the second time she heard. She held her breath and hid somewhere. Was it the organization that Smora was talking about? Yuki was in tree listening and keep herself hidden. The growling got louder every minute. Soon it stopped. Yuki stayed in the tree for a few minutes and realized it had left. She climbed down and felt the wind hit her again. She started to follow it again before she heard the scary growling. She chased the wind until she heard the same noise again, this time it a lot louder than before. Yuki scurried up a tree once again and stayed there.

"Ya' know, _they_ can see you up there. Dark-type pokémon can see perfectly fine in the dark. Hey you, kid, the glaceon in the tree! I can see you just fine up there." A deep voice called out.

Yuki ducked and held her breath. She knew she had to be brave if whoever was calling her out came and got her. Yuki closed her eyes and her heart began pounding again. She remained quiet until she opened her eyes. Below her she caught the sight of a tall pokémon, not just any pokémon, but fire-type pokémon. Yuki wanted to faint at the sight of a fire-type pokémon. She closed her eyes once again. She heard the leaves rustling and soon she the pokémon grab her ankle. She let out a loud, bloodcurdling scream.

"LET ME GO!" Yuki screamed in fear.

"Shh! Shut up! Get down from there!" he demanded.

"NO, NO, NO, HELP ME, SOMEONE HELP ME!" Yuki screamed.

"Stop it, hey kid, stop!" he demanded.

He yanked Yuki from the tree and caught her before she hit the ground. He put his hand over her mouth.

"Look, I'm just as scared as you are, shut up or _they_ will find us both! Do you know what _they_ do to pokémon like you and me?" he assured her.

Yuki stood there quietly and waited for him to take hand from over her mouth. This pokémon was a ninetales. He kept his hand over her mouth and guided her towards a safer place to talk.

_(Notes: Damn poor Yuki...)_


	8. Ep 3 Chapter 2

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 3

Chapter 2

The ninetales brought Yuki to a river and set her down. He uncovered his hand from her mouth. He gave her an assuring and gentle look. Yuki's heart was still pounding.

"You're a fire-type!" Yuki said unhappily.

"Yes, I am, and you're an ice-type. You're point?" the ninetales replied.

"Aren't you going to hurt me?" Yuki asked.  
"No, I'm not." He replied.

"Um….my name's Yuki, Yuki Hathaway." Yuki said nervously.

"Jupiter." He replied.

"Jupiter?" Yuki asked.

"My name, Jupiter." He replied.

"Hello Jupiter." Yuki said nervously.

"So, what are you doing here?" Jupiter asked.

"I'm trying to find Suicune, so he can take me home." Yuki replied.

"Hmm, the water cave I'm guessing? I know where that is, I was there a month ago." Jupiter said.

Yuki gave him a timid smile. Jupiter smiled back at her quickly. His smile didn't last very long at all. Yuki took notice of how quickly his smile turned into a frown. She titled her head curiously and sat there with a puzzled look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"Um…nothing and anyway just follow down that path and after about two weeks or shorter you should be where you wanna get." Jupiter said pointing a path.

"But Smora said to follow the north wind." Yuki replied.

"Yuki…" Jupiter said.

"Yes?" Yuki answered.

"Shut up and follow that damn path." Jupiter replied.

Yuki closed her mouth and puffed her cheeks. Jupiter stared at her with a questioning look. Jupiter stood there quietly until ice was shot into his face. He stood there quietly and immediately set himself on fire. The ice on his face melted quickly and dried up.

"Do that again, and I'll use flamethrower." Jupiter said angrily.

"It wasn't very effective." Yuki laughed playfully.

"Okay, just follow that damn path." Jupiter said unhappily.

Yuki nodded her head and looked down the path. It was dark and scary. She shook her head started to cling onto Jupiter. He sighed and flared himself up. Yuki jumped off of him the minute she noticed his tails glowing.

"Come with me please! I'm too scared to go alone." Yuki begged.

"Why would you want me?" Jupiter asked.

"Because I need someone who knows this forest better than I do! Jupiter, you're tough and cool! Come with me!" Yuki replied.

"Yuki, I need to say something to you." Jupiter said seriously.

"Yes Jupiter?" Yuki replied.

"I'm running. I don't have time to assist a little girl get home. I helped you, now, go home. Follow that fucking path and get home." Jupiter said.

Yuki looked down the path again.

"Okay." Yuki said quietly.

She waved good bye to Jupiter and began to walk down the creepy path. She wanted to cry again. She took a deep and told herself to be brave. She started to walk a little bit faster. Jupiter stood there and watched her walk away. He heard Yuki sobbing from a distance. He looked around and sighed unhappily.

"YUKI!" Jupiter shouted.

Yuki stopped and turned around quickly.

"Yeah?" Yuki answered.

"I guess I'll go with then." Jupiter said.

"Really!" Yuki asked happily.

"Yes…" Jupiter answered reluctantly.

Yuki was happy and excited when Jupiter caught up to her. She leaned on his shoulder and clung onto to his arm. Jupiter really didn't like it when other pokémon were near him, let alone touch him. Yuki seemed to be an exception this time.

After a few hours Yuki's feet was getting tired. She was also sleepy and hungry. Jupiter felt nothing, he was used to going without food or rest for a very long period of time. Yuki was about ready to pass out and she didn't want to pester Jupiter but this was an emergency.

"Jupiter I'm hungry and my feet are tired and I wanna go to sleep. I wanna go home." Yuki whined.

"Yuki, I don't have any food and that's where we are headed. Home. Now another thing, I don't think it's safe to stop here at all. Wait until morning and then maybe I can feed you and then maybe I'll let you go to sleep." Jupiter replied.

"But Jupiter, if I don't eat anything now I'll die!" Yuki protested.

"Alright fine! I'll find you something to nibble on. Just wait in that tree up there." Jupiter replied.

Yuki climbed up the tree he told to climb. She sat there quietly and watched walk off. She wanted something to do while she waited for him. Her stomach kept making noises and she was feeling sleepy. She yawned and got comfortable on the biggest branch on the tree. She lied down and pawed at the leaves in boredom. Soon she found herself snoring. It was quiet and peaceful. She heard other things off in the distance like a waterfall and the wind. She wasn't used to sleeping away from home, but it didn't matter at that point. The cold breeze felt so good to Yuki. She felt someone tugging at her tail and she ignored it, thinking it was Jupiter. She yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She looked down and saw a pokémon other than Jupiter.

"Get down from there! You are to surrender immediately." The pokémon said furiously.

Yuki screamed she took a longer look at the pokémon.

"Listen, you smell just like him, and so you working with him aren't you!" the pokémon asked.

"HIM! Who is him! I don't even know what you're talking about!" Yuki protested.

"Don't lie to me, you have his scent all over you!" the pokémon demanded.

"No! I'm not lying to you; I don't even know what you're talking about. See, I'm just trying to go home!" Yuki protested again.

The pokémon was an arcanine and he didn't look happy or friendly. He grabbed Yuki's tail and brought her down furiously. Yuki fell and hit the ground flat on her face. Before she could get the arcanine pulled her up.

"Jupiter." The arcanine said furiously.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Don't question me! You know who exactly I'm talking about!" the arcanine growled.

"Jupiter! But what did he do!" Yuki asked curiously.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO QUESTION ME!" The arcanine shouted.

Yuki took a few steps back. He grabbed her hand and dragged her with him. Yuki struggled to get away but his grip too tight. Yuki had to think of something before something bad happened. She immediately sat down and refused to get up.

"GET UP!" He demanded.

"N-no…" Yuki whispered.

"GET UP DAMN IT!" He demanded.

"No!" Yuki said with more confidence.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK UP!" he screamed this time.

Yuki gathered all her confidence and bravery.

"I SAID NO!" Yuki shouted.

Soon Yuki found her cheek stinging, he slapped her with full force. She started to tear up; she had never been slapped like that in her life. In fact she had never been slapped ever in her life. She started to cry from shock of the new pain that took over her right cheek.

"HEY!" a familiar voice screamed.

The arcanine was quick to look. It was Jupiter, he saw him slap Yuki like that and Jupiter was not happy at all. Jupiter ran over to the arcanine and kicked him where it hurt. He let Yuki go and began to wince in pain. His voice got lighter too.

"You little traitor! How dare you!" He said unhappily.

"Don't you EVER slap her again like that!" Jupiter demanded.

Yuki felt a sense of relief when Jupiter came to save her. Jupiter picked Yuki up and put her behind him.

"We're coming back for you and you're little girl too, Jupiter. Life won't be pretty for neither of you!" the arcanine growled.

"Then go back with an honest report. Tell them how hard you got kicked in the nuts." Jupiter growled back.

The arcanine hissed at him and ran off. Jupiter turned around and gave Yuki a disappointed look.

(Notes: Damn, I actually bad for making Yuki get slapped for the first time. Anyway so it's plain to see that Jupiter has sense of responsibility and care for Yuki. He obviously doesn't enjoy seeing Yuki get hurt. Also what the hell is Jupiter in trouble for! Only I know! LOLZ.)


	9. Ep 3 Chapter 3

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 3

Chapter 3

"Yuki what the hell were you thinking!" Jupiter asked angrily.

"Nothing! He came out of the blue and just started yelling at me!" Yuki replied.

"You could've put yourself in some real danger!" Jupiter shouted.

"ME! YOU!" Yuki screamed.

"Me! Yuki, you should've fought on contact, why did you let him drag you off like that!" Jupiter said unhappily.

Yuki started crying harder than before. She was already crying from the shock and now she was crying because Jupiter was angry at her. Jupiter took a deep breath and sat down next to her. He rubbed her bruised cheek and sighed worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Jupiter asked quietly.

"It stings." Yuki sobbed.

"I bet. Here, I brought you something to eat." Jupiter assured her.

He handed her the food he found and continued to rub her cheek.

"I'm sorry Yuki." Jupiter whispered.

"It's okay." Yuki replied.

"Let's go find a safe place for you to be. I don't want you to get hurt again. Next time I'm not leaving you all by yourself." Jupiter said calmly.

"Okay." Yuki agreed.

"Eat and then we'll leave so you can get some rest." Jupiter said.

As he promised Jupiter brought Yuki to a much safer place. He allowed her to sleep on his jacket for the night. Yuki rested her head in his lap and lied down happily. She felt better knowing that she was with someone who was willing to keep her safe. She drifted off to sleep once she was comfortable in Jupiter's lap. Jupiter felt guilty each time he set his eyes on her injury. He sighed and tried to stay awake for the rest of the night. Yuki's soft snoring was putting him to sleep. He was so tempted to just fall asleep. After about a few hours Jupiter was beginning to fall asleep. He couldn't handle it anymore; he shut his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning arrived and Jupiter woke up and stretched his arms and legs out. He let out a soft yawn and reached for the sky. He curled back up and fell asleep again. The grass was warm around him and sun light felt so good. His ears were back and his tails were relaxed for a minute. He smiled to himself and giggled pleasantly. He opened his eyes a little bit and pawed at the grass and fell asleep again. He felt so good, and he hadn't felt this good in years. Everything was so quiet and so peaceful. Jupiter heard faint footsteps nearby. They were getting closer to him but he ignored it. His ears went up and tuned into the footsteps that were getting a lot closer than before. He soon realized that they were coming at him fast. Before he could open his eyes and raise his head the footsteps caught up to him. He felt about one hundred and fifteen pounds of weight fall over him. He raised his head quickly and let out a yelp. The peace was terminated. He looked behind him and caught Yuki sitting on him.

"Good morning Jupiter! Ready to start moving!" Yuki asked.

"How long have you been up!" Jupiter asked drowsily.

"For an hour. I was looking around the area a little bit. I already ate some berries so we can go now!" Yuki said happily.

"Alright, I'm gettin' up." Jupiter said tiredly.

Yuki jumped off of him and waited for him to stand up. Jupiter got up and put his jacket back on.

"It's too hot for a jacket." Yuki commented.

"That's cause you're an ice-type. Everything's too hot for you." Jupiter replied.

Jupiter took Yuki by the hand and started walking her down the path again. Yuki felt the north wind sweep her hair up every now and then. She knew then that Jupiter was leading her down the right path. _But why would I think that he wouldn't?_ Yuki thought quietly to herself. Jupiter noticed how happy she was.

"Are you always this happy in the morning?" Jupiter asked curiously.

"On some days. If I wake up happy then I can determine how well my day will go and even if it doesn't go good at least I was happy for the first part of it right?" Yuki replied.

Jupiter noticed the injury on Yuki's cheek was gone. He smirked to himself. He felt better knowing it was gone but the fact that she got hurt still bothered him.

"Yuki." Jupiter said.

"Hmm?" Yuki answered.

"I'm sorry about last night." Jupiter replied.

"I know. What'd you do anyway?" Yuki asked.

"Um…" Jupiter hesitated.

"That arcanine called you a traitor if I'm not mistaken." Yuki said. "You had to have been apart something really critical if that arcanine was lookin' for ya'."

"I was, and didn't want to get you in the mess. Anyway the sooner we get you home the sooner you'll be safe. Let's pick up the pace okay? We'll have to take a quick stop at my place before we keep moving." Jupiter replied.

"Oh, okay." Yuki answered.

Jupiter and Yuki were quiet for the next few minutes. Yuki walked at Jupiter's pace, which was a quick pace. She would look at him sometimes and keep small little comments to herself. The sun light started to become a little bit too harsh for Yuki's taste. It was getting really hot outside.

"It feels so good out here!" Jupiter said happily.

"It's too hot outside." Yuki complained.

"No, it's not hot enough if you ask me, but it still feels really good! I wish I were in a desert or something. You know it feels amazing in the desert." Jupiter said happily.

Yuki shivered at the idea of being in the desert. No vegetation, no water, no clouds, she'd die in the heat out there. Yuki wanted to be somewhere it would feel amazing, like the snow. That's what her name meant anyway, snow; she enjoyed her name just as much as she enjoyed the cold.

"So what's at your house?" Yuki asked curiously.

"My pregnant fiancé, food and stuff like that." Jupiter replied.

Yuki smiled to herself. She thought that was sweet. Jupiter caught her smiling to herself.

"Her name is Margo. She's actually a normal-type pokémon. She's very graceful and sweet. She's a Persian. Very beautiful and a wonderful dancer. You should see her perform sometime." Jupiter said proudly.

"How long have you known her?" Yuki asked.

"For years actually. I remember when I first met her. She was performing on stage. I wanted to talk to her and stuff. We ended up talking a lot after that. We became friends and then next thing I know we're hooking up. I never thought I'd get with a Persian." Jupiter replied.

"That's very sweet." Yuki commented.

"Yeah it is I guess. Anyway I'm proud to be with her. I'm sure she'll understand if I leave for a little bit. When I get back she'll probably have had the kid already." Jupiter said.

Yuki sighed quietly once she thought about Mei. Mei was in her thoughts because she knew that Mei and Pyro had something going on. Jupiter caught on to the unhappy vibe.

"Don't worry Yuki, I'm sure there's someone out there waiting for you too, you probably just haven't found them yet. And anyway how old are you?" Jupiter asked.

"Thirteen." Yuki replied.

"And anyway you got a lot of time on your paws to find someone. I met Margo at seventeen. I'm twenty-six. That was nine years ago." Jupiter finished.

Yuki started to laugh at his remark.

"What's so funny?" Jupiter asked.

"You're a _ninetales_ and you said that was _nine_ years ago!" Yuki giggled.

"You have a very cute sense of humor Yuki." Jupiter sighed.

Yuki laughed a little bit harder this time. She clung onto to Jupiter's arm and continued to laugh. Jupiter felt pretty good about being with Yuki.

(Notes: Yes she does have a cute sense of humor. And anyway Jupiter's fiance might be proud of him. I mean Jupiter is developing parenting skills right? Don't agree well then that's your opinion. He had to go home to her anyway. I'm freaking tired right now. It's 1:09 down here in Cali and I'm going to start episode 4 chapter 1 and upload it real quick right. So if that one comes out weird then you know why. I'm gonna hurry up and start and finish it so I can get it up here and DeviantArt right now before I head off to bed.)


	10. Ep 4 Chapter 1

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 4

Chapter 1

Jupiter came to the entrance of a house sitting in the middle of the forest. It sat almost right along the side of the path they were following. Yuki stared at the house in wonder. Jupiter smiled at her and opened the door. He walked in and urged Yuki to come in with him. Yuki cautiously walked in and examined the new area. The house was so classy on the inside. Fancy items everywhere and it smelt of expensive perfume. There were blank and white pictures on the wall of a beautiful Persian on the walls. There was a huge portrait of this beautiful Persian's face and upper body in color. Jupiter smiled at the portrait. There were a few pictures of this Persian happily posing with Jupiter by her side.

"That's Margo." Jupiter said happily.

Yuki was so fascinated.

"She's beautiful." Yuki whispered.

"Yes she is." Jupiter agreed.

Yuki heard footsteps coming near. She looked around and examined the fancy house again.

"Jupiter!" a female voice called out.

"Margo!" Jupiter replied.

"Oh, Darling it is you! I was so worried about you! I heard you quit your job." She said feeling relived.

"I did. I was worried about you too." Jupiter replied.

Margo noticed Yuki quickly. She walked over to Yuki and smiled at her.

"Now who's this young girl?" Margo asked.

"That's Yuki, I'm trying to get her home." Jupiter replied.

"Hello Yuki, my name's Margo." She said sweetly.

Yuki couldn't believe someone _this _beautiful was actually being nice to her.

"You're beautiful." Yuki said quietly.

That was all she could about at that point.

"Well thank you Yuki, you're quite beautiful yourself." Margo replied sweetly.

"R-really?" Yuki asked.

"I never lie." Margo answered.

Yuki felt her face go red. Jupiter smiled at Yuki's reaction. Jupiter grabbed Margo's hand led her into the kitchen.

"Yuki you can go sit down on the couch over there. I'll be right with you." Jupiter said as he walked Margo away. Yuki nodded her head and sat down on the couch nearby. It was the softest thing she had ever felt in her entire life. Jupiter was talking to Margo specifically about Yuki.

"Yuki needs to get home soon before she gets hurt again." Jupiter said.

"Where is she from?" Margo asked.

"I think she's from the city." Jupiter replied.

"The city! Oh, Darling, but that's so far from here!" Margo gasped.

"I know, but I'm trying to get her to the waterfall cave, where Suicune can take it from there." Jupiter explained.

"Well that's a long way from here and you're barely home. Why don't you just stay here for the rest of the day before you leave again. Besides, that adorable girl probably would like some rest herself. Look at her, a city girl like her must be so shocked from getting lost down here." Margo said worriedly.

"I know but we need to get moving now." Jupiter replied.

"Oh just one day won't kill you. Listen I'm pretty sure you both could clean yourselves up and pack a few things before you totally leave. I'm actually allowing her to stay for a day. I don't normally allow just any visitors. She's an exception, and she called me beautiful. I recommend you let Yuki stay over and then tomorrow morning you can set off." Margo said.

"Margo, are you sure you want her to stay? I just met her yesterday." Jupiter replied.

"Yes, I'm sure. Let the girl stay. Also I want to talk to her. Poor thing looks like she needs someone to make her feel better about herself. I think she's worth every bit of my time today." Margo answered.

Jupiter took a deep breath.

"Alright we'll stay for the rest of the day." Jupiter agreed.

Margo gave him a hug. She kissed the side of his face and walked out of the kitchen. Jupiter smiled at her, Margo had shown a perfect example of grace in each step she took. She was a natural dancer. Yuki sat there staring at all the pictures on the wall; some with just Margo, some with just Jupiter, and some with them both. Yuki admired the pictures with just Margo in them. There were pictures of her on stage performing different dances. There were other pictures of her receiving awards and others of her as a runway model. Yuki noticed Margo took a seat next to her.

"You're so pretty in these pictures." Yuki said quietly.

"And yet I'm still so young. I'm glad I decided to stop now, I know I should spend my youth still doing these things but when I told Jupiter I wanted to get away and settle down a bit we did. I used to live in the city. I knew that if I didn't stop now I probably would've lost myself. Though I loved to do it. I still perform but not at the moment. Once I have this baby, then I'm going back on stage to dance again for the enjoyment of others and myself. Of course only once a week on a Saturday." Margo replied happily.

"Are you super famous?" Yuki asked.

"No, just popular. I do make a living though. I make enough to afford all this stuff." Margo replied.

"You're really talented. Do you sing too?" Yuki asked.

"Yes I sing. I sing before I dance. Here you can have this." Margo replied.

She handed Yuki a shiny purple album.

"It's my one and only album I've ever made. The first and so far the last." Margo said proudly.

Yuki took it and stared at it.

"Wow, you're everything any other female pokémon has ever wanted to be. You're beautiful, talented, you do what you love, and other pokémon respect you too. You're also really nice." Yuki said admiring Margo.

"Just have confidence in yourself Yuki and everyone will respect you and the things you love to do." Margo said proudly.

"Really, but I'm not beautiful or well known like you." Yuki replied quietly.

"Oh, Sweetheart, you're just as beautiful as I am. You don't have to be well known to have confidence in yourself. Yuki you can do whatever you love to do if you just believe you can. I'm sure everyone will respect you for having the believe and confidence in doing what you truly love to do." Margo assured her.

"You think I am as beautiful as you?" Yuki asked.

"Of course I do. Yuki, darling, you're beautiful in your own unique way. You have a winter kind of beauty and I do adore the winter. I also love winter fashions." Margo said happily.

"Thanks Margo, that means a lot coming from a pokémon like you." Yuki replied happily.

"I am glad to have met a pokémon as sweet as you Yuki. Let's take a quick picture together." Margo said sweetly.

"Oh but I look terrible." Yuki sighed.

"No you don't. Here would like something else to wear? I have just the outfit for a pokémon like yourself." Margo asked.

"Sure." Yuki replied.

Margo handed Yuki a cleaner and nicer outfit than the one she was wearing. Yuki liked the way it looked too. It looked just like something a glaceon would wear. Margo happily lend to Yuki to keep. Once Yuki had changed, Margo had Jupiter grab the camera.

"Jupiter, Darling, make sure it looks good and I want two pictures of us." Margo demanded.

"Alright. Now smile." Jupiter commanded.

They smiled at the camera happily. Jupiter took two pictures like Margo wanted.

"Could you develop them and then please frame one of them. The other one goes to Yuki here." Margo asked.

"Okay Margo." Jupiter replied.

Margo thanked both Jupiter and Yuki for participating with her. Yuki wanted to talk to Margo some more. She admired Margo so much and she was so inspired by her. She felt a lot more confident about herself whenever she looked at Margo. Yuki loved Margo and she loved how nice and inspiring Margo truly was.

(Notes: Well as promised here it is. I'm tired and it took me an hour to write this. Mainly because I'm sleepy. Anyway I admire my character Margo too. She is a very fancy and classy persian. I'm going to draw a picture of her in the morning but for now, I'm going to bed. This chapter will be put up on DeivantArt when I feel better. I'm about ready to pass out. So I'll do the other chapters before or after I watch the pretty fireworks. Because today is the fourth. It's just 2:32 am that's all. So good night for now.)


	11. Ep 4 Chapter 2

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 4

Chapter 1

Later that day Margo spent her time taking care of Yuki. She enjoyed talking to Yuki and hearing how she felt about different things.

"So Yuki is there anyone you like?" Margo asked curiously.

"No, no one in particular actually. I don't even wanna be apart of that field. I guess I'm saying I don't wanna boyfriend." Yuki replied.

"Really? Oh but you're so pretty. Are you sure?" Margo asked.

"Yeah, and also I haven't found anyone I actually like or I find attractive yet. I don't have any special feelings for any guy yet." Yuki replied.

"How will you react again once you found that special guy?" Margo asked.

"I don't know actually." Yuki replied.

Margo patted Yuki on the head and giggled.

"Do you think it'll be how you imagine it?" Margo asked.

"What?" Yuki questioned.

"The future guy. Describe your fantasy guy. I'm sorry, I'm just so excited." Margo asked.

"Oh okay. Um…well I prefer someone a lot stronger than me in brains and strength. So I know he'll always come through for me. I think someone more like a friend than a lover actually. Defiantly an ice-type. Probably thicker than me so I don't feel fat around him. Oh and must love food. I love food. I could eat forever. Yeah someone who's really nice and not aggressive at all. I don't like aggression." Yuki replied.

"Okay so let me review, someone sweet, not aggressive at all, smart and strong, loyal and lastly someone fat. Yuki you're a thin girl." Margo replied.

"Yes, but not really fat, more like chubby." Yuki said happily.

"Very interesting preference. I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for." Margo said sweetly.

"Really? I think that's hard to find." Yuki replied.

"No, trust me it's not. Anyway you don't ask for much." Margo answered.

"Oh I forgot one small detail. He has to be my exact height because I don't want to have stand on my tip toes kiss him. And when I hug him I don't want my head on his chest or anything like that." Yuki added.

"Well now that's also very interesting." Margo commented.

"Yeah well it's all fantasy but if you say I can find that kind of guy then I'll be super happy." Yuki said happily.

Margo smiled at her and gave Yuki a quick hug.

"You're probably hungry then." Margo said quietly.

"Oh I don't wanna be a bother about those kind of things." Yuki replied.

"When was the last time you had a proper meal?" Margo asked.

"Two days ago." Yuki answered.

"C'mon, let's get something to eat." Margo said as she lifted herself up.

Yuki got up and followed her to the kitchen. Margo was sweet enough to feed until she couldn't stand anymore. Yuki had her head down on the table and was staring at the plate in front of her. The plate still had some food on it. Yuki lifted up her hand and grabbed the fork in front of her. She reached for the plate but her arm was shaking. Jupiter walked in and saw Yuki struggling to eat what was left on her plate. Jupiter laughed for little bit and then walked over to her.

"That's enough Yuki." Jupiter said he took her plate.

"But I want it…." Yuki grumbled.

"Then your stomach will explode because you ate too much." Jupiter replied.

Yuki watched Jupiter eat whatever was left on the plate. Jupiter picked Yuki up and carried her out of the kitchen. He carried her into his room and set her on the bed.

"Go to sleep Yuki." Jupiter whispered.

Yuki got comfortable and quickly fell asleep on the soft bed. Jupiter walked out and closed the door behind him. He left Yuki in there alone to sleep without any disturbance. Margo watched Jupiter walk out of the door.

"Go to the store while you're gone and then come straight home before dark." Margo said.

"Okay Margo." Jupiter replied.

He closed the door behind him and ran off.

Night fell and Jupiter hadn't come home yet. Margo was frustrated. _He never listens to me dammit. _Margo thought unhappily. She waited by the window for while. She finally saw Jupiter run up to the door. He opened it and shut it quickly. He was leaning against the door and breathing hard. He took a deep breath and shut all the lights of in the house. He peered out the window quietly. He hadn't realized he was right next to Margo until she said something.

"What are you doing!" Margo asked furiously.

"Shh, quiet!" Jupiter urged.

Margo shut her mouth and peered out the window with him. They saw a few dark-type pokémon and that arcanine who slapped Yuki. There running in circles. They had a houndoom sniffing the air carefully while the arcanine sniffed the floor. The smell of the perfume had taken over Jupiter's scent in the area. They immediately ran off to look somewhere else. Jupiter took and deep breathes and turned a few lights on.

"I told you to be home before dark." Margo said unhappily.

"I know. Anyway here." Jupiter answered as he handed her a bag.

Margo took the bag and peered into it.

"You forgot the milk." Margo mumbled.

"I'll just get it in the morning." Jupiter replied.

Yuki was still sleeping, and her dream was really sweet until she found herself talking to someone.

"_Hey." The pokémon said._

"_Hi?" Yuki replied._

"_What's your name?" he asked._

"_Yuki and you?" Yuki answered._

"_Um…." The pokémon answered,_

_He said his name but Yuki couldn't hear him._

"_What? I didn't catch that." Yuki replied._

"…" _he answered._

_Yuki was so confused. She took a good look at him and gave him a suspicious look._

"_You're a dark-type." Yuki said suspiciously._

"_Yeah, and you're a pretty-type." He answered._

_Yuki jumped back when he went to grab her hand._

"_Don't touch me!" Yuki barked._

"_Okay, okay, keep your shirt on. I won't." he answered._

"_Where's Jupiter!" Yuki asked finally._

"_I dunno who that is." He replied._

"_How old are you?" Yuki asked._

"_Twenty-one. You?" he replied._

"_Thirteen…" Yuki said reluctantly._

"_Forget about me, it's like it never happened." He laughed happily._

"_Now you're not making any sense." Yuki said._

"_I don't need too, and after all it's just a dream right?" he laughed._

_Yuki took a few steps back and nodded her head. _

Yuki woke up after she encountered this pokémon. She looked around and remembered where she was. She took a deep breath and nodded her head. _I'm okay._ Yuki assured herself. She sat up and stretched herself out. She smiled to herself, _I'm okay_, she thought. She lied back down and got comfortable again. She drifted off to sleep after she convinced herself that she was doing just fine.

_(Notes: Okay after a good night's sleep I feel refreshed I can actually finish episode 4 and 5 and then start epsiode 6 right now. But I have a picture to draw for today so I'll be delayed. But if you do want to see what Margo looks like you can go on my DeviantArt because I did draw a picture of Margo and I already posted it. My username is: Misaspuppy.)_


	12. Ep 4 Chapter 3

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 4

Chapter 3

The next morning had arrived and Yuki was puzzled on what happened in her dream. Margo handed Jupiter a bag. It wasn't too big and it wasn't too small either. It had everything they needed for their little journey. It had a medical kit, food, and other useful things.

"I packed you an extra pair of clothes Yuki." Margo said.

"Thanks." Yuki replied happily.

Jupiter took the bag and kissed Margo good-bye. Margo stood there quietly and watched them walk out the door.

"Be careful please!" Margo said as they walked off.

"We will. Don't worry too much about us." Jupiter replied.

"I love you!" Margo said.

"I love you too." Jupiter answered.

Yuki stopped to wave at Margo. Margo waved back at Yuki. Yuki smiled at her and ran up to Jupiter to catch up to him. Jupiter felt Yuki clinging onto him again. He handed Yuki the bag and told her to hold it. He mainly did it to prevent her from clinging onto his arm.

Yuki felt like she was getting no where. All the trees looked the same and the north wind wasn't sweeping up her hair like it normally did.

"Are we going the right way?" Yuki asked.

"Yes." Jupiter replied.

He was right, they were going on the same path they had started going but what troubled Yuki was the fact that she wasn't feeling the north wind. She wasn't so sure of herself anymore. _Maybe the wind just decided to flow south today._ Yuki thought quietly to herself.

The few hours felt like torture. Yuki had never walked for so long in her life. Her feet hurt and she wanted to sit down some place and wait to continue.

"Can we stop until nightfall?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Nope." Jupiter replied.

"Please? Look the sun is setting. We can stop now and then we can continue once it gets dark." Yuki suggested.

"Alright fine." Jupiter agreed reluctantly.

They found a safe place sit down and waited for nightfall. Yuki sat there and nibbled on a few treats.

"You've already proved to me that you can eat until your stomach will explode, so I'm limiting the food. You only have so much you can eat." Jupiter said as he snatched the bread Yuki was reaching for.

"I'm still hungry though." Yuki complained as she tried to take the bread from Jupiter.

"But you'll eat everything before tomorrow!" Jupiter snapped back.

Yuki knocked Jupiter over and snatched the bread from his hands. Jupiter got up and tackled her before she could take a bite. He quickly shoved it back into the bag. Yuki sat up and brushed herself off. She crossed her arms and looked away from Jupiter.

"Now quit pouting like a baby. You can eat in the morning." Jupiter said as he giggled at her unhappy face.

"But we'll be sleeping all morning and we can only eat around sun set." Yuki complained.

"I know." Jupiter replied.

"I know why we can't sleep at night and all but can we at least go to sleep around one or something?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Nope, when the sun comes up. Those dark-type pokémon are crazy!" Jupiter replied.

"But I get really, really tired at night." Yuki whined.

"You're such a baby. I'll carry you and then you can fall asleep." Jupiter said unhappily.

"You'd do that for me?" Yuki asked.

"I said I would." Jupiter answered.

Yuki smiled at him happily. Jupiter returned her a soft smile. They watched the sun set and waited for the stars to appear. Yuki smiled at the stars, they're so nice and bright.

"The stars aren't nearly as pretty in the city as they are here." Yuki whispered.

"Yeah…" Jupiter agreed.

Yuki lied on her back and traced the constellations. She got comfortable and quickly fell asleep. Jupiter didn't notice this until he heard her snoring. _Really! Dammit Yuki._ Jupiter thought unhappily. Nice way to give me two things to carry. C'mon Yuki. Jupiter got and lifted Yuki. She opened her eyes and quickly fell asleep again. Jupiter grabbed the bag and started walking again.

It was easy to carry both the bag and Yuki until after a few hours had passed. His strength was failing and it didn't help that Yuki kept adjust herself in his arms. Jupiter decided to put her over his shoulder. He dropped the bag and put Yuki over his shoulder. She woke up from the new position she was put in. She stared at was in front of her. She watched everything get tiny the longer Jupiter walked. She looked over at Jupiter and sighed unhappily. She didn't like hanging over his shoulder this way at all. Yuki purposely hurled herself off of him. She hit the ground and started to follow Jupiter.

"Why did you do that?" Jupiter asked.

"Because I didn't like the way you were carrying me. I liked the other way better.

_(Notes: This one was super short because it's time to start a new episode. Anyway I think this lagged on a little too. I have no idea how I want episode 5 to go. Shit. Anyway I'll find a way. I got episode 6 but 5 is coming to me. I think I'll make Jupiter raid a village or something. Doesn't it seem like he would do something like that? He would just totally come into someone's village and set it on fire and take whatever he can find. Lol, oh Jupiter. Another thing, I don't know why I named a ninetales Jupiter. That's kind of a weird name for a ninetales. No, I got it now, in episode 5 Yuki and Jupiter are going to meet a crazy lady who they have to put down! Yes? No? I'll figure something out.)_


	13. Ep 5 Chapter 1

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 5

Chapter 1

Yuki and Jupiter slept all morning the next day. The soft breeze swept past them and the dim sunlight hit their faces. Yuki slept close to Jupiter mainly for security while Jupiter curled himself and held the bag close to him. Yuki adjusted herself to sleep right on top his back. Jupiter tried to push her off of him the minute she got comfortable. Jupiter rolled onto his back and tried to sleep that way. Yuki just got right on top of stomach and slept there. Jupiter pushed her off and rolled right back onto his back. Yuki just came right back and slept on top his back. This time Jupiter slept on his side. Yuki came back again and this time she made herself comfortable his side. Jupiter grumbled and gave up. He put his arm around her and slept with her. Yuki put her arm over him and yawned softly. It was quiet for a few minutes until Yuki opened her eyes. She lifted her head and peered over Jupiter. She crawled over Jupiter and pawed at his ears. Jupiter set his ears down and adjusted himself. Yuki started to play with his hair in boredom. Jupiter swatted her hand after she accidentally pulled his hair. She started to paw at each of his nine tails. Jupiter moved which ever tail she playing around with. She tugged at his jacket and sighed. Yuki was bored.

"Yuki…" Jupiter grunted.

"Yeah?" Yuki answered.

"Leave me the fuck alone." Jupiter said angrily.

Yuki stopped tugging at his jacket. She decided to eat something since he was sleeping. She knew she had full advantage over the bag while Jupiter was sleeping. She hadn't noticed the bag was in Jupiter's arms until she reached over to grab it. Yuki took a deep breath and tried to slip the bag out his hands. Jupiter just held it tighter after he felt her trying to take it. Yuki this time tried pulling it out of his arms forcefully. Jupiter smacked her hands after a while. Yuki rubbed her hands after she realized they were a bright red.

"Go back to sleep." Jupiter growled.

Yuki came back around Jupiter and set her head on his chest. She got comfortable next to him and closed her eyes. She wasn't sleeping she just lied there with her eyes closed. She felt his arm come around her again. After about ten minutes Yuki had fallen asleep for real. Jupiter opened his eyes and smiled at her. _About time you've gone to back sleep._ Jupiter thought happily. They both slept there peacefully together until they felt someone poking them. Jupiter was the first to wake up. He looked over shoulder and it was little girl. She smiled at them.

"Hello Ninetales!" she said happily.

"Nine?" was what the little girl heard from Jupiter.

"Wanna be my pokémon?" she asked.

_Where the hell did you come from! You're supposed to stay in human territory._ Jupiter thought.

"Ninetales!" a snappy sound this time.

The little girl jumped back.

"I'm not mean, I just want a pokémon." The little girl smiled.

_My Acreus, humans are the devil._ Jupiter thought angrily. He grabbed the bag and Yuki quickly and fled. Once the girl was out of sight he set both Yuki and the bag down.

"What happened?" Yuki asked who had woken up shortly after Jupiter ran off with her.

"Nothing just thought we should move in a different spot is all." Jupiter replied.

Yuki shrugged her shoulders and got up.

"C'mon then." Yuki said happily.

"Hmm?" Jupiter asked.

"We should start moving." Yuki clarified.

"Oh, yeah, okay." Jupiter agreed.

They both started walking together in a quick pace. Yuki felt the north wind sweep past her quickly. She smiled after she felt it. It made her feel so much better. Jupiter felt it too.

"Humans are crazy." Jupiter said unhappily.  
"Really?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, I heard they capture pokémon and force us to fight each other. They deprive off of seeing us get our asses kicked. They want to see us fall over and faint from pain. Another thing is they torture us by forcing us to do horrible things like fashion shows and dance for their entertainment." Jupiter replied as he shivered at the thought.

"Oh yeah and they make us to do the musical too." A voice said.

Both Yuki and Jupiter scanned the area for whoever spoke up. A dewott came from the bushes and smiled at them. He waved happily at the two of them.

"My name's River. What's yours?" the dewott asked.

"Yuki Hathaway." Yuki replied.

"Don't talk to strangers." Jupiter whispered to Yuki.

"Oh you tell me not to talk to strangers and yet I talked to you. You were defiantly a stranger when I met you." Yuki whispered back.

"Fine then. My name's Jupiter." Jupiter replied reluctantly.

"That's nice. Anyway so what business do you two have with humans anyway?" River asked.

"We don't have any business with humans. We're wild and free." Jupiter replied.

"Well that's good. I totally smashed my poke-ball." River said happily.

"What's a poke-ball?" Yuki asked curiously.

"An evil device that humans use to hold us captive and then they dress you up and make you dance to sound waves that they call music." River replied.

"Oh my goodness." Yuki answered.

"Only the physchotic pokemon want to be captured! What makes it worst is once they keep using you to battle other pokemon you become all trigger happy. You just want to tackle the next pokemon you see! It's horrible. My life sucked and now I'm free! So I found myself here but it seems as if my ex-trainer followed me here." River said as he shivered.

"So that little girl is your ex-trainer." Jupiter replied.

"More like little devil if you ask me and yes." River answered.

"Let's avoid her then." Yuki said quickly.

"Can I come with you guys? Where are you going?" River asked.

Both Yuki and Jupiter looked at each other. Yuki shrugged her shoulders while Jupiter sighed.

"Sure and we're headed over towards the waterfall cave." Jupiter replied.

"Sounds great!" River said happily.

Yuki just nodded her head.

"Why are you going there though?" River asked.

"Because Yuki needs to meet Suicune and he'll take her home from there." Jupiter replied.

"Okay, aww Yuki. How'd ya get lost from home?" River asked.

"Well this douche bag staraptor refused to take me home. Next thing I know I end up here." Yuki replied.

"Oh yeah well that's a pity." River answered.

Yuki nodded her head and smiled at River. Jupiter sighed and started walking again. River immediately caught the message and followed them. The three of them walked together in decent pace until the came upon a quiet little village. There was pond flowing next it. River was relieved to see water after so long. Yuki was relieved to a village after so long. Jupiter just twitched once he saw the water.

"Village equals food!" Yuki said happily.

"Is that all you think about?" Jupiter asked furiously.

"Only when I'm super duper hungry and I hadn't eaten breakfast yet." Yuki replied.

"Well fine. River, would like to get some food with us?" Jupiter asked.  
"Yeah sure, I'm starving." River replied happily.

Yuki smiled at River happily.

"Ooh me too! I could eat at least a five course meal!" Yuki said happily.

"Oh same here, I could probably eat more than that!" River agreed.

"Yuki, you are so lucky that you can't gain weight." Jupiter mumbled.

Both Yuki and River charged the village after they agreed on how much they could eat. Jupiter ran after them the minute they bolted off. Yuki ran behind River until he came to a complete stop. Yuki bumped into him and hit the ground. She got up and stared at River with a questioning look. She waved her hand in front his face. He gently moved out the way. Yuki looked straight ahead and caught onto what he was staring at. A beautiful buizel standing by the pond. She was standing looking aimlessly at the sky. River stood there shocked to see a pokémon as pretty as she was. The buizel turned around and made eye contact with River. The item she was holding dropped the minute she returned his gaze.

_(Notes: It took me a while to come up an idea to fill in the gap between chapter 4 and 6 but I got it. Chapter 5 is genius. Perfect for filling up a little gap. A dewott named River falls in love with a female buizel. It's sweet and I think the way presented the humans in this story was a bit mean but seriously making pokemon fight each other and dressing them up for fashion shows! I'll be honest I do enjoy going against other trainers in my HeartGold game and using my cool feraligatr to kick every trainer's ass! Same goes for my White version game, just totally using my awesome Daikenki (Samurott (I just like the Japanese name better for it)) go against weak trainers is fun! I'm such a bully though all my pokemon are super strong and stuff and even the E4 eat shit when I battle them in both games. So does Red, he eats shit too after I totally kick his ass. ONE HIT K.O.)_


	14. Ep 5 Chapter 2

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 5

Chapter 2

River face went red after she gave him a soft smile. His heart started to pound and he couldn't keep his balance. Just then a golduck walked up to the buizel and put his arm around her. He led her away once he caught onto River staring at her. Yuki shivered after he saw the cold look he gave both her and River. Yuki stood there quietly and looked at River.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked sympathetically.

"I just want to talk to her at least, but I think that may be her boyfriend." River replied.

"Well it's never a crime to talk to someone." Yuki assured him.

River smiled at Yuki. Yuki smiled back at him.

"Will you help me talk to her Yuki?" River asked.

"Sure, but I'm not very good at talking to other pokémon." Yuki replied.

"Thanks Yuki." River said happily.

Yuki and River ran over to Jupiter once they saw him walk passed them. Jupiter patted Yuki on the head and gave River a gentle smile.

"Once I stock up on food we're gettin' out of here." Jupiter said.

"And after River talks to that buizel girl." Yuki added.

Jupiter nodded his head.

"Wait…what?" Jupiter asked after he realized what came out of Yuki's mouth.

"River saw a girl and he wants to talk to her." Yuki replied.

"But…we have to keep mo-" Jupiter couldn't finish his sentence after both Yuki and River gave him a puppy face.

He sighed unhappily and nodded his head.

"Okay fine. After River talks to this buizel then we can go." Jupiter replied.

Yuki gave River a high five and smiled at him. River smiled back at Yuki happily. They quickly ran off to find the buizel and left Jupiter behind.

"That's alright; I'll be at the store then!" Jupiter shouted as he watched them run in hot pursuit to find the buizel.

They looked everywhere in the village for her. Yuki looked in stores while River asked around. They scattered themselves until they met up at a school house. Yuki walked up to River and took a deep breath.

"Have you found her yet?" Yuki asked.

"No." River replied.

Yuki noticed the same golduck from earlier by himself this time. Yuki ran over to him quickly. She approached him cautiously and slowly. He looked at her once she walked up to him. River nervously watched Yuki from a distance.

"Hello, my name's Yuki Hathaway." Yuki said nervously as she tried her best to strike a conversation.

"Hey, name's A.J." the golduck answered.

"That's a lovely name. So, um….A.J I was wondering if you knew where a girl buizel is." Yuki said nervously.

"You mean Kerri?" A.J asked.

"Um…I think so." Yuki answered nervously.

"Yeah I know where she is. She's at home." A.J said.

"Which house is hers?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Why are you looking for her anyway?" A.J asked.

"Because my new friend over there wants to talk to her." Yuki replied.

A.J looked over at River and remembered him the minute he saw him.

"Hell no he can't talk to Kerri." A.J snapped.

"But why not? I see no harm in it and besides it's just talking." Yuki replied quickly.

"I said NO!" A.J shouted.

Yuki took a few steps away from A.J. River saw Yuki trembling and quickly ran over to her to see if she was okay.

"Hey don't yell at her like that!" River shouted.

"And what are you gonna do about it? Gonna save an ice-type like her!" A.J snapped.

"She's my friend and I don't like it when other pokémon think they can talk to my friends that way! Also quit pointing out her type. Yes she's an ice-type and it's not like you have any real effect on her!" River barked.

"Well maybe you should watch what your friend does huh!" A.J snapped.

"Well she was trying to be nice and make friends and you suddenly just yell at her like that!" River barked furiously.

Kerri, the buizel, saw River standing up for Yuki. She stood there in shock. She never had seen anyone brave enough to stand up to A.J that way. Kerri saw a beautiful blue rose and picked it. A.J stood up and purposely pushed Yuki. She caught herself before she could fall over. Yuki took another few steps back.

"Ooh look I just pushed your little friend. What're you gonna do about it heroine?" he teased River.

River shoved A.J the minute he finished his sentence.

"Don't you dare put your hands on her like that!" River barked.

A.J walked over to Yuki and pushed her again. This time Yuki couldn't catch herself in time and fell over.

"Just did." A.J laughed.

River was so angry he could just explode.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER!" River shouted.

"You can't tell me what to do! I'll push her if I want to!" A.J laughed.

River grabbed the scalchops on the side of his pants and held them up. A.J took a quick step back.

"Ooh I'm so scared!" A.J teased.

"You should be!" River growled furiously.

A.J walked over to Yuki and pushed her down while she was trying to get herself back up again. Yuki hit the ground again and this time she started crying. She was wiping the tears off of her face after she heard A.J laughing at her.

"Look at your stupid, weak, icy friend. Crying like a little bitch!" A.J taunted as he pointed at Yuki.

This made Yuki cry a little harder than before. River couldn't handle his anger anymore. He hurled himself at A.J before A.J could blink. Kerri stood there in shock. She ran over to the fight. River had punched him in the face and gave him a black-eye. A.J shook the pain off and went to hit River back. River swiftly moved out of the way when A.J tackled him. He hit the ground and tried to pick himself up before River could take the opportunity to hit him again. River kicked him in the stomach while he was trying to get up. Kerri ran over to Yuki and offered her hand. Yuki looked up at Kerri and slowly took her hand. She helped Yuki up and gave her a small smile.

"Are you alright?" Kerri asked.

"I think I'll be fine." Yuki replied quietly.

Kerri handed her a handkerchief to wipe the tears off her face. Yuki smiled at her and took it. Both Yuki and Kerri moved out the way when A.J was thrown in their direction. He hit the ground and stood up again. River grabbed his scalchops and hit him about four times fast and knocked him down again.

"Get up!" River barked as he knocked A.J down.

A.J attempted to get up but River just kicked him down again.

"I said GET UP!" River shouted.

A.J attempted to get up again but once again River just kicked him back down. Kerri ran in front of River once A.J attempted to get up again. River stopped what he was doing the minute Kerri ran in front of him. She helped A.J up and brushed him off.

"Don't hurt him anymore!" Kerri said unhappily.

River remained quiet as he watched Kerri help A.J get away. Yuki frowned at them both.

"I'm coming back to kick your ass!" A.J shouted.

River didn't reply he just stood there watching Kerri. When she gave him that cold look and told him to stop hurting him made River shiver. River noticed the bruises on Kerri which also made him shiver a bit. After they were out of sight River ran over to Yuki.

"Are you okay Yuki?" River asked worriedly.

"I'll be okay." Yuki replied timidly.

"I hope he never puts his hands on you again." River said angrily.

Yuki thanked River for standing up for her like that. She smiled at him and gave him a hug. River hugged her back tightly. _Pyro is mean, but he isn't nearly as mean as A.J. _Yuki thought. _I'd choose Pyro over that douche any day. _River grabbed Yuki's hand and led her to the store where Jupiter was. Yuki needed Jupiter at the moment for reassurance. He made her feel safe and secure. She knew that after the first time she was pushed Jupiter would've probably killed him by then. After seeing River in action though she felt a lot safer with him.

_(Notes: I'm not good at fight scenes so please don't be too harsh on me. And also notice how River treats Yuki. I'd say he treats more like a sister or something than just a "new friend" to me. He stood up for her and he fought for her. Kerri on the other hand is kinda iffy here. She does like River but she doesn't like seeing A.J get hurt either. What's up with the bruises on Kerri anyway (of course only I know.)? Jupiter is like Yuki's big brother btw (by the way). She feels better about being around him and everything. So I did enjoy writing this chapter. I enjoyed River kicking A.J's ass, after all River used to be a human's pokemon. I was proud of myself when A.J got punched in the face. Serves him right! I honestly believe that Dewott is a pretty dangerous pokemon and it's called the "discipline pokemon" oh yeah I'm sure River will show A.J some discipline alright.)_


	15. Ep 5 Chapter 3

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 5

Chapter 3

Jupiter told Yuki to stay away from A.J after River told him what happened. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere without Jupiter now. River was allowed to run off if he wanted too. Jupiter sat on the grass and watch Yuki soak her feet in the water. She started to splash the water around the place until some water landed near Jupiter.

"Watch where you're doing." Jupiter demanded.

"Sorry Jupiter." Yuki replied.

Jupiter sat a little bit further from Yuki but still close enough to keep in her check. Yuki got up and crawled over to Jupiter.

"Can you dry my feet off?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah." Jupiter answered.

"Without burning me?" Yuki added.

"Yes." Jupiter sighed.

He quickly dried her off and handed her socks.

"Put your stuff back on." Jupiter said quietly.

Yuki just nodded her head and did what he told her to. Jupiter handed her some bread to eat to make her feel better. Yuki gladly took and wolfed it down with in minutes.

"You're going to be the death of me." Jupiter mumbled.

Yuki sat in Jupiter lap and fell asleep a few minutes later. _Eat, sleep, eat, sleep, is that all you do oh and you like to complain a little bit too._ Jupiter thought quietly.

Meanwhile River was trying to find Kerri to apologize to her beating A.J. He looked everywhere and finally he decided to check the pond. He ran over to the pond and all he found were Jupiter and Yuki sleeping. He ran off to look another place. River had given up after tried looking every where possible. He decided to join Yuki and Jupiter again. Once he walked over to the pond Yuki and Jupiter wasn't there. He walked over to the building near the pond and found them with their back glued against the wall.

"What're you two doing?" River asked curiously.

"Look." Yuki whispered.

River peered over the building and saw A.J with Kerri. He was yelling at her for some reason. Kerri was apologizing countless times. He had overridden her voice with his shouting and yelling. Kerri looked unhappy and was trying to explain something to him.

"Aren't two going to do anything!" River asked worriedly.

"Jupiter won't let me." Yuki replied.

"It's not our business." Jupiter answered.

"Well if two won't do anything then I will!" River said angrily.

Yuki went to stop him but Jupiter just held her back. River marched over to A.J in anger. He was angry but he wasn't too angry until he saw A.J slap Kerri. Now River was more than just angry he was feeling so many different emotions at once after that.

"HEY!" River shouted.

A.J jumped back at the sudden sound of River's voice. He turned around caught River standing there in anger. Kerri wiped the tears off her face. River ran over to A.J and slammed him on the ground the minute he saw Kerri crying. Jupiter and Yuki quickly came from behind the building and stood there in shock. River had at least punched A.J's face out seven times or maybe even more. Kerri didn't stop River this time. She allowed him to beat A.J until he couldn't move. A.J kicked River where it hurt pretty hard to get to River off of him. River fell over and started whimpering. A.J got up and wiped the blood of his face and walked over to River. The minute he started to kick him when River used surf. This was just enough to push A.J away a good distance. Water had gotten everywhere. The village, which was full of water-type pokémon, ran out of their houses to see where all the sudden water came from. Jupiter jumped onto a roof the minute water came near him. He helped Yuki up and stayed there until the water had died down. River stood up and brushed himself off. He waited for A.J to tackle him but instead A.J had left after everyone came out to see what was going on. River looked over at Kerri after he realized A.J wasn't coming back.

"I'm sorry Kerri…" River whispered to Kerri.

"It's okay." Kerri replied.

"My name's River." River said nervously.

"My name's Kerri." Kerri replied.

"Are you okay?" River asked worriedly.

"I'll be okay, he always slaps me." Kerri replied timidly.

"That's not okay. Why are you with someone like him?" River asked.

"To tell you the truth…I really don't know. Thanks River for rescuing me." Kerri replied.

"Sure thing Kerri." River said quietly.

Kerri wrapped her arms around River happily. River was shocked for minute and soon he settle down and hugged her back. Yuki smiled at them while Jupiter was waiting for the water to go away. Kerri kissed the side of River's face and held up a blue rose to him.

"I picked it for you." Kerri said sweetly.

River took the rose happily.

"Thank you it's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." River replied as he kissed her back.

Yuki sighed happily and tugged on Jupiter's shoulder. Jupiter looked over at Kerri and River. He smirked a little bit.

Later that day after the water had completely gone Jupiter and Yuki were ready to leave.

"So you're staying here?" Jupiter asked.

"Yes, I wanna stay here with Kerri." River replied.

"We'll miss you River." Yuki said.

"I'll miss you two too. Thanks for letting me know you two." River replied.

"I want to thank you also." Kerri added.

"You're welcome Kerri." Yuki said sweetly.

"We'll we need to get going. Bye River, we won't forget you." Jupiter said as he took Yuki by the hand.

"Bye Jupiter, bye Yuki. I won't forget you two either. Especially you, Yuki." River answered.

They waved good bye to each other and River watched Jupiter and Yuki walk off together. Yuki felt a lot better that day. Night had fallen and both Jupiter and Yuki were getting a little bit tired. They both yawned tiredly and gave each other looks.

"Let's find a safe place to sleep." Jupiter said tiredly.

Yuki nodded her head and followed Jupiter. They came to spot hidden by trees.

"This should be good enough." Jupiter said as he set the bag down.

He lied down with Yuki getting comfortable beside him. She yawned and fell asleep next to him. Jupiter did the same thing and fell asleep. The night was calm and peaceful for about an hour.

"Hey, look who I found." A voice mumbled.

Yuki barely opened her eyes. Everything was all blurry to her. She could make out voices but she barely see their figures.

"Well I guess this is lucky break. Let's hurry up and get this traitor back to base camp." Another voice mumbled.

Yuki blinked a few times and fell asleep.

"He's got a cute little girl with him too. What're we gonna do with her?"

"Stupid, we'll just have her tag along, duh."

"Alright, alright don't yell at me."

"C'mon hurry up and get them in the truck before they wake up. Let's make sure they don't wake up during our little car ride to the base."

"I'm hauling the girl."

"No fool I'm hauling the girl, you can get Jupiter.

"But he looks heavy."

"He's skinny as a rail, he can't possibly be heavy."

"B-but"

"Just get him."

"Fine…"

_(Notes: Yay! Chapter 6 and 7 is gonna be a joy ride for me!)_


	16. Ep 6 Chapter 1

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 6

Chapter 1

Yuki woke up and stretched herself out. She scanned the area and noticed the stone walls and the darkness. There was a tiny light hanging above them that barely lit up the area. She also noticed the outfit she was wearing. It was black and white striped uniform that was baggy on her. Yuki's heart began pounding furiously after she realized her surroundings. Yuki got up and started looking for Jupiter.

"JUPITER!" Yuki screamed.

There was no answer.

"JUPITER!" Yuki screamed helplessly.

Tears started pouring down her face. She sat down and with her hands her lap. She heard footsteps approaching. Yuki looked around to see who was coming.

"Get back in your cell, traitor!" said a pokémon.

Yuki saw Jupiter land right in front of her.

"We'll take the damn handcuffs off when you're dead." The pokémon said as he walked off laughing.

"I QUIT BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL CRAZY!" Jupiter shouted.

"No cares why you quit, and you didn't quit you ruined everything." The pokémon replied.

Jupiter lifted himself up and sat down on the cold stone floor. Yuki walked over to him and sat next to him. She leaned on his shoulder quietly for a few long minutes. Jupiter refused to look at Yuki for the time.

"I'm sorry Yuki…." Jupiter whispered shamefully.

"What is going on?" Yuki asked quietly.

"We're gonna die." Jupiter mumbled.

"B-but…" Yuki gasped.

"It's all my fault." Jupiter whispered.

"What did you do!" Yuki asked.

"An operation went due to sabotage and they were trying figure out who did it. It was me and I destroyed the whole operation. This stupid organization have been looking for me ever since after I ran off. It so happens that they found me now and the penalty is well….death." Jupiter replied.

"Is this stupid organization or whatever also known as _them_?" Yuki asked nervously.

"Yeah that's what all the other pokémon in the forest call them. They only come out at night and that's why we had to stay on the move at night, but last night I made a stupid poor choice and decided that we should find a safe place to sleep and it wasn't as safe as I thought. In fact it wasn't safe at all." Jupiter replied.

"What's their motivation anyway?" Yuki asked.

"To spread whatever place they can take over with darkness or some shit like that." Jupiter replied.

"Why?" Yuki asked.

"Because their nocturnal and they only like the dark. After all they're made up of dark-type pokémon." Jupiter replied.

Yuki shivered at the idea.

"Where did they take you?" Yuki asked curiously.

"No where dangerous. Yuki can you get the handcuffs off of me?" Jupiter asked.

"Ooh I don't know, it looks hard to toy with." Yuki replied.

"You have to try Yuki." Jupiter encouraged.

Yuki nodded her head and sat behind Jupiter. Yuki looked around for something to use.

"Where's the bag?" Yuki asked curiously.

"They took it." Jupiter replied.

"Damn it." Yuki mumbled.

Yuki grabbed the hair clip out of her hair and started to fiddle around with the handcuffs. After about forty-five minutes Yuki gave up.

"I can't do it." Yuki said unhappily.

"Keep trying Yuki, you almost got it." Jupiter encouraged.

Yuki started trying to get the handcuffs open again. Yuki gave up after the hair clip snapped in two pieces.

"I can't do it, my hair clip snapped in half." Yuki whimpered.

"I was a good effort Yuki, thank you for trying." Jupiter replied.

Yuki rested her head in Jupiter's lap.

"So this is then…" Yuki mumbled.

"Well….." Jupiter hesitated.

"No." Yuki whispered.  
"What?" Jupiter asked.

"No!" Yuki said louder.

Jupiter watched Yuki lift herself up.

"I need to get home, we don't have time to sit here and worry about it all ending. We have to get out of here!" Yuki said.

"Do you have a plan?" Jupiter asked hopelessly.  
"No, but we should take advantage of the first chance we get." Yuki replied.

"Like that." Jupiter answered.

Yuki looked up and saw cell door slide open.

"Grab the girl." Said one pokémon.

Yuki quickly jumped back until the pokémon grabbed her arms. They forced them behind her back and cuffed them. Yuki sighed worriedly after she heard the handcuffs snap. The pokémon behind led her out of the cell and shut the slammed the door. Jupiter began sweating the minute they took Yuki away. Yuki refused to walk the whole time. They pushed her to get her moving but she still resisted. The other pokémon hit the pokémon who was trying to get Yuki to move.

"That ain't how you do it dumb-ass! Like this!" the other pokémon said furiously.

He shoved Yuki furiously and kicked to get her moving. Yuki yelped and started walking.

"I was just trying to be nice to her. She is just a little girl." The pokémon said nervously.

"Shut up ass-hole and just get to the boss already. You don't have time to be nice." The other pokémon said unhappily.

The pokémon led Yuki out of the hallway filled with cells and into a bigger room. They both shoved Yuki in front of a tall, thick, older looking umbreon. He didn't look friendly at all. He gave Yuki a cold dark look.

"So you're the little girl Jupiter was blabbing about." He said darkly.

He walked around Yuki and stopped in front of her.

"Can't just kill you can we?" he mumbled.

Yuki started trembling at the thought of death.

"Well kid, how would you like to join us? I mean, you do get benefits. Forget about Jupiter and we'll compromise here." He said.

"No…" Yuki whispered.

"Why not? Trust me, you're even lucky your get an offer like this." He replied.

"I said no, not if you kill Jupiter." Yuki whispered nervously.

"We have to kill him, he's a traitor. How about we give him an extended trial? He's supposed to die in three days; we can make it a week instead if that makes you feel better." He suggested.

"I rather fucking die than allow join your stupid organization. And all due respect for the shitty attire you put me in, I rather die pure than join your crappy organization. You can suck the dick I don't have!" Yuki said confidently.

She snarled at him and immediately spit on his shoe. On the outside Yuki was proud of herself but on the inside she was wondering what the hell she just did. _I'm so fucking screwed right now_. Yuki thought quietly. He immediately slapped Yuki with full force. Yuki thought she was seeing starts. She felt a little dizzy too. She shook her head and refused to look him the eyes.

"KILL HER! JUST KILL HER RIGHT NOW!" He shouted angrily.

"Yes Sir!" both the pokémon said at once.

They saluted him and grabbed Yuki quickly.

"Father! Surely you wouldn't kill a girl as feisty and as aggressive as her?" a deep, yet attractive voice shouted.

All four pokémon stopped and turned their attention the pokémon standing in the door way with his arms crossed.

"S-SHE-" he was interrupted.

"Oh come now, Father, she's already proved herself to be something interesting hasn't she? I mean look at her, and to waste such potential would actually be depressing. Your anger blinds you Father." The pokémon standing by the door said.

"What! Fine! If you can prove to me that's she's worth something than maybe I'll spare her life. You have until Jupiter's trial." His father answered.

"Too little time, so much to do. Extend the trial." The pokémon demanded.

"Jupiter's trial?" he asked.

"Uh, duh, who else? C'mon you don't want to see Jupiter go down anyway. He was your best pokémon anyway. He just had a little flaw. You could convince him to join back up again." The pokémon replied.

"A week." He answered.

"Good." The pokémon replied.

He walked over to Yuki and grabbed her arm. Yuki followed him reluctantly. _I have a bad feeling about this, but he did save my life…_ Yuki thought nervously.

_(Notes: Craving some...*giggles* romance anyone. Ah yes, the leader's son. It's so perfect isn't it. He's attractive and so is his personalty.)_


	17. Ep 6 Chapter 2

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 6

Chapter 2

Yuki walked with this rather attractive pokémon. He was an umbreon just like his father but he had different look to him. He was defiantly tall, thin, and had beautiful long hair. Not only was he attractive but to add it, he was a shiny umbreon. He was blue instead of yellow on him, and beautiful golden eyes, instead red eyes, while the rest of his fur was black. He brought Yuki up to a door. He opened the door and gave her a look that made walk into his room. Black walked in with Yuki and closed the door behind him. Yuki saw him lock the door.

"Hey." He said softly.

Yuki stood there nervously as he paced around her. He circled her a few times.

"Hi…" Yuki replied nervously.

"What's your name?" he asked softly.

"Yuki… and you?" Yuki replied nervously.

"Um…Black." He answered devilishly.

Yuki shivered at the way he said it.

"Y-you're a dark-type." Yuki said nervously.

"Yeah, and you're a pretty-type." Black replied.

Yuki took a deep breath.

"So, Yuki, I've seen or heard of a glaceon in the forest before. Of course not that it matters or anything. Hey, Yuki, you must be so uncomfortable with those handcuffs on." Black said gently.

Yuki nodded her head. Yuki watched Black grabbed a key from the shelf right above his bed. He walked behind Yuki and unlocked the handcuffs. Yuki held her hands in front of her and sighed in relief. Yuki saw his hand coming near her cheek. She moved back a little.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." Black assured her.

Yuki felt his hand rub her cheek. Yuki started to relax after she noticed how good it felt.

"I'm sorry my father slapped you like that. Something as pretty as you shouldn't be getting hit like that." Black said softly.

"I'll be okay…" Yuki whispered.

"I know you'll be okay." Black replied.

Yuki suddenly felt his fingertips run down body, tracing her figure. Yuki took a deep breath and felt her heart suddenly pounding.

"I bet you'd look better in something else. Here, I've made some modifications to your little outfit you had in that bag. You might like this better anyway." Black said as he handed Yuki the outfit he altered.

Yuki was horrified.

"I'm not wearing that! Pervert!" Yuki barked.

"I'm no pervert, I just want to see you comfortable, you don't look very happy in that little prison outfit." Black replied softly.

Yuki looked at the outfit once again. She sighed unhappily.

"If I put that on, do you promise to save Jupiter's life?" Yuki asked.

"You're gonna have to do a lot more for me than just put a little outfit on for me in order to save Jupiter. After all he did ruin the biggest operation this organization has ever had." Black replied.

Yuki took the outfit and walked into the bathroom. She shut the door furiously. Black sat on his bed and waited for her to come out. After about twenty-five minutes Black decided to check on her.

"Yuki, it doesn't take very long to put a dress on. Are you alright in there?" Black asked.

"Leave me alone." Yuki replied unhappily.

"Oh come now Yuki don't be so harsh. Come on out and let's see how you look." Black encouraged.

"I look stupid." Yuki replied nervously.

"Just come out Yuki. Don't be shy about it." Black encouraged.

Yuki slowly opened the bathroom door and walked out sheepishly. Black face turned red the minute he saw her. He gave a smile and two thumbs up.  
"Oh Yuki, you look wonderful! How could you say you look stupid? I think you look beautiful." Black assured her.

Yuki just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. _If you think that then that means you just got turned on. Pervert._ Yuki thought unhappily. Black stood there with a satisfied look on his face.

"Alright, you got me. I'll help you save Jupiter, just don't take that off!" Black said happily.

Yuki wanted to slap him.

"Only to save Jupiter." Yuki mumbled angrily.

Black walked up to Yuki and reached for her hand. Yuki stepped back and crossed her arms again.

"Don't touch me!" Yuki snapped.

"Alright, I won't. Keep your shirt on." Black replied.

Yuki stood there quietly.

"So where you sleeping?" Black asked.

"What! Um… on the floor!" Yuki replied.

"You can sleep on my bed if you want." Black said with smile coming across his face.

"No, that's alright the floor is fine." Yuki assured him.

"Oh, but a glaceon as beautiful and suggestive as you surely deserves a nice a place to rest through the day." Black said gently.

"I love sleeping on floors." Yuki replied.

"Oh Yuki, but y-" Black was quickly interrupted by Yuki.

"I SAID I LOVE SLEEPING ON FLOORS!" Yuki shouted.

"Alright, then you can sleep on the floor. Just quit shouting." Black said reluctantly.

That morning Yuki was had to fall asleep. She had been up all night watching Black and making sure he wasn't going to do anything to her. She lied down on the floor far away from the bed and stared up the ceiling. Black had given her blanket to sleep on but the hard floor was making her back hurt. She tried to make herself comfortable but every position she tried just made her uncomfortable. She sat up and looked over at Black. She hated how comfortable and peaceful he looked. She sat there unhappily and tried her best to again make herself comfortable again. After about five minutes of being on the floor she couldn't take it anymore. It just hurt too much to be on the hard floor. She stood up and reluctantly placed herself at the end of Black's bed. She felt like she was in heaven. It was soft and comfortable. It almost felt she was on a cloud. She lied on her back and felt so much better. Black felt the extra weight on his bed the minute Yuki set herself on it. He sat up and smiled at her. Yuki made eye contact with him and shivered at the look he gave her.

"Didn't like the floor I take it?" Black asked.

"Go back to sleep." Yuki replied.

"Well, I will, and I'll make room for you if you want." Black answered.

"Then hurry up and move over." Yuki said quickly.

Black moved for her and allowed to lie down next to him. She stretched out and felt so good. She fell asleep the second she got comfortable. Black had already fallen asleep before Yuki did. They both slept there feeling great. Yuki felt great because she was sleeping the most comfortable bed in the world. Black felt great because Yuki was next to him.

_(Notes: Black is so not Yuki's type. He's taller than her, he's a dark type, he's thin, and he's aggressive. But Yuki is soooo Black's type. She's adorable, she's sweet, she's shorter than him, she's thin, she's a glaceon, and to top it all off Black admires her thin and cute figure. He also secretly enjoys the sound of her voice. To Black, Yuki is like an angel who fell out of the sky for him, but to Yuki, Black is just another type of bully in her life that she doesn't need.)_


	18. Ep 6 Chapter 3

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 6

Chapter 3

When Yuki and Black had fallen asleep they were far apart from each other. Yuki had her side and he had his. When night fell and they were almost ready to wake up Yuki was cuddling onto Black while Black was had arm over her. Black opened his eyes and yawned. He saw Yuki holding onto him and he immediately started smiling to himself._ I had feeling she would do this._ Black thought happily to himself. _So, warm and soft. Smells like cologne and strawberry cake. Taste like….taste like….what does it taste like? It taste like…fur. Yes fur and sounds like….sounds like heaven. It looks like…..it looks just like…_ Yuki slowly opened her eyes to see what she was admiring. She caught herself with Black's tail in her mouth.

"You shouldn't put other pokémons' tails in your mouth Yuki. No matter how much you like them." Black said quietly.

Yuki jumped out the bed the minute she realized what was going on.

"You did that! You stuffed your tail in my mouth!" Yuki said angrily.

"No, you decided to lick my tail, and then you started nibbling on it. I was trying to wake you up but uh…" Black replied.

Yuki spit all the black fur out of her mouth. Black sat up and started wiping his tail with a towel.

"You made my tail all wet with your mouth, next you feel like licking me, try getting my lips instead." Black said quietly.

"No! You made me get fur all in my mouth!" Yuki snapped.

"You're a feisty pokémon aren't you? I bet a lot of other pokémon have a hard time pushing you around." Black commented.

Yuki stood there in shock. _What did he just say?_ Yuki asked herself.

"You're such a vicious kind of girl right? I like it, it looks cute on you." Black said happily.

V-vicious? Yuki was couldn't believe he said that about her.

"Girls like you are to die for. You know how stand up for yourself, Yuki, like what did to my dad. You stood up to even him. You must be the most confident girl I've ever met. I like that quality about you." Black added.

He looked over at Yuki and saw tears running down her face. Yuki wiped her eyes and sighed unhappily.

"What's wrong Yuki?" Black asked.

"I'm…I'm not any of those things. I just…I just need to stay strong is all. I wouldn't n-normally act like this. I get bullies all the time…but if I continue to act like a p-push over then something bad will happen to Jupiter. I r-refuse to l-lose him because I can't stand up for myself." Yuki said quietly.

Black took Yuki by the hands and guided her to sit down with him.

"So you really care that much for Jupiter huh?" Black asked.

"Y-yes…" Yuki replied.

"Alright Yuki…." Black said.

He got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Yuki wanted to follow him but instead she just sat there. She knew she was safe where she was at.

Later that night Black came back to check on Yuki.

"Yuki?" Black called out.

She looked over the bed and saw Black.

"Where's Jupiter…?" Yuki whispered.  
"What?" Black asked.

"I said where's Jupiter!" Yuki repeated.

"Um in his cell." Black answered.

"I rather be with him than you." Yuki said unhappily.

"Was gone too long?" Black asked worriedly.

"No…I just want to be with Jupiter." Yuki answered.

"No one is allowed to see him right now though so I can't help you with that." Black

Yuki her arms and turned her head away from him. She sat there silently for a long time. After about thirty-five minutes Black came over and sat next to her.

"Yuki…, I can't do anything about that. I'm not leader, my dad is. So I have to get approval from him and I tried already but he said no. No one is allowed to see Jupiter until tomorrow night." Black said quietly.

Before she knew it she was leaning on his shoulder and clinging onto his arm. Black's face turned a deep red and immediately put his arm around her shoulder. Yuki often did this to any pokémon that was near her whenever she became distressed. Tears were beginning to spill from her eyes. Black used his other hand to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"C'mon…" Black whispered.

"Huh?" Yuki asked.  
"Let's go see Jupiter." Black said quietly.

"But I thought you said no one could go see him?" Yuki asked.

"I did, and no can see Jupiter, but I hate to see someone as pretty as you cry. So if it makes you feel better than we'll go see Jupiter." Black answered.

Yuki wiped the tears from her eyes and gave him a bright smile. He saw her eyes light up with happiness and a huge smile stretch over her face. She hugged Black tightly and started to cry again.

"T-thank you…" Yuki whispered.

Black just smiled to himself. He was happy he made her happy for the moment.

"Sure thing…" Black answered.

Yuki got up and ran over to the door. She was excited and hopping up and down encouraging him to open the door. Black stood up and walked over to the door to open it. Yuki would run ahead of him and stop to wait for him. Once he caught up she'd run ahead again. She encourage him to hurry up and he'd just walk a little faster each time. Black saw something silver in between Yuki's breast and gave her a suspicious look.

"The key is your boobs." Black muttered.

Yuki stopped and laughed as if it was meant to be a joke.  
"What! No it's not! What key!" Yuki asked.

"The key to helping Jupiter." Black answered.

"The key to getting those handcuffs off of him. After I found out that this key can unlock any set of handcuffs I took it." Yuki replied.

"Whatever, c'mon Yuki." Black said.

He kept himself from laughing at her.

"You're not going to do anything about?" Yuki asked in shock.

"Why should I? Jupiter never did anything to me. He's cool anyway." Black replied.

"So you don't want Jupiter to die as much as I do, do you?" Yuki asked.

"Nope. Jupiter has a lot going for him." Black answered.

"Seriously! I thought you would want to him die!" Yuki said with a surprise look on her face.

"Well… no, like I said earlier before we left. I'm not the leader…now am I? My father is and you know how that goes. I'm just a captain is all." Black replied.

Yuki stared at him as he walked passed her. He turned around and gave her a devilish smile. Yuki jumped back and her face went red. She felt something that she didn't recognize when he looked at her. He's _not such a bad pokémon after all._ Yuki thought. She shook it off and started to follow him again. They walked through the hallways quietly for a while. Black wasn't speaking to her. He remained quiet instead of asking her curious questions, like he normally did. Yuki soon found herself staring at him. Yuki noticed the way he walking with his hands in his pockets and how hair perfectly fell over his face, how he sighed every now and then, Yuki almost felt attracted to him. She sighed in admiration. Black stopped in front a huge steel door.

"Here we are." Black said.

Yuki stood there staring at him. Black looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Yuki?" Black called.

Yuki shook her head and stared at him.

"Huh?" she answered.

"What's up? Are you okay?" Black asked.  
"I'm…uh… I'm fine." Yuki answered.

"Then why were you staring at me like that?" Black asked curiously.

"Huh…oh uh I was trying to figure out your age." Yuki replied, she lied.

"Twenty-one." Black stated.

"You're twenty-one and you're hitting on me!" Yuki asked.

"How old are you?" Black asked nervously.

"Thirteen." Yuki answered with a sassy tone of voice.

Black's face went red the minute she said her age. He felt a little embarrassed inside. He tried to hide the embarrassment by laughing.  
"I never a-actually had a crush on you- uh let's go see Jupiter. Remember that!" Black said as he quickly opened the steel door.

Yuki gave him a devilish smile and winked at him. Black sighed feeling so disappointed in himself. Yuki walked in front of him this time. He looked her up and down again. Age is nothing but a number. Black thought confidently to himself. I can't get over her and I won't. Age is nothing but a number, note to self. Yuki is absolutely beautiful. I can still make a move…eventually. Black ran in front of Yuki.

"Wanna race! Jupiter is all the way down that hallway. The very last cell and the only cell with a steel door instead of bars." Black asked.

"Sure." Yuki answered.

Black started counting down. After he got to one Yuki bolted off. He didn't even get chance to say "go." Black chased after her in hot pursuit to teach her lesson for not following the rules. They had woken up some of the daytime prisoners (prisoners only active in the day). They weren't too happy to see them running up and down the hallway like they were nuts. Yuki's laughing was echoing through the cells and Black's ranting about "following the rules" also echoed through out the cells. Yuki touched the door to Jupiter's cell first.

"I win! Ha!" Yuki teased.

"Yeah that's only because you ran before I could say go." Black stated.  
"I thought you'd be faster." Yuki said happily.

"I probably am, but we didn't have a fair race. Now since you failed to follow the rules you have to face a penalty." Black replied.

Yuki felt him push her against the steel door. He put one finger on her lips and gave that smile again.

"Pervert." Yuki breathed.

"Am I really?" Black giggled.

Yuki just smiled back and pushed him off of her. Black just laughed while he opened the door. Sure enough there was Jupiter.

_(Notes: So Yuki has decided to open up to Black because he cares about Jupiter almost as much she does which totally changes her mind about him. We shall soon see what goes on with Jupiter in the next episode! Anyway so I find a lot of errors on these things mainly because I write them super duper late at night. I talking about 1 am, 2 am, 3 am kinda late. So bare with me here. I spend the day drawing and spend the night writing.)_


	19. Ep 7 Chapter 1

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 7

Chapter 1

Jupiter was sitting there blowing fire at the wall trying to burn his way out. Of course it wasn't working and he gave up eventually. He sat there in the darkness waiting for some sort of sign until he heard voices coming from the door. He sat there as he cautiously waited for what coming. He listened carefully but he could barely make out the words. He was ready for anything at the moment. Before he knew it the swung open and Yuki was hugging him tightly. Jupiter wanted to hug her back but the handcuffs were keeping him limited.  
"I'm so glad you're alright." Yuki said happily.

Jupiter smiled in relief to see she was okay. He looked up and saw Black standing in the door way. Jupiter felt more relief wash over him.

"Captain." Jupiter said happily.

Black just smiled at him.

"Thank you for keeping her safe." Jupiter said thankfully.

"No problem." Black replied.

Yuki grabbed the key she was hiding and unlocked the handcuffs. Jupiter rotated his wrist in relief. He gave Yuki a hug and thanked her for freeing him. He let her go and stood up feeling so much better.

"So, Captain, got another bright idea?" Jupiter asked.

"Nope." Black answered.

"Seriously! I thought you of all pokémon would know what to do next?" Jupiter teased.

"Well not with that pretty little one over there." Black replied as he gave Yuki a sweet look.

"Let's get the hell out of here before they figure you two freed me." Jupiter suggested.

Yuki grabbed Jupiter's arm and hung onto him. Black stood there and noticed the guards passing by.

"So we can either try being ninjas or we could just make a run for it." Black said quietly.

"Um…I haven't had any fun in a while." Jupiter replied with a smile.

"So, Yuki, how fast can you run?" Black asked with a smiled attached to his face.

"Huh?" Yuki answered.

A few minutes later alarms were going off and there were guards everywhere. Yuki apparently was over Jupiter's shoulder again. She watched the other pokémon tailing them persistently. For every door they ran past Jupiter would set on fire. Some of the guards hold back and call the water-types to come put it out. Which gave them enough time to get them off of there tail for about a few minutes. Black led the way. Once they left the prison Black pressed the emergency button on the side of the entrance. The steel metal door locked itself and left the prison guards inside. The door wasn't going to open for another few days. Black and Jupiter ran past the boss's office quickly. Before they knew it more grunts were on their tail again. They came to a dead end and turned around with their backs against the wall.

"What do we do now Captain!" Jupiter asked quickly.

"Um… I dunno this time." Black answered.

Yuki held onto Jupiter a little tighter now. She looked around and quickly noticed the fire extinguisher in the glass case next to them.

"Set this bitch on fire!" Yuki demanded.

"What are you crazy! You'll get hurt!" Jupiter answered.

Yuki smashed the glass and showed Jupiter the fire extinguisher. Jupiter nodded and didi what she asked. Sure enough the place was on fire. Black sprayed any fire near Yuki. The exit was right there, they just had to run a little bit faster before the door closed in on them. Jupiter was successful. He made it out just in time and Yuki was with him too. Jupiter stopped noticed Black was a little shaken up. He stood at the entrance and he look…scared? Black took a step out of the building and soon he was out completely. The door had shut behind him. He walked over to Jupiter and Yuki and gave them an awkward smile.

"Are you okay?" Jupiter asked.

"Yeah…just never really…been…" Black hesitated.

He looked around the forest and stared up at the sky. He was staring at the stars in pure fascination. He stood there in shock for a while. He felt the cold night air sweep past his fur. He shivered at the feeling and sighed unhappily. Jupiter put Yuki down and patted her on the head.

"So, Captain, what're you gonna do from here on out?" Jupiter asked curiously.

"Um… can I tag along?" Black asked nervously.

"Sure, you did help us get out of there." Jupiter replied.

They heard slams and bangs on the door behind them. They quickly fled the area.

About an hour later Jupiter had found the path they were on before. It took a very long time and didn't help him that Yuki and Black kept arguing with each other. Once they were on the path again they decided to stop for something to drink.

"Alright, apparently our bag is gone so we're going to have to start from scratch here." Jupiter said.

"I forgot about that little pink bag." Yuki replied.

"Yeah so I'll be right back I can trust that Yuki will be safe you, Captain?" Jupiter asked.

"Oh yeah you can count on me!" Black replied as he gave Jupiter a thumbs up.

Jupiter nodded and scurried off. Black gave Yuki a sweet smile. Yuki just stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms. Black did the same thing. Yuki turned her head and so did Black. Yuki caught on to what he was doing. He was mimicking her.

"Quit it!" Yuki demanded.

"Quit what?" Black asked.

"Quit copying my movements!" Yuki snapped.

"Want me to do my own movements?" Black asked.

"Yes I do!" Yuki replied.

"Okay, wait there and let me get myself ready." Black said.

"Ready for what?" Yuki asked.

"Ready for you." Black answered with another smile coming across his face.

Yuki shivered at the idea. She picked up on what he meant the minute he winked at her. Black sat next to her and put his arm around her. Yuki quickly pushed his arm off of her. Black put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Yuki tried pushing away but that just made Black's grip tighter. Her head was against his chest while she felt her chest being pushed up against his stomach. Yuki felt her heart pounding and her cheeks turning a bright a red. Yuki felt a sense of warmth inside. She wanted him a just a little bit closer. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. She whispered his name and a smile came over her face. Black noticed everything she was doing. He took this as an okay to do more.

"Yuki… I didn't know you felt this way." Black said.

Yuki immediately pushed away from him. She sat away from him, far away from him. She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't feel anything for you! Pervert!" Yuki snapped.

"For the last time I'm not a pervert. If you want me to be one then I will." Black protested.

"You're already a pervert." Yuki barked.

"Alright well let me act like one then." Black said as he tackled her.

Yuki felt grab her waist and bring her closer to him. Black nibbled on her ear playfully and used on hand to keep her up against and the other to caress her various places. Now Yuki knew had that moment that he wasn't joking around her when he said he wasn't a pervert. The way he was touching her had pent up all sorts of feelings and emotions in her. Yuki felt his hand go up her dress and that's when she gave in.

"Okay! You're not a pervert! Stop!" Yuki yelped.

Black immediately let her go. Yuki took a few deep breaths. Black thought he heard something from her when he saw her lips move.

"What was that Yuki?" Black asked.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!" Yuki barked.

Black just smiled at her. Her face turned a deep red when she looked at him. Yuki moved far away from him. Black just sighed unhappily and crossed his arms. They sat far from each other and had their backs facing each other. Black would take small glances at Yuki and just see her back. Yuki would do the same thing. Jupiter came back with a bag. It wasn't the same bag but it was something.

"You'd never believe how lucky I was to find a bag filled with food!" Jupiter said happily.

He stopped and noticed Black and Yuki sitting far from each other. He looked at Black first and noticed a sad look on his face. He looked at Yuki and noticed the angry look on her face. Jupiter took a deep breath.

"Alright, what happened?" Jupiter asked.

"Black was mimicking me!" Yuki said pointing at Black.

"I was only doing it for a few seconds! You're a baby!" Black barked.

"Quit it! Okay get over it Yuki! You're a baby." Jupiter said unhappily.

"Oh so you're on his side now!" Yuki asked furiously.

Jupiter just grabbed Yuki's hand and got her to follow him. Black got up and started to follow them. After about two hours Black gave Yuki a sweet smile. Yuki just frowned at him and stuck her nose in the air. Black just sighed and kept quiet for another hour. Jupiter felt the tension between them and he didn't like it.

"How about we sing a little song guys?" Jupiter asked forcing himself to sound happy.

"I can't sing." Yuki said quietly.

"That's okay I'll sing it for you and then you both can join in." Jupiter assured her.

Sure enough Jupiter started to sing the most annoying camping song in the world. Black felt a little too embarrassed to sing along. Yuki just remained quiet and ignored them both. Jupiter kept it up for about a few minutes. After he realized they weren't going to do it he just stopped singing. It stayed completely quiet for another few minutes and the tension just rose. Finally Yuki spoke up.

"Why does he have to come with us!" Yuki asked.

"Because he wants too and he helped us Yuki." Jupiter replied.

"And Jupiter can't sit there and watch you all by himself either!" Black added.

"Exactly, I need to make sure your safe while I trail off somewhere to get some things." Jupiter agreed.

Yuki just walked ahead of both of them. Jupiter whispered something to Black and they started to laugh loudly. Black soon whispered something back Jupiter which made them laugh hard. Yuki heard them and tried her best ignore them. She took a deep breath and tried to keep her curiosity from taking over. She heard them laughing again and she immediately turned around to scold them about keeping stuff from her. She was about to open her mouth until she felt something sting her. She let out a quick cry.

"Ow! That really hurt! What the hell was that!" Yuki whimpered.

"Yuki, are you okay?" both Black and Jupiter asked.

"Ooohhh I feel weird." Yuki replied.

She felt her head starting to spin and strange colors. Jupiter wasn't his normal color anymore, he was a pinkish color now, and Black was green. The sky was turning a deep red while the grass looked purple. She giggled happily at all the strange colors.

"Oohh! Look at all the pretty colors! Weee! They're so pretty and colors and really, really cute too! Wee!" Yuki said drowsily as she started staggering.

"Yuki!" Black and Jupiter asked.

"Oohh Black, you're all green now! Ooh, Black you're kinda… kinda cute!" Yuki replied happily.

She giggled at herself and soon she passed out. Her friends ran over to her to see if she was okay. They pulled a dart out of her back and gave each other looks. Black picked up Yuki and ran off with Jupiter.

"Honestly did they seriously follow us!" Jupiter asked.

"Apparently and they hit Yuki with that dart and knocked her right out." Black replied.

* * *

_(Notes: Sorry for the delay but I have a life. Anyway so it happened so fast how they escaped. They weren't in there very long at all. Black is now with them! Yay! And if you haven't figured it out now but I've made them more so like a humanoid (ginijka for all of Japanese term users) and stuff like that. So yes they're kinda like in a humanish kinda form. If you look on my DeviantArt (Username: Misaspuppy) then you can see how I drew them and what they look like.)_


	20. Ep 7 Chapter 2

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 7

Chapter 2

Yuki felt warm and fuzzy inside. She giggled playfully and sighed. _Ooh this feels so good!_ She thought happily. She was sleeping. She turned on her back and fell off of something. She immediately woke up and the bright morning sun stunned her eyes for a few seconds. She rubbed her eyes and took a quick glimpse at she fell off of. It was Black. She crawled away from him and rested her head on Jupiter's chest. Black placed his hand over his stomach and realized Yuki wasn't there. He just rolled on to his stomach and decided to sleep that way. The sun was bothering Yuki a lot. She wanted to go into the shade and sleep there but Black took it over because he disliked the light. It was a lot cooler there and Jupiter didn't help at all. He was just as hot and maybe even hotter than the morning sun light. Yuki sat up and sighed unhappily. _My sleeping schedule is all fucked up. _She sat there wondering about last night. Then it hit her_. LAST NIGHT!_ She could barely remember on what happened last night. She remembered something stinging her and seeing a ton of different colors but from there everything else went black. Yuki sat there pondering and trying to figure what hit her. _It really stung too! I felt_ _a little dizzy and I saw a grip of colors but what happened to me afterwards!_ Yuki took a deep breath. _Just calm down, what's the worst that could've happened to me anyway! _Yuki nodded her head. _I mean I'm still with Jupiter and… Black. _She shivered at the thought of his name. The only thing that can make a glaceon shiver. The heat was starting to become intense and Yuki could feel her fur starting drip. She couldn't stay in the sun, she just had to suck it up and sit with Black. She got up and reluctantly walked over to Black. She sat next to him and sighed unhappily. He was asleep but he quickly caught onto her scent. A smile came over his face and followed her scent.

"Yuki…" he mumbled drowsily.

Yuki looked at him and felt her cheeks heat up.

"Don't call my name." Yuki whispered gently in his ear.

"Why not… you have such a beautifully cold name." Black replied.

"Because I don't like you!" Yuki snapped.

"Last night, when I carried you, you were light and adorable. After you got hit with that dart you totally wacked out and you called me…cute." Black whispered happily.

"You carried me! Eww!" Yuki shrieked.

"Not so loud I can't sleep with you screaming like that." Black demanded.

"You, sir, are awake." Yuki protested.

"No, I'm asleep. I can easily have a conversation with you Yuki. You should see how pretty you look right now."

"What am I wearing?"

"A cute dress and some leggings, with some boots. Oh and your hair's out."

"Pervert."

"Not a pervert."

Yuki lied down next to him. Black caught her scent being a lot closer to him than before. He stuck his nose in her hair and giggled. Yuki pushed him the minute she heard him sniffing her hair.

"Only creepy pokémon do that!" Yuki said angrily.

"I'm not creepy I'm just catching on to your scent…duh."

"Okay, whatever."

Black barely opened his eyes and saw Yuki's cheeks burning red.

"If you can't stand me then why are next to me?" Black asked curiously.

"The shade is nice and cool." Yuki replied quietly.

Black mumbled her name and drifted off into a deeper sleep. Yuki started talking to him again but he wasn't answering. She poked him a few times but he just slightly moved her hand out the way. Yuki felt a sense of rejection.

A few hours later Yuki was sniffing through the bag Jupiter found. They knew there was food in it but they didn't know what kind of food. Yuki pulled out a strange looking berry. She stared at it for a while and just shrugged her shoulders. _Looks edible. Um… fine._ Yuki thought. She popped it into her mouth. It tasted a little funny. She more she chewed the more she felt dizzy. Finally she swallowed it and soon her world was changing colors again. This time it was worst. She saw her family standing there waving at her.

"_Hey Yuki!" the blue Clover said._

"_We missed you honey!" her silver mother exclaimed._

"_Come give us a hug!" her purple father said._

_Yuki just giggled at her family. She twirled around happily and looked up at the sky. Before she knew it, she, herself was flying. _

"_I can't believe I'm actually flying!" Yuki said happily._

_She flew to a cloud that had a huge golden gate sitting on it. A few pokémon stood outside of the gate._

"_Whoa! Where am I?" Yuki asked curiously._

"_The place where all your dreams come true Yuki." Said a familiar voice._

_It was Mei and she had wings too! Pyro was with her._

"_Wow Yuki, you look different!" Pyro said happily._

"_Really?" Yuki asked._

"_Yep! C'mon they're about to open the gates!" Pyro replied._

_Yuki grabbed both Mei and Pyro's hand and followed them in. Mei was right; this was where all her dreams came true. Food was everywhere and her family along with Margo and Jupiter. She just giggled at them. _

"_I love you guys!" Yuki exclaimed. _

_They all smiled at her and pointed at a slide. _

"_Go down the slide Yuki!" they all cheered._

"_Oh alright!" Yuki agreed. _

_She went down the slide and led her straight into a hot air balloon. Yuki just smiled at the balloon. She hadn't realized Black was sitting with her. She gave Black a sweet smile._

"_You're kinda cute!" Yuki said happily._

"_You're kinda beautiful!" Black teased._

_Yuki just giggled. "Oh you!" Yuki said with a cheerful smile. _

Both Jupiter and Black stood over Yuki and stared at her. She was twitching and drooling and looked as if she was ready to pass out.

"What are we going to do about this?" Black asked.

"She probably ate something she shouldn't have eaten." Jupiter replied.

"What's wrong with her?" Black asked.

"Well, Captain, I'd say she needs to clean her system out. It looks like we should get her something to wash down whatever she ate. Or we can get her to throw it up." Jupiter replied.

Black looked at Jupiter and nodded his head. Jupiter could tell by the look on his face they were thinking the same thing.

"Get her to throw up." They both agreed.

Black picked up Yuki and carried her over to the nearest lake. Jupiter stayed a good distance from them both. Black arched her over the lake and started to push her stomach in.

"I hope this works." Black said quietly.

Yuki started to feel a little nausea after a while.

"_Oh, I feel weird!" Yuki said happily._

"_Darling, when you're with me, everything is gonna be just fine!" Black said sweetly._

"_I really do love this balloon!" Yuki exclaimed._

_They sat there playing with the clouds and singing together. Yuki arched over the edge of the balloon. I really…need to –_

Black used one hand to keep her hair back and used the other to keep her over the lake. Yuki threw up and fell back on the shaded grass. Black looked at her quietly. Jupiter walked over to her and cleaned her face up.

"She'll be fine. She just needs some sleep." Jupiter whispered.

"She should stay away from those berries then." Black whispered back.

Sure enough Yuki fell asleep.

* * *

_(Notes: I'm so tired. Sorry it took me so long to write. I haven't been working on it lately. Anyway so Yuki has been some shit twice already in this episode. So I can't but to feel guilty about it but it does give Black an excuse to carry her around.)_


	21. Ep 7 Chapter 3

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 7

Chapter 3

Night fell and Yuki woke up in Black's arms. She looked up at him and smiled softly to herself. Black made eye contact with her shortly after she smiled at him.

"You feel okay?" Black asked softly.

Yuki just giggled at him. She was still feeling a little loopy but it was going to go away. Yuki drifted off to sleep again. Black just gave her a soft smile. Jupiter had cleaned out the bag of any berries that would make Yuki trip out again. Once they came to stop they decided to take quick break before setting off again. Black set Yuki down and he sat next to her. Yuki was starting to wake up again. She looked up at Black and this time she didn't smile.

"What time is it?" Yuki asked drowsily.

"Maybe around one or two." Black replied.

Yuki sat up and leaned on his shoulder.

"So Yuki, what's your life back home?" Black asked curiously.

"School, my friends, my family, stuff like that." Yuki replied.

"What's the name of your school?" Black asked.

"It's private school, Fervor high." Yuki answered.

Black began to giggle and soon his giggle turned into a laugh. He held his stomach and continued to laugh.

"FERVOR!" Black asked.

"Means fire right?" Yuki snapped.

"What do they teach you there! Sex! Passion! That's the funniest name for a school ever! To top it all off it's a PRIVATE SCHOOL!" Black laughed happily.

"What! No! It's private school for the intelligent!" Yuki snapped.

"Fervor, my dear Yuki, means passion. You're so adorable! Maybe they accepted you because you're so attractive!" Black said laughed harder.

Yuki slapped him and sat there quietly. Black sat up and put his arms around her. He playfully nibbled on her ear and giggled.

"Don't get upset Yuki, I just think it's cute!" Black whispered playfully.

"Get the hell off of me! Weirdo." Yuki demanded.

"I really like you Yuki." Black replied.

Yuki sat back with Black still holding her. She frowned at him while he just playfully smiled at her. He brought her down and lied there with her in his arms. He was happy he was able to actually hold her without her pushing him off. Jupiter came around to the shade. He was done soaking up the little fire he made and was ready to get going again. He just smiled at them.

"C'mon love birds we gotta keep moving." Jupiter teased.

Yuki immediately sat up and pushed Black off of her.  
"I am NOT in love with him!" Yuki protested.

Black got up and offered his hand to Yuki. She just picked herself up off and crossed her arms. Jupiter laughed at Yuki and put his arm around her. Yuki teased Black with her eyes and put her arm around Jupiter. Black stood there quietly and shook his head. _I should hit her with a dart._ Black thought darkly. They walked for a few hours and Yuki's feet were starting to hurt again. She asked Jupiter to carry but he told her to tough it out and keep walking. Black was willing to carry her though. Her must've off really hurt because she actually allowed Black to carry her this time. Every now and then Black would kiss her behind her ear and she just held back her giggle and blush. Black would even sometimes whisper the name of her school and she'd just slap him. Jupiter kept track of what they were doing. Yuki hadn't realized how much she was opening up to him. Jupiter found a clean waterfall up ahead. He already knew to avoid it.

"There's a waterfall up ahead. It's not the cave but it's just something clean." Jupiter said.

"Good, I need to be cleaned because I stink!" Black said happily.

He put Yuki down and kissed her behind her ear again. Yuki just slapped him and crossed her arms.

"Well I just clean myself through sand. No water for me. Anyway, so you can get clean. I'm taking a nap. Yuki stay near me okay." Jupiter replied.

They nodded their heads and headed for the waterfall. Jupiter found a good spot away from the waterfall while Black trailed off to clean himself up. Yuki sat there while Jupiter was taking a nap. She wasn't actually paying all the much attention to the early conversation. All she heard was: _"Blah, bleh blah." Jupiter said. "Blappy, blah, bleh!" Black replied._ Yuki was not paying attention at all. In fact she was too busy thinking about home and things of that matter. She sat there quietly with Jupiter until she heard something beautiful. It caught her attention the minute she heard it. It was the prettiest voice she ever heard. It was singing, beautiful singing. She closed her eyes and smiled dreamingly to herself. She had to find it, it needed a face. It was just too pretty. She got up and followed her ears. She sound was carrying her towards it. It was almost as if it was holding her hand and leading straight towards the face. Yuki came behind a tree and peered over and saw what was hypnotizing her. It was… Black. Yuki felt her heart pounding. She sat behind the tree and felt her cheeks heat up. She took several deep breaths and peered over at him again. Black kept it up until he caught onto Yuki sitting there.

"YUKI!" Black shrieked out of pure embarrassment.

He couldn't believe she heard him singing like that and to top it all off, he was exposed. Yuki took another few deep breaths. She hid behind the tree again felt like she was going pass out. She was just as embarrassed as he was.

"Yuki?" Black said again, but this time a lot calmer.

Yuki sat there quietly waiting for him to forget about her sitting there.

"Hey, Yuki, did I scare you? It's okay. I'm sorry. Just don't sneak up on me like that." Black said softly.

"You have a beautiful voice." Yuki squeaked.

Black face turned a darker red. He stood there nervously and scratched his head.

"T-thanks… Y-Yuki." Black replied nervously.

Yuki sat there and took another deep breath. Black looked away from her direction. He took a deep breath and also and he couldn't believe at what he was about to ask her.

"Wanna come in the water with me. It's been a few days." Black asked nervously.

"S-sure…" Yuki whispered.

She couldn't believe herself. Black couldn't believe her either.

* * *

_(Notes: "Oh Black, softer please!" Yuki moaned. "Oh, yeah, Yuki you're so tight!" Black praised. Yeah right. Not in the next episode. You wish. Anyway so Yuki is starting to seriously give into to her feelings that she has for Black. No they will not be having sex for another shit load of episodes. So Black has a sexy voice already and now it's 10x times more sexier when he sings! Damn it Yuki take advantage of him he's like the god of sexy! Shit, I'd take advantage of him. Anyway it's late and I'm sorta tired, I just need a nap or something. Sorry that this was sort of a cliff hanger. And it's short too.)_


	22. Ep 8 Chapter 1

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 8

Chapter 1

Yuki was so nervous and embarrassed. Black didn't make her even more uncomfortable than she already was so he kept his hands to himself. Yuki refused to take her bra off, no matter how wet it would get. The water went just above Black's stomach so she didn't have to worry seeing something she had no business looking at. Black wasn't like that, he made sure he wore something to keep her from feeling too uncomfortable. She sat on a rock in the water while Black washed her hair. The soap from the bag smelled like candy to Yuki. The feeling of his fingers rubbing against her scalp made her feel at ease a little bit. He would compliment her every now and then telling her how soft her hair was. Yuki kept her eyes closed to make sure soap wouldn't get in her eyes.

"How do you feel?" Black asked softly.

His voice startled her; it had been quiet for a while.

"I feel okay." Yuki replied nervously.

Black started rinsing her hair out calmly. Yuki wasn't used to having hair wet like this. She moved the dripping hair out of her face and sighed in frustration each time it fell back. Black giggled softly and gently moved the wet hair out of her face. He pinned it back with a hairpin.

"Better?" Black asked.

"Thanks." Yuki answered.

She felt Black wrap his arms around her and set his head on her shoulder. Yuki's face turned a deep red.

"You're so pretty." Black whispered.

"T-thank you…" Yuki replied nervously.

"Yuki, I really like you." Black said sweetly.

"I-I know, I…think you're cool." Yuki replied nervously.

Black's grip around became tighter and Yuki took a deep breath. Yuki was tensed and Black holding her like that just made her tense up a lot more. She started to take several deep breaths. Black grip around began loosen up.

"Relax Yuki; everything is going to be okay. You're fine." Black whispered softly.

Yuki was started to calm down until he suddenly picked her up. He gave her a sweet look but all that did was make her tense up again. He set her directly under the waterfall. Her hair just fell right back into her face again. Black just laughed and pushed her hair out her face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get the soap out of your hair completely. So I had to bring you under here." Black explained.

Yuki just nodded her head. They stood there awkwardly together, they'd exchange a few looks every now and then. Yuki kept her eyes glued to the water while Black sat up against the rocks behind him. It remained quiet for a while. Yuki decided she'd say something.

"So, um, Black, you have a really pretty voice." Yuki said nervously.

"It's embarrassing." Black replied quietly.

"No, you're voice is beautiful." Yuki praised.

"I don't like to sing in front of any one." Black said nervously.

"My sister has a beautiful voice too. I can't sing at all, but I admire those who can." Yuki assured him.

Black just nervously shifted over on to his other foot. Yuki stood there and saw the extremely nervous look he was wearing. She had never seen him that nervous before. She didn't even think it was possible for someone as narcissistic as him to be nervous.

"So you can't sing?" Black asked suddenly.

"No." Yuki replied.

"Try it and I'll sing with you, if that makes you feel better." Black encouraged.

"It sounds more so like staraptor screeching." Yuki said nervously.

"At least try."

Yuki took a deep breath and tried her hardest and she was right, it did sound more like screeching. Black stood there and listened for a little bit. Yuki stopped on her own after a few seconds. She saw the smile plastered on his face.

"Okay then, try singing from your stomach." Black encouraged.

Yuki just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I can't do it." Yuki said unhappily.

Black just put his hand over her stomach and smiled at her.

"Try it and I'll join in with you." Black said softly.

Yuki took a deep breath and tried it. Black had never heard such an amazing improvement in his life. She suddenly just sounded beautiful. As he promised earlier he joined in with her. Though they sounded completely different, they seemed to match each other perfectly. Black's voice faded away and Yuki just ended shortly after he did. He saw the smile suddenly take over her face once she looked at him. Black grabbed her hands and kissed her behind her ear again.

"You sounded so beautiful." Black praised.

"You did too. Thanks." Yuki replied happily.

Yuki let his hands go and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Black hugged her back tightly. He lifted her up and spun around playfully. Yuki laughed and just happily put her forehead on his.

"You have really pretty eyes." Black said happily.

"You have really pretty eyes too." Yuki replied sweetly.

Black found the exact words he wanted to say to her the moment. It was the perfect moment to say them too. Yuki also found the words she wanted tell him. They both cleared their throats. Black set Yuki down and took a deep breath. Black went to tell her but Yuki had spoken up the same time.

"You go first." Black insisted.

Yuki took a deep breath.

"Black, I just wanted to say that uh…" Yuki choked on her words.

Black stood there with a questioning look.

"Yuki I didn't catch the last part." Black said.

Yuki just choked on her words again. She wanted to say it but she couldn't get it out. Black knew what she wanted say once he saw the look in her eyes. He had the same look his eyes.

"Me too." Black whispered.

Yuki's cheeks went a deeper red. He drew himself closer to her and calmly pushed her up against a rock. Yuki took a deep breath and closed her eyes._ He's_ _gonna do it… He's gonna…_ Yuki hesitated.

* * *

_(Notes: Did they just! Did she just! Did he just! Oh em gee, the suspense is killing you isn't it! Not me, because guess who's the writer here! This one's also super short! C'mon you and I both know she's so into him! I mean seriously she let him wash her hair! Once again, I'm tired I need another nap. I seriously need to sleep more. I have to draw a few pictures for some of my friends. So that's what I'm gonna do after I upload the next chapter in a few hours so bare with me here. Sorry for any errors earlier, I'm just feeling a little under the weather.)_


	23. Ep 8 Chapter 2

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 8

Chapter 2

Yuki pushed Black away and stood there nervously. Black felt a little rejected.

"I should probably go check on Jupiter." Yuki said quietly.

"Yuki, I-" Black watched Yuki walk off in a hurry.

_I didn't get to kiss her, or tell her for that matter._ Black thought unhappily. He knew he had to stop fooling around and get out himself. _I can't believe a moment that perfect was ruined._ Black quickly dried himself off by shaking the water out of his fur and hair. He put his clothes back and rushed himself catch up to Yuki. She ran back to Jupiter and he was too busy rubbing himself playfully in a fire. Yuki just sighed in relief. Jupiter gave her a sweet smile.

"You have such a pretty voice Yuki." Jupiter praised.

Yuki face went red again. He heard us? Yuki thought.

"Um…" Yuki hesitated.

"I could hear both of you. It sounded so sweet!" Jupiter replied.

Yuki adjusted her dress and sat near Jupiter. Black came over with a bucket of water and threatened to pour it over Jupiter. Jupiter got up and smacked him playfully after he poured the water over the fire Jupiter made for himself.

"Alright let's head out." Jupiter suggested.

They both agreed with Jupiter and started to follow him.

After a few hours Jupiter noticed how quiet both of them were. He noticed Yuki hadn't asked for any food or complained for a long time. He noticed Black wasn't talking at all. Jupiter felt awkward walking in between them. He felt tension coming from the both of them. He had a feeling they both need to get something off of their chest.

"So Yuki are you hungry?" Jupiter asked curiously.

"No…" Yuki whispered.

Jupiter scratched his head; he was starting to become concerned.

"Hey um Captain, is there anything you wanna talk about?" Jupiter asked.

"No…" Black mumbled.

Jupiter felt more tension and he decided to leave them both alone. Yuki had forgotten a lot of things at that moment. Only one thing was screaming in her head and that was Black's name. She wanted to tell him something so bad but she was too nervous. The north swept up her pony-tail and everything came back to her. She remembered Clover, her mom, her dad, Mei, and surprisingly Pyro. Yuki felt tears threatening to pour from her eyes. She hadn't realized how homesick she was until she thought about it. _I miss you guys so much. _Yuki thought sadly. She wanted to go home badly now.

"They must be so worried about me!" Yuki shrieked.

Both Black and Jupiter turned their attention to Yuki. They gave her questioning looks. Yuki caught on to the looks they were giving her.

"My family, they must be worried about me!" Yuki clarified.

Her friends nodded their heads in understanding. They both gave her a reassuring smile that told her everything. Their smiles clearly said "We'll get you home soon." Yuki felt better knowing that they were motivated to get her to Suicune. _Suicune, he must be so_ _cool._ Yuki thought. I hope he's nice. Both Jupiter and Black gave her hug. She felt a lot better now. Group hugs usually made a lot of other pokémon feel better. They both let Yuki and gave her the same smile. Jupiter just patted her on the head while Black kissed her behind the ear. They walked together for a while and Yuki decided to make a move. She still didn't have the courage to tell Black but she did have enough courage to make a small move. She reached for his hand and softly grasped it. Black didn't look at her he just held her hand. Jupiter just secretly smiled at them and acted like he didn't see them. He knew now what was bringing up all that tension. _They just couldn't find the words to tell each other. _Jupiter thought happily_. I feel a lot better now that I know what's up._ After Black got comfortable he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side. She felt so warm inside and it made her giggle. Black just smiled at the sound of her giggles.

When morning was approaching they decided to stop and rest. Yuki felt awkward having to sleep by day and travel by night but it was safest thing to do. Jupiter found a nice spot in the morning sun and stretched out and shortly fell asleep. Black took Yuki over to the shade and lied down. Yuki lied down next to him and rested her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and drifted off to sleep. _Suicune, I hope you're super nice because I'm putting all my trust and hope in you right now. I need more than anything in the world. Please, please be nice._ She thought drowsily. Yuki felt warm again, she shortly fell asleep after he did.

* * *

_(Notes: I'm sorry that this was another short chapter. But anyway no, Black and Yuki did not kiss. She pulled away before he could touch her. I know I say this a lot but once again, I'm tired. I seriously need to get more sleep. This is what summer does to people like myself. We're outta school and our sleeping schedule goes all outta whack! But yeah I'm tired. So here's the second chapter. I have the whole story and the plot down but I'm suffering from writer's block right now so once I get over that I'll upload the next chapter. But Yuki and Black, aww they're just so cute!)_


	24. Ep 8 Chapter 3

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 8

Chapter 3

That afternoon they got up and started on their way again. Jupiter was happy to tell Yuki that they were almost to Suicune but seeing the way she had warmed up to Black so quickly was so sweet. Jupiter watched them giggling and joking with each other. They had gotten over the awkward moment they had the night before. Jupiter just decided to keep his mouth shut. Yuki and Black were holding hands and telling each other corny jokes. Black continuously kissed her behind the ear and she just giggled. She'd kiss his neck because that was as high as she could get herself up to. _How do I tell you I'm into you? _Yuki asked herself. _How can I tell you I love you, without you freaking out and pushing me away?_ Black thought secretly. Yes they did warm up to each other but Yuki thought of it as more so as fun. Black thought of it as more. It was hard for Black to tell if she was flirting for fun or she was sincerely in love with him. He promised himself he wouldn't ask. _Just wait for her. She'll tell me eventually. _ Black thought.

"So Yuki, Captain, you two must really like each other." Jupiter teased.

"I do not think of him that way! He's freaking twenty-one! We're just playing around. Right Black?" Yuki snapped.

"Um…uh y-yeah." Black agreed nervously.

"Friends don't kiss each other like that." Jupiter teased.

"Not like it's lips or anything!" Yuki snapped.

Jupiter just giggled playfully. She smacked his shoulder and started to blush madly. Black just sighed sadly and his hand started to slip away from hers. Yuki noticed his hand slipping away and she just grabbed his hand tighter.

"Oh please, you two are so cute together, forget age, it's just so adorable to see you two giggling and joking around like that. You both look a like a couple to me." Jupiter teased.

"Quit saying that!" Yuki demanded.

Jupiter just smiled at her licked his lips suggestively. Yuki once again just smacked him. Her cheeks turned a deeper red.

"Thanks Jupiter." Black said confidently.

Yuki looked up Black and her cheeks turned a deeper red than before. Black licked his lips also giving her a suggestive look in his eyes. Yuki went to smack him but he caught her hand and licked her cheek slowly. Once he was done Yuki felt some of his saliva dripping down her face. She was stunned for a few seconds. She looked up at Black again. He just gave her smile that showed pleasure.

"I'm going to get you back later." Yuki growled.

"And then I'll get you back afterwards." Black teased.

Yuki looked at Jupiter for a sign of reassurance but he just smiled at her. She could tell he was amused by this.

"Just let it dry up." Jupiter laughed.

"Eww!" Yuki hissed.

She wanted to wipe her cheek but she was too scared to touch it. She was just going to have to deal with a wet cheek for a few minutes. Yuki hadn't realized how tight she was holding Black's hand now. She was practically squeezing the life out it. He didn't mind it too much. He could take a lot pain and Yuki wasn't that strong. She did have enough strength to probably make someone say "Ow!"

After a few hours Jupiter saw something Yuki would just fall for. Snow. He just knew that she'd fall all over the place for snow. She had been overheating a lot lately anyway. It wouldn't hurt to cool her off and get her body temperature down to a few negative degrees.

"Snow up ahead." Jupiter announced.

"REALLY!" Yuki asked happily.

"Yep." Jupiter answered.

She lit up quickly after hearing something so assuring. She pulled Black behind her.

"C'mon! Let's go and hurry too!" Yuki encouraged.

She grabbed both of Black's hands and pulled him along with her. His feet were dragging on the ground for a few seconds. Finally he picked his feet up and started to follow her. Jupiter just picked up the pace and ran after them. She was so excited to finally be somewhere comfortable. _Suicune can wait._ Yuki thought happily.

* * *

_(Notes: I just bought my new CD! I'm so happy about it because I didn't think it would have such a positive influence to this story and it did! It actually fit the emotions to Black so it made so easy to write this chapter. By the way if you're curious the cd I got was "Evolution" by "Blood on the Dance Floor" my favorite band. Most of the songs kept the mood up and kept Black's emotions on track. I'm happy I bought the cd while I did. Perfect timing I guess. Thank you once again Botdf, you guys are life savers. This cd totally cured me of writer's block. I'm so happy right now! Yay! Oh and I also got a new Fluttershy shirt that says "Yay!" It's so cute! Well this time I'm not tired, and sorry that it's another short chapter. But IsolatedSoul told me that I'm doing a good job keeping this story updated even though the chapters are short. I wanna tell him thank you because that really helps me to keep going. Yuki's almost home everyone! But wait! How will Black feel, and what's going on with her city? In the description it said her city was in trouble! We're coming closer to the climax. What about Suicune? How is he as a pokemon, how will he treat Yuki? Yes I made Suicune a guy. Just keep reading, it's keeping me motivated.)_


	25. Ep 9 Chapter 1

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 9

Chapter 1

Yuki rolled in the snow happily. It felt amazing, she never felt so good in her life. She normally had to wait for December to come around for the snow. It was early November and she was feeling the soft, cold snow already. The mountain was full of snow. Jupiter was happy to see her happy. Black just stayed by the small fire Jupiter had made for him. Jupiter spotted a small village below and decided to pick a few things up.

"Alright, Captain you can stay here with Yuki and I'll be right back." Jupiter said.

"Cool, I'll stay here then." Black agreed.

Jupiter just ran off quickly. Yuki looked up and watched Jupiter get smaller and smaller. Soon he just disappeared completely. Yuki didn't bother to ask, she knew he'd come back.

"Yuki…do you um…l-like me?" Black asked nervously.

She turned her attention straight towards him.

"As a friend." Yuki replied.

"Really? Because I sorta feel a deeper connection with you." Black said quietly.

"No, we're just friends." Yuki replied.

"Is it… is it because of my status as a pokémon?" he asked.

"What?"

"My status. I'm supposed to pursue the future my father has planned for me. It's been going my family for a long time. My brothers, I mean they'd failed to be leader."

"You have brothers?"

"Three of them."

"Let me guess, they're all umbreons?"

"No, my oldest brother is a flareon, my second oldest is vaporeon, and the third oldest is a glaceon. I was closest to my third oldest brother. We did almost everything together. But he had to leave because he sorta fell in love."

Yuki sat up and stared at him quietly. Is that why you like me so much? She thought. Black saw the puzzled look in her eyes.

"Do you have any siblings, Yuki?" Black asked.

"An older sister. Her name is Clover, she's a leafeon." Yuki replied.

"Is she pretty?"

"What kinda question is that!"

"I just wanna know, I mean if I don't really have a good chance with um… anyway I just wanna know. How old is she?"

"She's nineteen and she wouldn't waste her time with a trouble-maker like yourself! I mean the son of the leader of a crazy organization! Seriously, getting with you is just asking for trouble!"

"I don't mean it like that and I knew my background would bother you! I can't help the fact that I was born into a life like that!"

"Blame your parents."

"I already have!"  
"Jerk. My sister has nothing to do with you!"

"I'm sorry for asking about her!"

"You should be and the next time you ask about her I swear I'll hurt you!"

"Seriously? You're going to hurt to me?"

"You make it sound hard!"

"Yeah because it is! Unless you just suddenly pounce on me from the middle of nowhere."

"Oh I'll try to do it."

"Yeah, I bet you will."

"That's it! I'm not afraid to attack."

"Based on what Jupiter has told me, you can't defend yourself! That's why he can't leave you alone. What makes you think you have a chance against any pokémon?"

"A girl can dream! And I can defend myself!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yeah I can!"

"Nope. You can't."

"That's it don't you ever think about touching me again then!"

Black suddenly pushed Yuki. She hit the ground and she wanted to cry. What made him do that anyway?

* * *

_(Notes: Commercial break! Are you tired of you advertisements getting your way in the middle of reading something? Well tire no more! I've got the perfect thing for you! It's called listen to music for a few hours! Lol just kidding around. But what made Black push Yuki so hard? Find out because I'm gonna put up the next chapter super soon. Thanks for review by the way smarior, Yuki does look pretty sweet in her prison uniform. n_n super short chapter again.)_


	26. Ep 9 Chapter 2

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 9

Chapter 2

Yuki felt tears threaten pour from her eyes after Black just suddenly pushed her like that. She looked up and saw exactly why he pushed her like that. A houndoom was threatening attack her but Black pushed her out of the way and took the hit for her. Yuki wiped the tears from her eyes and sat there, stunned. She watched Black fight that psychotic houndoom, well that's what she seemed like.

"Well, Captain!" the houndoom growled.

"Okay, Tammie, what's the catch?" Black barked.

"You do realize you've become a traitor to the team, and a fail to your father. Just like your brothers!" she growled.

"I have my reasons!"

Yuki was horrified. The houndoom bit Black and brought him down. Yuki took a deep breath and blocked the bloody scene by putting her hands over her eyes. She didn't want to see it at all. She heard the houndoom howling in pain, and then heard a loud, quick yelp from Black. It stayed quiet for a few minutes. All Yuki heard was a deep growl. She peeked to see what was going on now. Black had been put down and the houndoom was about to finish the job. Yuki held back her breath; she wasn't going to let him go out this way.

"JUPITER!" Yuki screamed helplessly.

It was no use, and the only one there to help was her. Yuki stood up confidently and ran over to the houndoom. She had never fought anyone before. She was nervous and sorts of emotions took over. _Black. Hang in there._ Yuki thought. She tackled the houndoom and brought her down. Yuki had her pinned down.

"Don't you DARE HURT HIM!" Yuki screamed furiously.

"Oooh little girl, guess what! I'm a fire type!" the houndoom teased.

"I'M AT THE FUCKING POINT WHERE I REALLY DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" Yuki screamed.

Yuki felt something built up inside of her. She closed her tightly and successfully kept the houndoom pinned down. Suddenly a blizzard came roaring passed them both. Yuki's fur turned into thick ice. She gathered up all her strength and stabbed the houndoom with piercing sharp ice. Yuki had gotten her right in the heart. She never defended herself, she never defended anyone else, but she managed to kill a houndoom. She was shocked at her abilities, she sent a blizzard and used ice shard. Her fur returned to its normal state. She took a deep breath and grabbed the stick nearby and stuck it through the houndoom heart to be sure that the houndoom wouldn't get back up. She ran over to Black to make sure he was breathing.

"Black!" Yuki shrieked worriedly.

"Yuki…" Black breathed.

"Oh my Arceus! Black, are you alright?" Yuki asked quickly.

"I'm fine…" Black whispered.

His breathing was weak and he could barely move. Yuki sat down next him and lifted his head onto her lap.

"I'm so sorry." Yuki whispered.

Tears poured from her eyes and she leaned over to kiss his forehead. Black felt so much pain but the feeling of Yuki made him feel better.

"Jupiter will be here soon just hang in there." Yuki whispered.

"Y-Yuki…I love you." Black mumbled.

Yuki wiped the blood from his mouth and gave him a faint smile.

"I love you too, just please hang in there." Yuki said quietly.

He lied there quietly in her lap feeling a sense of assurance. The pain put him to sleep. He quietly snored in her lap while she wept for him.

* * *

_(Notes: Another short chapter. Yuki finally found her inner strength and lost her fear for fire-types. Black was sweet to save her. But Yuki finally confirmed her feelings for him. So I've done my research on glaceons and when a glaceon goes into battle mode their fur turns into thick ice shards that will leave you bleeding if you touch it. So with that being said Yuki killed a houndoom. She went into pure battle mode there. I bet you're happy to see her finally defend herself like that. For the sake of love! Also WHEN THE HELL IS JUPITER COMING? I MEAN SERIOUSLY BLACK IS SLOWLY DYING HERE! SOMEONE GET A FUCKING BLISSEY!)_


	27. Ep 9 Chapter 3

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 9

Chapter 3

Black regained consciousness. The new surroundings shocked him. He sat up in quickly and attempted to call out for help but pain hit him.

"Ow!" Black yelped.

"Black!" Yuki said happily.

He saw the relief in her eyes. He looked around calmly this time and realized he was in a hospital. He saw the door open and Jupiter walked in. Relief washed over Jupiter the minute he saw that Black was awake. Yuki had never felt so relieved.

"My stomach hurts." Black whined.

"That's because you were bitten there." Jupiter replied.

"I'm just happy to see that you're alright." Yuki said.

"Yuki! You said that…" Black hesitated.

"I love you? Yes…I did say that." Yuki whispered nervously.

"Don't worry Captain, the nurse said she'll come and heal completely and we'll shortly be on our way." Jupiter assured him.

Black nodded his head in understanding. He lifted up the white hospital shirt to see what his stomach looked like. He had teeth marks engraved into his skin. He shivered at the wound. Yuki put her hand over it and smiled at him softly.

"You'll be okay. The bleeding stopped after Jupiter came back." Yuki said quietly.

Black smiled back at her. Yuki licked his cheek slowly and left saliva dripping from his face. Black just blushed madly and felt better.

"I told you I'd get you back." Yuki whispered as she kissed him behind his ear.

"Just let it dry up." Jupiter teased.

"Eww." Black laughed.

Yuki sat next to him and allowed him to lean on her shoulder. It was quiet for a few minutes. All three of them just enjoyed the quiet moment together. The nurse walked in ready to assist Black.

"Alright let's get rid of that nasty wound." She said cheerfully.

"Be careful." Black said nervously.

"Don't worry Hun, I'm a blissey, careful is my middle name." the nurse assured him.

Yuki and Jupiter were asked to leave the room for while. They didn't fight back and just calmly left the room. They sat in waiting room feeling a little uncomfortable. After about thirty minutes Black walked into the waiting room wearing his normal outfit. Yuki ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Black just hugged her back. Jupiter stood up and felt better seeing that he was okay.

"They washed my clothes and got all the blood stains out of it." Black said happily.

"I'm glad to hear that." Jupiter replied.

They all agreed to start heading out again. This time Yuki held Black's hand tightly. He did the same. She walked closely to him proudly this time. She never felt so good about walking with a guy. Black felt good knowing that she shared the same feelings with him. _All it took was a near death experience for her to tell me._ Black thought awkwardly.

* * *

_(Notes: Another short one! But yay! Black is okay! They've finally said I love you! Are you feeling the romance now? If not I got a little surprise in the next episode 3 (no it's not sex _) but it's something sweet like touchy feely stuffs!)_


	28. Ep 10 Chapter 1

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 10

Chapter 1

A few days after Black's injury, Yuki had never been so in love in her life. They practically skipped together in every step they took. Jupiter didn't feel left out because he knew what was waiting for him when he got home. There was countless "I love you" polluting the air. They fell asleep together, they shared food together, and Yuki never shared her food, they laughed together, and even pout together. Yuki had such a warm and fuzzy feeling inside of her. Jupiter said that they were going to stop for to eat. They found a shady spot near the sun and sat there. Jupiter normally stayed in the sun. Yuki sat in Black's lap happily. He would push food in her mouth whenever she swallowed the previous piece she was chewing. Yuki would stuff his face with food and laughed whenever he had a hard time trying to chew it all at once. Once he finally managed to swallow the food Yuki poured the ice cold drink down his throat. He took a deep breath and swallowed the liquid successfully.

"Are you trying to kill me!" Black asked, horrified.

"No! It's just fun to feed you this way!" Yuki laughed playfully.

Black just smiled at her and shoved some food in her mouth. Yuki chewed it slowly and smiled at him playfully.

"Just swallow your food." Black giggled.

She successfully swallowed her food and kissed Black's cheek happily. She had been kissing his cheek and neck for while. Black had just been kissing her behind her ear. Black secretly figured he try something new with her. Jupiter stood up and told them that it was time to go. They both nodded their heads and followed Jupiter. They held hands like they normally did now.

That night Yuki and Black stopped to star gaze little bit. Black would tell her which constellation was which. She would just cuddle up next him and smile. She told him what she thought some of the night clouds looked like. Black would laugh if she said something that didn't make sense. Jupiter had to tell them that it was time get going. Black stood up and offered his hand to her. She gladly took it and he helped her up. He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand. Jupiter would just smile at them and sometimes he'd laugh. If they did something weird Jupiter ask what they were doing. Yuki didn't think she could ever feel so happy in her life. After she'd been bullied all the time and pushed around. School had been a living hell because of Pyro. _School…_ Yuki thought quietly. _Wow, I missed a lot of days._ Yuki looked at Black just smiled. _My perfect record is ruined. _Yuki sighed quietly. She tried her best to look at the brighter side of the situation. Black suddenly stopped and picked her up. Yuki just giggled happily in his arms. He just kissed her behind the ear like he normally did. Yuki soon drifted off to sleep.

"_Yuki!" a group of voices called out._

"_Huh?" Yuki replied._

_She saw Clover, and her mom, and her dad! She took a deep breath and ran to them. She hugged her dad and her mom. They both hugged her back tightly. Clover joined the hug._

"_We can't wait for you to come home!" they said worriedly._

"_I miss you guys!" Yuki said as she started to cry._

"_We want you to come home, Yuki we love you." They replied._

"_Mom, Dad, Clover, I love you all." Yuki sobbed._

_They comforted her while she cried into her mom's dress. She felt them starting to fade. She looked up at her mother's face saw the assuring look in mother's eyes._

"_Yuki I love you." Her mother said sweetly._

"_Mom, don't go!" Yuki sobbed._

_Her mother just faded from her completely. _

"_MOM!" Yuki screamed helplessly. _

_Tears rushed down her cheeks as she sat there in the lonely darkness. Yuki stared at her knees and just cried. She sat there all alone until she felt a hand come over shoulder. She looked up to see who it was. Black stood there quietly and just smiled at her._

"_I love you." He whispered._

_He wiped the tears from her eyes and sat next to her._

"_You'll never feel alone again." Black whispered quietly._

_He pressed his lips against hers and grabbed both of her hands. He brought her down and soon he dragged his lips down to her neck. Yuki moaned in pleasure, while Black ran his hands up and down her body. _

"_I love you, Yuki." Black said._

"_B-Black…" Yuki breathed._

"_I just wanted to tell you that I'd never leave you. You can remember that you'll always have me. I'll never fade away from you." _

_Yuki felt him starting to pull her dress up. Yuki just pushed his hands away. _

"_Stop, I don't wanna go there." Yuki said quietly._

"_Why not? After all everything and everyone that you ever loved just faded from you." Black replied sternly._

_He continued to pull her dress up._

"_I said I didn't wanna go there!" Yuki snapped._

"_Yuki, quit being so reluctant!" Black said aggressively._

"_You're getting out of control!" Yuki barked._

_He successfully pulled her dress off of her. Yuki smacked his hands when he went to undo her bra. _

"_I said STOP!" Yuki demanded._

"_Just shut up and let me do this. You dirty little ingrate!" Black growled._

_Yuki started to cry this time._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" Yuki sobbed._

"_I could ask you the same damn thing!" _

"_Stop acting like this!"_

"_Don't tell me what to do, Yuki!" _

Yuki eyes shot open and she immediately looked up at Black, who was still carrying her. She started to cry in relief knowing that it was only just a nightmare. Black put her down and gave her hug.  
"What's wrong?" Black asked worriedly.

"You wouldn't continue to touch me if I asked you to stop would you?" Yuki sobbed.

"If you don't want me to touch you than I won't. I respect your privacy Yuki." Black assured her.

"You were acting so weird in my dream." Yuki sobbed.

"Well the me you saw in your dream is not me in real life. I love you too much to make you cry." Black reassured her.

"I love you Black, don't ever change." Yuki said as she hugged him tightly.

"I love you too Yuki and I promise to never change." Black replied.

Jupiter just smiled at them. He decided to leave them alone.

* * *

_(Notes: I nearly cried writing this, because Black would never do that to Yuki, but anyway that's not the little surprise I have planned. I could never have to courage to make Black act like that for real, he's too much in love with her. Of course he'd never do that. But that Nightmare-Bad-Black was being a bit too demanding and a douche bag. Well this chapter isn't short! Yay!)_


	29. Ep 10 Chapter 2

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 10

Chapter 2

The night after her nightmare she was able to sleep a lot better after they talked about it. Yuki and Black held hands and remained quiet for most of the night. All three of them barely spoke. Jupiter couldn't hold it in anymore, he had to tell her. The north wind swept passed Yuki and this time it was extremely strong.

"We're almost to the cave." Jupiter finally said.

Yuki looked up at Black. He gave her a weak smile.

"You'll be happy to get home I'm sure." Black managed to choke out.

Jupiter felt a little guilty. They only had a few miles left. Yuki knew it too by the strength of the wind. Black knew he had to make a move and quick. He knew exactly when he was going to do it. Yuki stayed next to him quietly. Jupiter didn't want to tell them but he had too.

Later that day Jupiter had to take another nap. He need some time to sleep in a fire to regain his temperature. This was the perfect moment for Black to make a move. He grabbed Yuki's hand and led her towards the shade where it was comfortable. Yuki stood there nervously.

"So what's up?" Yuki asked softly.

"Just thought we should do something new." Black replied nervously.

"New? Like as in…" Yuki hesitated.

"No! Nothing like that, something more like um…" Black took a deep breath.

"K-kissing…like as in lip kinda kissing?" Yuki guessed.

"Um, yeah." Black replied nervously.

"O-okay, I guess I'll try it but um… you go first since you wanted to try it." Yuki agreed.

"Okay." Black said.

He took a deep breath. Yuki just closed her eyes. Black also closed his eyes and drew himself closer to her. He went until he felt something soft on his lips. He opened one eye to see if was hitting the target, and sure enough he was. He pressed a little harder. Yuki's face went a deep red at the new feeling. Black parted from her and took a deep breath.  
"So?" Black asked nervously.

"Do it again." Yuki replied softly.

Black went for it again. Yuki felt him press his lips against hers again, this time a lot harder. They both loved the way it felt. Black soon pushed her up against a tree and took a short deep breath and went for it. Yuki felt one of his hands rest on her hip and the other hand was ran up and down her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands were tangled in his hair. Yuki slightly opened her mouth to breath but his tongue was pushed into her mouth. She didn't know how to react for a moment. She just let Black take over. He gladly massaged her tongue with his. Yuki's face just went a deeper red. Black parted from her and took another deep breath. Yuki felt saliva dripping from her lips. Black felt the same thing.

"Guess we did more than I thought we'd do." Black said.

"Yeah…" Yuki replied.

"Felt good though." Black laughed.

"Yeah…" Yuki agreed.

"Well we're done here." Black giggled.  
"Yeah…" Yuki agreed.

"Let's just take a nap." Black suggested.

"Okay." Yuki agreed.

Black got comfortable on the grass and allowed Yuki to sleep close to him. The three of them were resting peacefully until the north wind came brushed up against Yuki's hair. She lifted her head up and felt the wind slide past her face. Jupiter felt it too.

"We're extremely close. We should get moving. If we hurry we can make there by tomorrow morning!" Jupiter said happily.

Yuki sighed contently. She got Black up and dragged him along with her. Jupiter was happy to see suddenly motivated.

The walk was going pretty smooth for a while.

"So after you get home, I suppose I should go home and apologize to my father." Black said quietly.

"You don't have to go home. I'm sure my family wouldn't mind one more umbreon to the family." Yuki said sweetly.

"Huh? One more?" Black asked.

"My dad's an umbreon." Yuki said softly.

Black just remained quiet. Yuki felt awkward after saying that. She admired her father, and she loved him dearly. One more umbreon to the family wouldn't kill them. Yuki thought about it.

"At least meet my parents." Yuki suggested.

"Alright, fine, but will they like me?" Black asked.

"They'll love you! My mother always has open arms, and my sister is friendly too! My father would also really like you too. I'm sure they would all like you!" Yuki replied happily.

"I have to believe you." Black said nervously.

* * *

_(Notes: I'm tired and this is the last update for the night. Now I get some sleep. Another short one. Anyway you're probably gonna be mad at me but that was your sweet surprise! They made-out! I bet you're all like "woo-hoo... I don't care." I'm sorry, that's best I could do! Oh! Yuki's near home and Black is going to live with her! Yay!)_


	30. Ep 10 Chapter 3

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 10

Chapter 3

Jupiter was absolutely correct; if they hurry they'd be able to make it by morning. They did hurry, and they kept smooth pace. The opening of the waterfall cave was dark and damp.

"Well, here we are, now let's just hope to see Suicune." Jupiter said quietly.

"It's looks scary and dark in there." Yuki mumbled.

"I don't mind it." Black replied.

_Well duh, you're a dark-type! Of course you don't mind it! _Yuki thought unhappily. Black held her hand tighter. When she looked at him he gave her a reassuring smile. She got the quiet message. _Thank you, you're right I'll be fine as long as I'm with you. _Yuki thought. Jupiter never enjoyed caves either and especially damp caves.

"How do you know this is the one?" Yuki asked curiously.

"If you listen closely you can hear the waterfalls in there." Jupiter replied.

"Seriously? I've never been here before." Black commented.

Yuki felt the north wind rush passed her and straight into the cave.

"Oh yeah, our legendary friend is defiantly in there." Jupiter mumbled.

"Is Suicune nice?" Yuki asked nervously.

"I wouldn't know, I've never met him." Jupiter replied.

"Well have you ever seen him before, like as in physically in front of you?" Yuki asked.

"Nope." Jupiter answered.

Yuki felt nervous and a little embarrassed. She stood there quietly and watched Jupiter walk in the mouth of the cave. Black started to follow him shortly after Jupiter was disappearing into the darkness. Yuki had no choice but to follow them. She'd been following them for about a week, and today made no difference. She walked by Black as she had been for the past few days. The darkness scared her and it was cold. Yuki loved the cold but this was an uncomfortable cold that would even make a glaceon shiver. Yuki put her arm around Black to warm up. She had never tried warm up in her life, actually she always had a hard time staying cool most of her life. Black took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders.

"Better?" he asked.

His voice startled her.

"Y-yeah… thanks." She answered.

It didn't help that her own voice startled her, the sound echoed throughout the cave and that scared Yuki. She took a deep breath and tried to stay confident. What scared her more than the cave was what she was looking for, Suicune. How could Suicune be nice to a wimpy glaceon like herself? How could he possibly come to respect something so low? Yuki the glaceon, a pokémon who can never amount to his level and his knowledge.

"I heard Suicune was a serious pokémon." Jupiter commented.

_Thanks for the reassurance, Jupiter._ Yuki thought sarcastically. It was quiet for a very long time. Yuki hated how quiet it was. She was too scared to open to her mouth. The north wind came rushing past them again.

"Yuki?" A small voice squeaked.

All three of them jumped upon hearing the voice.

"Um… yeah." Yuki replied nervously.

"Oh my you made it!" the voice said happily.

"Uh…yeah." Yuki agreed.

"And you have two others with you!"

"Yep, um…where are you?" Yuki asked.

Coming from behind a rock was the same pichu from when she had first gotten lost.

"Smora!" Yuki said happily.

"Oh, Yuki, I thought I'd race you but then I knew something was wrong after I beat you here and waited a few days. You made some friends!" Smora said happily.

"I'm happy you're okay." Yuki replied.

"Let's see, you made friends with… Jupiter and Black!" Smora shrieked.

"You know them all ready?" Yuki asked.

"Who doesn't! Anyone who lives around here knows them. The most wanted outlaw, and the son of the most dangerous pokémon in the forest. Like seriously, Yuki, how'd that happen? If I would have known you'd encounter those two, I would've just tagged along with you instead." Smora replied.

Yuki just gave her an awkward smile.

"You'd never guess how I met them." Yuki laughed awkwardly.

"No, I wouldn't. You wanna tell me?" Smora asked.  
"Later, but I gotta get to Suicune."

"He's just up ahead."

"Thanks Smora! I'd thought I'd never see you again!"

"Me too, but I do recall on saying that I'd see you later."

"I guess it's later."

Yuki gave Smora a tight hug. Black and Jupiter looked at each other and felt awkward. They were both thinking the same thing. _Some impression we made. Right? _They gave each other an awkward smile.

"Well Yuki, good luck with Suicune. Oh and don't let those two get you in to trouble, but I'm guessing they already did." Smora said.

"Oh don't worry about them. They're actually really nice pokémon if you lend your time to get to know them." Yuki assured her.

"Yuki, if a pokémon as sweet as you says that then I have to believe you. But I still don't like them." Smora protested.

"Well, they're nice to me." Yuki laughed nervously.

"Jupiter, the most wanted outlaw, the ultimate trouble maker in the whole forest, and known for setting things on fire without a care, is nice to you? Black, also known as the 'Captain of Darkness' son of the leader of them, born and raised in pure darkness, is nice to you? Yuki you must've put some weird spell on them because from what I know, they're pokémon that no one would even bother talking to."

"Well when you put it that way you make me sound a little special." Yuki laughed.  
"Yeah, because you are."

Black just kicked up dust while Jupiter just sighed stupidly. Smora gave Yuki another hug.

"You're something special Yuki, I'm sure any pokémon can see that. Suicune might like you. I think he can hear me actually. I've been talking a lot and each time I said something negative the wind would just hit me, and I do mean hit me." Smora giggled.

"Thanks, I have to get going now. Thanks for waiting up." Yuki said sweetly.

"Sure, I'm glad I got see you improve. You used to be all wimpy and stuff. Now you're like a bad-pokémon tamer." Smora praised.

"They aren't really bad." Yuki laughed awkwardly.

Smora just giggled. She gave Yuki a high five. Yuki took a deep breath. She knew that high five meant "good bye." She walked over to Black and started to cling onto his arm. Smora watched them walk off quietly.

* * *

_(Notes: Hey it's Smora! The cute little pichu girl! You remember her right? Anyway I'd feel awkward too if I were Black or Jupiter. You have to wish Yuki good luck too. She's about see the coolest pokemon of all time! Suicune! I personally love Suicune! Who knew Jupiter had such a bad rep huh? And that title Black has is kinda attractive in a bad way. I guess you'd go for him if you're in the mood for some adventure and trouble, but we all know Black is really just softy. Well at least he is around the pokemon he cares about. The series is almost over! How do you feel? I feel great! Almost to the climax yay! Suicune, Suicune, Suicune is my favorite pokemon! I love Suicune so much it's crazy! If he had a gender he'd be a dude, because he's too cool to be a girl. Suicune doesn't take shit and he's serious, and his emotions don't override him. I think all three of the Legendary Dogs would be guys.)_


	31. Ep 11 Chapter 1

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 11

Chapter 1

The three of them had been walking deeper into the cave for about an hour. They had to walk at least two miles within the time limit.

"How much longer?" Yuki asked.  
"I don't know." Jupiter replied.

Yuki just sighed quietly. The deeper they went the more often the wind came. Yuki decided to keep track on how many times the wind ran passed her for fun. Sometimes they'd hear loud noises and she'd squeeze Black's arm for security. Jupiter decided to take quick break before they went on. The three of them sat together and huddle up close to each other. Yuki sat in middle of them both, she never felt so squished in her life. Jupiter stayed near them because of the water, while Yuki stayed so close because she felt a little insecure in the cave. Black on the other hand enjoyed his space. He didn't like being so close to the two of them; of course Yuki was an exception. They nibbled on something and sat there quietly for a long time. They really should've been moving but it felt like they were getting nowhere. They went deep enough to look back and see nothing but darkness. Yuki looked over Jupiter's shoulder and noticed a small thin light up ahead.

"Hey, um, is this a tunnel or a cave?" Yuki asked suddenly.

"A cave. Why?" Jupiter replied.

"Look over there." Yuki said pointing at the light.

Jupiter looked at the light and sighed unhappily.

"Really? I could've sworn that this was a cave." Jupiter said angrily.

"Don't get mad Jupiter, it might be a pokémon." Black said.

"Well we should keep going then and find out." Yuki suggested.

She pushed herself out of the tight space between Jupiter and Black. She got up and brushed herself off. Her friends got up and started to follow her. Yuki suddenly felt like a leader after she noticed her friends following her. She smiled quietly to herself and started to run. Her friends ran with her and soon they passed her up.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Yuki barked.

"Remember when you cheated me?" Black laughed.

Yuki just sped up and passed them both up. She turned her head and stuck her tongue out at them. She wasn't looking where she going and she hit a boulder. She fell back from the impact and wiped a stray tear from her eyes.

"That really hurt." Yuki whimpered.

Her friends ran over to her and helped her up. Black brushed her off while Jupiter fixed her hair. She gave them both a thankful smile. They decided to walk from there. They walked around the boulder and started back on the route they were going again.

Time seemed to drag the deeper they. Yuki was bored and tired. It was the thought of being close to the end that made everything go by so slow. She was just glad that she was spending her time with her friends. Jupiter had always been like an older brother to her and Black, who was considered her lover, made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Yuki would to leave them, well Jupiter, behind. If Black mustered up the courage to say he wanted to go with her then she wouldn't have to say good bye to him. Yuki noticed Jupiter and Black suddenly stopped. She walked a head of them and gave them an encouraging look to go on. Jupiter just pointed up. Yuki looked up and there sitting on the cliff…

* * *

_(Notes: "Zelda's my what! Zelda's my WHAT!" says Link who was left in some serious suspense. I hope you all saw that video because I nearly pissed myself from laughing so hard. Go on youtube and search for egoraptor and look for "The Legend of Awesome." __Seriously though, watch that if you haven't already. I'm sure you'll find it to be really funny also check out the pokemon too if you get the chance. Anyway the SUSPENSE! What the hell was on that fucking cliff? Seriously! What was it! Tell meee dammit, quit it MPSpitFire! I need to knoooooowwww!)_


	32. Ep 11 Chapter 2

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 11

Chapter 2

The North Wind peered down at the three pokémon looking up at him. The North Wind, also known as Suicune. He stood there with his head held high and with his arms crossed. Suicune was such a tall, agile, and graceful looking pokémon. He wasn't just a pokémon, he was more than that. He was a legendary dog, he was the north wind, he was pure, and he was _the_ pokémon. The very sight of Suicune made any pokémon respect him. The only pokémon who could level down Suicune was Arceus. He stood there quietly staring at the pokémon below him.

"Certainly you three must already know how I am." Suicune said.

His voice was powerful and deep. Yuki stood there trembling; she just nodded her head nervously.

"Well then, what is that brought you here?" Suicune asked.

Yuki took a deep breath and tried to sound confident.

"I-I um… need t-to get h-home…" Yuki said nervously.

"Home?" Suicune asked.

"Y-yes… I heard y-you could do it." Yuki chocked out.

"Your name please." Suicune said.

"Y-Yuki…" she replied.

"Yuki? Yuki. Ms. Hathaway." Suicune said.

Yuki had never been so nervous or scared in her life. Yuki felt the north wind rush passed her again. She held her breath and forced herself to be strong._ He won't think of my as anything if I look like wimp._ Yuki thought nervously. Suicune looked at Jupiter and Black.

"Ah, well, you've brought trouble makers with you." Suicune said.

Black's face turned a deep red while Jupiter just wanted to jump in lake and kill himself.

"T-they're my friends." Yuki replied.

"Yes, of course they are." Suicune said as he jumped down.

Yuki looked up at him and nearly fainted. He stood in front of her and took a deep breath.  
"And what have you done that makes me feel worthy of being in your presences Ms. Hathaway?" Suicune asked.

"Um… I-I don't know." Yuki choked out.

"You can't tell me how you successfully saved both of friends through courage and loyalty?" Suicune asked.

Yuki saw a smirk come over Suicune's face. She couldn't believe it.

"I did?" Yuki asked.

"Of course you did. I over heard." Suicune replied.

"I d-did save my friends." Yuki said confidently this time.

"Tell me how." Suicune encouraged.

"I saved my both of friends actually. I successfully rescued Jupiter from a death trial, and brought a houndoom-"

"Which was one of your weaknesses." Suicune replied.

"Yes which was one of my weaknesses and I took her down and saved my friend Black from sudden death. I saved their lives!" Yuki said proudly.

"And how do you feel?" Suicune asked.

"Proud, but…"

"But what?"

"But even though I saved their lives but that still doesn't mean I was brave about it. I mean, they're my friends and of course I stuck up for them, but that was because I had to not because I wanted too. Yet in the end I'm still…Yuki."

"Yuki?"

"Yes, Yuki, the wimpy glaceon."

"I think you need look at the bigger picture Ms. Hathaway."

"What?"

"Don't you think you have enough bravery to come all the way here just to ask me of a favor? Even though you might be rejected?" Suicune asked.

"Um… I was…" Yuki hesitated.

"You were determined to get home to return to the ones you love dearly."

"Yes, I miss my family."

"I know. Yuki, how is school."

"School? Um…"

"Getting pushed around?"

"Y-yes…"

"Surely it's because you haven't found the inner confidence you have now."

"Y-yeah."

"Yuki, you are a strong pokémon. Ice-type pokémon can be a very strong-type. It's not just dragon-type you can easily take down."

Yuki felt suddenly confident. Suicune was telling her she was a strong pokémon.

"But my level."

"You can push through anything even if it's tough to get through, that is a wonderful quality."

Yuki's face went red. She shifted onto the other foot and scratched her head.

"You are to head home tonight." Suicune said.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. _You are a nice pokémon._ Yuki thought happily. _I'm going home._

The rest of the day Yuki sat with her friends quietly. They didn't want to talk at all. Black just continuously kissed Yuki and hugged her before he had to say good-bye her. Yuki would kiss him back and sometimes she would have to push his hands away if he got a little bit too grabby. Jupiter gave Yuki a few hugs too. Black just whispered "I love you" countless times and he never said anything else. Jupiter didn't want her leave as much as Black did, but his only job was to get her to Suicune safely. After he got Yuki to Suicune he would just go home and return to Margo. He'd have to stay home with Margo and take care of her until she had the baby. Jupiter had to focus all of thinking on Margo. He couldn't help but to feel sad about Yuki leaving. _I didn't think I'd get attached to the kid._ He thought quietly. Black would've rather gone home with her instead having to deal with going back home with angry father. _Dad is going to be so mad at me when I go home. Dammit I can't imagine the harsh punishment he has for me when I get home. Shit, I'm probably ground for two years or something. Mom is gonna be so angry too! Dammit mother is gonna be just as mad as Dad probably worst. Actually Mom is a lot worst than Dad when she's angry. She's not just going to ground me, she's gonna throw things at me. Last time I got in major trouble she almost threw the computer at me. Goodness she was so angry. I really don't want to go home. _Black thought nervously. Shivered at the very thought of showing his face to his parents. _I just need to tell them that I'm twenty-one and I don't need this shit. But that'll just get me killed._ All three of them knew about the consequences of going home. Black had to deal with his crazy parents. Jupiter had to deal with his worried pregnant fiancé. Yuki had to deal with her probably angry and extremely worried family. All three of them sighed at once.

"Yuki." Jupiter said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Yuki asked.

"I'm glad I got to meet you." Jupiter replied sweetly.

"I'm glad I got to meet you too Jupiter. You're like an older brother to me." Yuki said softly.

She felt tears threatening to pour from eyes. She held them back and gave Jupiter a sweet smiled.

"Yuki, I'm also glad I got to meet you too. Parting hurts but I hope that somewhere in the future we meet again." Black managed to choke out.

"Black, I love you, I have a strong feeling that we will meet again in the future." Yuki replied.

She couldn't hold her tears back any longer.

"I love both of you, really, I do. You guys are my friends." Yuki sobbed.

They both gave her a hug. The day went by fast and they hadn't realized nightfall. Suicune walked up to the group hug and gave them a soft smile.

"Ms. Hathaway, it's time for you to go home now." Suicune said softly.

Jupiter let Yuki go and patted her on the head. Black kissed Yuki and gave her a tight hug.

"I see you two are more than just friends." Suicune mumbled.

Yuki's face went red. Black was starting to squeeze her. Yuki had to pull away, she didn't want to but she had to. Suicune lifted Yuki on to his back and ran off.

"BYE YUKI!" her friends shouted.

"BYE GUYS! I'LL MISS YOU JUPITER! I LOVE YOU BLACK!" Yuki screamed back.

Before they knew it Yuki was out of sight. Gone with the north wind and to never return. Black sighed unhappily while Jupiter just crossed his arms.

"What now?" Black asked.

"Well we can walk together. You're place is on the same path as mine." Jupiter replied.

Black just shrugged his shoulders and wiped his eyes.

"Don't cry Captain." Jupiter said quietly.

"I'm sorry, it's just the girl I love just slipped right through my hands." Black replied wiping more tears from his eyes.

Jupiter patted him on the head. Black gave him a questioning look.

"I'm sorry, I got in the habit of patting Yuki on the head." Jupiter mumbled.

"Please don't say her name. It's just gonna keep these tears coming." Black whispered.

"Well, you still have me!" Jupiter said playfully.

"Yeah you're right! I do!" Black replied wiping a few more tears from his eyes.

Black and Jupiter walked off together, starting the long journey back home.

* * *

_(Notes: The end! No it's not the end just yet! The description did say her city is in danger! So let's see how! Dammit! But aww I didn't want to separate Yuki and Black but it had to be done in order for this story to make sense or to follow the plot. I know I made Suicune sound better than what he really was and I know there are a lot stronger legendary pokemon than Suicune but I FUCKING LOVE SUICUNE SO MUCH! Suicune is my hero *sob* I love you Suicune, you've made my life completely. The strongest on my pokemon team. Yes I have Suicune on my pokemon team and I nicked named him too. Raikou is nick named ThunderCat (lol) and Entei is named VolcanoCat (even though there are the legendary dogs Raikou and Entei look more like cats to me. Like Raikou could be tiger and Entei could be a lion. Suicune looks like dog though) Suicune is named I-Dog. He's my beautiful baby I-Dog! Sorry if you don't really think Suicune is all that and if you got really upset with the description I've written for Suicune but he's just that cool! (but my second favorite pokemon is Dialga!))_


	33. Ep 11 Chapter 3

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 11

Chapter 3

"Yuki, I'd like you to meet Articuno." Suicune said.

Yuki climbed down from his back and looked up at the pokémon standing in front of her. Articuno was an ice-type! She felt good seeing another ice-type.

"He'll be flying you home. I'll be with you two below to be sure he has back up whenever he needs it. We won't fail to get you Ms. Hathaway." Suicune assured her.

"Thank you." Yuki said happily.

Articuno let her on his back.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights Yuki." Articuno said.

"I'm not afraid of heights." Yuki assured him.

"Good because we'll be up pretty high." Articuno replied.

Articuno took off with Yuki holding onto him tightly. Suicune took started to follow them below. Each time Yuki peered down she saw Suicune running below.

"Will he get tired?" Yuki asked curiously.

"No, he'll be fine." Articuno replied.

Yuki felt so good being in the air. She saw how beautiful everything looked from above. The last time she was up in the air like that she was crying. This time she was smiling. The wind in her hair felt amazing. At the moment all she thought of home and great it would be to finally be back in her room. She then thought of Jupiter and Black. How were they doing? Tears were being carried away by the wind in her face. _Black, I miss you. We haven't been apart for very long. I feel like I lost a part of me when I had to leave you._ Yuki thought.

After a few hours Yuki looked up ahead and saw a familiar cliff. A smile stuck to her face once she saw it. She never felt so happy in her life. Articuno stopped at the cliff and let her off.

"Is this it?" he asked.

"Yes thank you." Yuki answered happily.

Suicune jumped up on the cliff and stood there scanning the city.

"Ms. Hathaway I hope you're happy to be-" Suicune was interrupted by the sudden feeling of Yuki squeezing him.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Yuki sobbed happily.

Suicune just hugged her back.

"You're welcome." Suicune replied.

She let Suicune go and hugged Articuno tightly.

"Thank you!" Yuki said.

"You're welcome." Articuno replied sweetly.

He also hugged her back. Yuki let him go and nodded her head. She wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"We hope to see you in the future." They both said at once.

Yuki smiled at them and shrugged her shoulders.

"Me too." She replied.

They both patted her on the head. Yuki shrugged her shoulders again while her cheeks turned a sweet pink. Articuno flew off while Suicune just ran off. She was surprised on how quickly they were out of sight. Yuki decided to run home.

* * *

_(Notes: What will Yuki have to deal with when she gets home? Oh nothing more than a worried family. Yay! She's home! No the story's not over yet! I think Articuno was crushing on her, no I'm just kidding he wasn't. Hugging a legendary pokemon is such a rare thing to do! She's lucky lucky! But poor Yuki can't get over Black.)_


	34. Ep 12 Chapter 1

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 12

Chapter 1

_What day is it?_ Yuki thought as she ran home. She saw a mightyena up ahead. Yuki ran over to her.

"Excuse me!" Yuki called out.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"Do you what day of the week is?" Yuki asked.

"Monday." The mightyena replied.

"Thank you." Yuki said happily.

"Shouldn't a kid like you be in bed at this hour?" she asked.

"I've have a lot practice staying up at night. But yes I should." Yuki replied.

"Well, good night then." She said walking off.

Yuki took a deep breath. I have to be at school tomorrow. She ran the rest of the home. She knew her father was at work and her sister and mom was asleep. Yuki ran up to her front porch and felt awkward looking at her front door again. She sighed nervously and went to knock on the door. Right when she was about knock a car pulled up into the driveway. She turned to see who was in her driveway but before she looked she was being squeezed. She was stunned for a minute and finally she realized who was hugging her so tightly.

"Yuki, darling, I c-can't describe how happy I a-am to see you!"

"Daddy I missed you!" Yuki replied.

"What happened to you?" he asked worriedly.

"I fell off the cliff Dad." Yuki replied.

"I'm so happy you're safe!" her father said thankfully.

He picked his daughter up and brought her into the house. Yuki never felt so happy to be in her house again.

"Lavender! Clover! Wake up and get out here!" Her father shouted.

Yuki's mother walked in the living room drowsily. She looked up at her husband and gave him an angry look. Her face expression immediately changed once she saw who he was carrying. He put Yuki down and patted her on the head. Yuki had never seen her mother look so stunned in her life. Clover walked in and rubbed her eyes. She was stunned to see her little sister standing there. Yuki felt awkward but seeing her mother and her sister again made her cry. Her mother ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Yuki hugged her back.

"Yuki! Oh Yuki, darling we were so worried about you!" her mother sobbed.

"Mom, I missed you so much!" Yuki replied.

Clover joined the hug and squeezed her sister just as tight.

"Arceus! I was so worried about you dammit! I swear if you ever disappear like that again I'll….I'll… I'll freak out!" Clover said happily.

"You guys will never believe what happened to me!" Yuki replied.

"You can tell us everything later!" her mother said.

"Mom! I have to get ready for school tomorrow!" Yuki said happily.

"School? How can you think about school? You just came home!" Her mother asked.

"Mom, I want to go to school tomorrow!" Yuki replied.

Her mother and sister let her go and patted her on the head. Yuki wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at them.

"After school, tell us what happened to you!" her mother said.

Yuki nodded her head happily.

"Get some sleep Yuki; you must be tired from trying to get home." Clover suggested.

"Suicune and Articuno brought me home Clover! It was so exciting! I got to ride on Articuno honestly!" Yuki replied happily.

"Yuki, that's amazing!" Her mother praised.

"It was! Meeting Suicune was scary at first and then he started to ask me questions but he said he'd take me home and he did!" Yuki agreed.

"Yuki, that should good luck for you." Her father said.

"Yep! I couldn't have gotten to Suicune without the help of…" Yuki stopped and started to cry again.

"Oh Yuki, darling don't cry." Her father assured her.

"I'm sorry Dad, I just lost a part of me trying to get home." Yuki sobbed.

"What do you mean?" her mother asked.

"I met someone." Yuki replied.

"Was it a boy?" Clover teased.

Yuki just smiled at Clover. _Yeah it was, and his name was Black._ Yuki thought.

Meanwhile Jupiter was saying good-bye to Black.

"Good luck with your parents." Jupiter said nervously.

"Why didn't take long to get back?" Black asked curiously.

"Because we don't have a hungry baby with us anymore." Jupiter laughed.

Black just smiled at Jupiter, he got the joke. He watched Jupiter run off suddenly. Black turned around to see what made Jupiter leave quickly. It was the guards and his mother that were approaching. Black never felt so nervous in his life. His mother did not look happy at all. _Oh brother here we go._ Black thought quietly. His mother walked up to him and stood there quietly. Black tried to look emotionless while he was trembling on the inside. She stood there in front of him for about a few minutes. She smiled at her son sweetly. Then she brought her hand across his face furiously. Black had it coming to him. His cheek was stinging and a red hand mark on his face.

"I missed you Hon." His mother said sweetly.

"Missed you too Mom." Black replied.

"Yes you did. Of course you did! Now, darling stand up straighter. Black, sweetheart I love you. You know Mama loves you right?" she said.

"Yes." Black replied.

She slapped him again.  
"And if you run off like that again I swear I'll have to beat senselessly!" she said angrily.

"Okay Mom." Black replied.

"Mommy loves you!" she said sweetly.

She hugged Black tightly and soon let him go. She started to walk back. Black followed her reluctantly. I swear I thought Mom would do something worst. Now I have to deal with Dad. Black thought quietly.

"Where's Dad?" Black asked.

"Oh, he left for a little bit. He said we need a new place to be. So he went to the nearest city. That's why I'm so happy darling." His mother replied.

"Wait! Nearest city?" Black asked.

"You are to leave now. You came home just in time. So get in the plane and you can leave. Like as in now. I'll catch up with you later. I need to find your stupid brothers. Your father wanted you by his side while he took it over and wiped off every single pokémon who lives there." His mother replied.

The guards grabbed Black and brought to a plane. His mother shoved him into and set the control setting.

"I know it's small baby but you'll be there within four hours. Hang in there and when you get sick because of the heat, throw up in the doggy bag okay? I love you and have a safe flight." His mother said as she closed the door.

"Mom! I really don't want to help Dad destroy a city!" Black protested.

"Your father works so hard! The least you could is be there with him and have some father and son time. You're going and you will like it! Have fun baby, kill lots of stuff for Mommy!" she replied.

The plane took off before Black could argue with his mother. It already knew the way. Black was so uncomfortable in that tiny space. His mother knew he easily got nausea whenever he was in a tight space.

* * *

_(Notes: Okay so Black got a crazy ass momma and a psychotic daddy. It's like one big happy crazy family! And Yuki's city is pretty much screwed. So we'll have to see how this crazy shit will turn out.)_


	35. Ep 12 Chapter 2

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 12

Chapter 2

Yuki was back on her daily routine again. She was running to get to school on time. She took the street path instead of the other path. Yuki tripped over a rock and picked herself up. She brushed herself off and started running again. She ran into her school and straight towards her class. When she ran into the classroom to get to her desk the teacher stopped her.

"Ms. Hathaway!" she screeched.

Yuki stopped and looked at her.  
"No running in classroom and where have you been! You've missed so many days of school! Do you know what that means?" her teacher barked.

"Um… poor attendance?" Yuki guessed.

"Yes, but no! You get to play catch-up with the other students!" her teacher growled.

Yuki just went to her desk and sat there quietly. _Wow, this is what I've been missing?_ Yuki thought quietly. _Black made fun of this school and I defended it. Black…_ Yuki closed her eyes and made a quiet wish. She wished to see him again. _I lost a part of me when I left you. Black I still love you._ Yuki rested her head on her desk.

The lunch bell rang and Yuki sat on the bench she normally sat at. She looked up and saw Pyro and Mei holding hands. _I wasn't gone that long!_ Yuki thought. She decided to ignore them. _Mei was always enjoyed talking to Pyro better than me anyway_. Yuki looked up at the clouds. _If I were with you, I'd be asleep._ It was quiet until she heard squealing.

"YUKI!" Mei squealed.

Yuki looked up and smiled at her.

"Where the hell have you been! You were supposed to go to homecoming with me! Our team won!" Mei pouted.

"You've been at home throwin' up or something? Ice-type!" Pyro laughed.

"No, I got lost on my way to homecoming." Yuki replied.

"You're so stupid! How do you get lost trying to get to school! Well ice-type you've proven yourself to be dumber than I thought you were." Pyro teased.

"You've also proven yourself to be dumber than I thought you were too, Pyro. Fire-type!" Yuki teased back.

Pyro stood there and raised eyebrow at her. Yuki just turned her head away from and put her attention back to the clouds.

"Hey, Yuki, you're not so dumb." Pyro said.

"Yeah, you're not so dumb either." Yuki replied.

"So um…" Pyro hesitated.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Um, Yuki, I didn't think that you'd…"

"Stand up for myself. It's okay me neither, sometimes half the things I do leaves me shock."

"Yeah that's cool."

The school siren suddenly went off.  
"Alright students, apparently there's a attack against the city so everyone get your classroom immediately until the police handle the crazy umbreons." The announcer said.

"Umbreons out in the day attacking the city?" Pyro asked out loud.

"Umbreons…" Yuki mumbled.

"Well I suggest that we get in our classrooms!" Mei said quickly.

"Umbreons!" Yuki shouted.

"Yeah." Mei said.

"That means there's more than one!" Yuki said quickly.

"Yeah?" Pyro agreed.

"BLACK!" Yuki screamed.

"Who?" both Pyro and Mei asked.

"You guys, how do I ditch!" Yuki asked quickly.

"You can't ditch!" Mei said.

"Go out through the back of the school and you'll see an open gate. It's normally open so different cars can come in and out. Head out that way." Pyro replied.

"Thanks!" Yuki said happily.

A few teachers came by and made sure Yuki was put into her classroom. She sat there thinking quietly to herself. All the other pokémon were too scared to speak to each other. Yuki just sat there trying to find the best way out. The two doors were blocked by frightened teachers, but the window! It was a glass window and Yuki knew how she'd get out. _Black, darling, I'm coming. I can take a hit. Glass doesn't hurt that much. I just gotta jump out quickly. _Yuki thought quietly. She stood up and walked over to the window.

"Ms. Hathaway! Get away from that window!" a teacher barked.

Yuki started to back up.

"That's right Ms. Hathaway. You don't wanna be near it anyway! It's glass and glass breaks easily. I don't want that window shattered." The other teacher said.

Yuki backed up a good distance from the window. The other pokémon started to stare at her. One, two, Black, it's all for you. Yuki thought as she got a good running start. The other teachers were shocked to see charging towards the window. She crashed into the window and glass shattered everywhere. Yuki hit the ground and was successfully out of the classroom. Most of the other pokémon crowded the window and watch Yuki run off. The trouble-making-pokémon started to cheer for her. Yuki turned around and gave them a thumbs up. She ran out of the school. Pyro was right; the gate he was talking about was open. She ran out and started looking through the city. She ran passed the library and the courtroom. She made her way passed the super market. She stopped at the only skyscraper in her city. There was police surrounding it.

"GET DOWN FROM THE BUILDING AND COME QUIETLY! YOU BOTH ARE UNDERARREST!" the officer shouted.

Yuki snatched the speaker from his hands.

"BLACK, DARLING, IF YOU'RE UP THERE I'M COMING! IT'S ME YUKI!" Yuki shouted.

"YUKI!" A faint voice shouted.  
"YES!" Yuki screamed happily.

"NOT THE TIME FOR A ROMANTIC REUNION! I'M TRYING TO STOP MY FATHER, BUT YOU CAN COME UP HERE AND HELP IF YOU WANT! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT THOUGH! BUT MY FATHER HAS A DEATH-RAY SO PLEASE BE CAREFUL!" Black shouted back.

"KEEP YOUR FATHER BUSY AND I'LL COME UP THERE AND HELP YOU DESTROY HIS LITTLE TOY!" Yuki screamed back.

The officer snatched the speaker from Yuki.

"You know them kid?" he asked.

Yuki just shrugged her shoulders. The officer patted her on the head.

"If you can get those two to stop then maybe I'll give you some candy. Be careful though." The officer said.

"Candy sounds great, but that's not what I want. I want my boyfriend." Yuki replied as she ran into the building.

"Good luck kid!" the officer praised.

Yuki ran into the elevator and pressed the button to the top floor. _Black, I knew I'd see you again, but I didn't want to see you in a crisis. _

* * *

_(Notes: It's about to be on! Go Yuki! She gonna save her city for love! How sweet, but she wished it, didn't she! Lol all the trouble-making pokemon were cheering Yuki on when she broke the window.)  
_


	36. Ep 12 Chapter 3

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 12

Chapter 3

She made it to the top floor and took the stairs up to the roof of the building. She swung open the door and saw Black practically wrestling his father. The death-ray was a lot bigger than what Yuki imagined. It was sitting on a huge tri-pod and was pointing down at the city below. Yuki ran over to it and pointed it up towards the sky.

"Yuki!" Black said happily.

"Black! What the hell is going on?" Yuki asked quickly.

"I'll explain later just try deprogramming the death-ray."

"How crazy is your family?" Yuki teased.

"No the time for jokes. Just deprogram it!" Black barked.

"Can't we make it explode?" Yuki asked.

"That's a thought." Black replied.

"Idiot! If that explodes your whole city will go BOOM!" Black's father laughed.

"Okay, so no explosion then." Yuki sighed.

"He's got a hostage Yuki. Just thought you should know." Black said.

Yuki scanned the roof and didn't see any other pokémon.

"Where?" Yuki asked.

"see that rope?" Black said.

"Yes?" Yuki replied.

"Pull it up. It's hanging over the building. If that snaps then the hostage dies." Black said. Yuki ran over the rope and peered over it. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who the hostage was.

"Clover!" Yuki shrieked.

"Oh Arceus! Yuki pull the fucking rope up!" Clover said happily.

Yuki started to pull the rope up and successfully helped her sister. She untied the rope around Clover and sighed in relief. Clover hugged her sister and looked over at Black and his father.

"Those two are crazy!" Clover said unhappily.

"Only one of them is!" Yuki replied.

Clover sat there and watched her sister tackle the other pokémon.

"Clover, you're good with mechanics, deprogram the death-ray!" Yuki demanded.

"Okay." Clover replied.

She stood up and ran over to the death-ray. She scanned it quickly and she knew exactly how to deprogram it. Yuki was hurled to the edge of the building. She nearly fell over and quickly caught herself. She ran back over and tackled Black's father again. He did the same thing as before he hit her hard enough and hurled her back over to the edge. His father picked up the small gun from his pocket and pointed it Yuki. Black redirected his aim when he pulled the trigger. His father tried again.

"DON'T KILL HER!" Black screamed.

His father shot Black in the side and got up.

"Stay off of me! I'll get you to a nurse when I finish your little crush off. Stay down and watch how Daddy does it!" his father barked.

Black just lied there helplessly. Yuki stood up and tried to run over and help Black. He pulled the trigger again. Yuki jumped back and moved out of the way before the bullet got her. She took a deep breath. She crouched down and growled. Her fur turned into thick ice again. His father just laughed at her.

"Oh isn't that cute! Did Jupiter teach you that?" his father laughed.

Yuki just growled again. She had never been so eager to fight. She had to remember what Suicune told her. _If I can save my friends, I can save my city…right?_ Yuki looked over at her sister, who was still deprogramming the death-ray. Okay, this might be a challenge.

"Alright little girl. No more games, I will not show any mercy to you because you're twelve." He hissed.

"I'm thirteen, shit-face!" Yuki barked.

"Same thing, and now my aim won't my interrupted by delusional son."

He aimed for Yuki's head. Before he could pull the trigger Yuki ran up to him and bit down on his leg. Her teeth became frozen and sent icy chills through his body. He started to kick her to get her off of him. He pointed the gun at her and pulled the trigger. Yuki let go and moved out the way.

"Why are you using a gun? Pussy!" Yuki barked.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that one, little brat!" he growled.

He aimed at Yuki again. She moved out the way and tackled him. She twisted his arm and took the gun from him. She jumped back and pointed it at him. He stood there, stunned.

"Put your fucking hands up. Now quit shitting bricks and get your ass down from here. You and I both know being on this roof is dangerous. The officer wants to talk to you down below. I'd be happy to escort you to them." Yuki demanded.

He stood there quietly and followed Yuki while she backed up. Yuki gave him a devilish smile. She felt proud of herself. Yuki kept it pointed it at him. When he went to put his hand Yuki pulled the trigger and shot the ground. She blasted a whole the roof the building. He jumped back at the sudden sound. He immediately put his hand back up. Yuki backed up a little more and he followed her. He went to put his other down and Yuki pulled the trigger again. He jumped back and put his hand back up. Yuki giggled a little bit but shortly recovered her serious face again.

"Put the damn gun down! Didn't mommy ever say not to play with weapons?" He demanded.

"I enjoy disobeying my parents." Yuki replied.

She pulled the trigger again and got his shoe. He jumped back a scanned the hole is in shoe.

"I didn't even move my Arceus damn hand!" He growled.

"You're right, you didn't move it, but uh I just enjoy pulling the trigger." Yuki replied.

"You little brat!" he hissed.

"Shut the fuck up." Yuki barked.

Yuki pulled the trigger again and got his other shoe.

"FUCK!" He screamed.

Yuki pulled it again and this time she got his ear.

"SHIT!" he whimpered.

Blood was pouring from ear and he tried to shake the pain off. Yuki just smiled at him.

"If you stop following me, then I'll shoot your other ear. The first ear was just a warning." Yuki barked.

He followed her and made sure he kept up with her. He stepped out of place and pulled the trigger. She put another whole in his ear. He yelped in pain.  
"I told you not to stop following me!" Yuki barked.

He started to follow her again. Yuki just smiled at him. He quickly put his hand down and Yuki pulled the trigger. Nothing came out this time. Shit… Yuki thought worriedly.

"Oh, tough, all out of bullets?" he laughed.

Yuki threw the gun at him and hit him in the face. He picked the gun up and reloaded it. While he was reloading the gun Yuki tackled him. He fell back and rolled to edge of the building. Yuki rolled with him to the edge. Soon they both found themselves holding on to the edge of the building. Yuki was holding onto his foot and looked down. She saw the cars below and the swarm of other pokémon looking up at them. She looked up saw him holding on to the edge with one hand.

"Don't let go! Try pulling us up and we can both live through this." Yuki demanded.

"I'd commit suicide just to kill you!" He growled.

"Are you crazy? Don't even answer that! Listen, you pull us up and we can make it out alive and then you can get some mental help! How does that sound?" Yuki replied.

He let on finger go and now only three were keeping them up.

"Stop it! We'll both die!" Yuki shrieked.

"I don't take orders from little girls!" He barked.

He let another finger go, and two were keeping them up.

"Think about your family!" Yuki suggested.

"All my sons have been nothing more than failures to me! I surely thought Black would be the one but in the end he fell in love with a trigger-happy twelve-year old girl!" He barked.

"I'm thirteen!" Yuki growled.

"I don't care!" he replied.

He let another finger go, and there were barely hanging on now. Yuki looked at the ground again. She was too high up; she knew that falling from that height would kill her.

"Yuki! I deprogrammed it!" Clover said happily.

Yuki took a deep breath, and he finally let go. Clover rushed over the edge but she couldn't catch her sister before she was out of her reach. _This is wonderful._ Yuki thought, while she screamed. _Falling to my death because of a crazy pokémon._

* * *

_(Notes: Yuki! Yuki no! I'm sorry, but I'm not good at action so bare with me here! So Black got shot (but he's not dead he's just feeling some serious pain.) and Yuki and Black's father his falling to their death. Next thing you know SPLAT! Ahahahaa! Nope, not in this story. My main character is not about to go this way. Let's see what happens in the next episode; of course the next is the last.)  
_


	37. Ep 13 Chapter 1

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 13

Chapter 1

Yuki felt herself about to hit the ground; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She waited a few seconds but she hadn't hit it yet. She opened one eye and looked up.  
"Articuno!" Yuki said thankfully.

"Suicune and I heard the commotion." Articuno replied.

Yuki started to cry. She looked over and saw Suicune catch Black's father. She sighed in relief. Suicune caught him and pinned him down. Articuno brought her back up the building. Yuki got off of him and ran over to Black.

"Are you still with me?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"Yuki… it stings." Black whispered.

"We're gonna get you to nurse again. Hang in there." Yuki assured him.

Yuki helped Black get on Articuno's back.

"Take good care of him; make sure he makes it out alive." Yuki said.

"Don't worry he'll get to the hospital in one piece." Articuno assured her.

Yuki nodded her head and watched Articuno take off. Clover ran over to Yuki and gave her a hug.

"We saved the city!" Clover said happily.

"We did!" Yuki replied happily.

Yuki looked over at the death-ray and it was in pieces. Clover took it apart completely. They stood there and watched police flood the roof. The same officer ran over to Yuki.

"Good job kid. Here, as promised." He said happily.

He handed Yuki a huge bag of candy. Clover and Yuki stared at the bag of candy.

"Thank you." Yuki said sweetly.

The officer nodded his head and ran over to his team. Clover hugged Yuki again.

"Yuki! Clover!" a voice shouted.

The sisters looked up and saw both of their parents running to them. Yuki ran up to her parents and gave them both a hug. Clover did the same as Yuki.

"I'm so glad you two are alright." Their father said thankfully.

"You girls are heroes!" their mother said happily.

"Mom! Dad! We gotta get to the hospital!" Yuki said urgently.

"Why? Are you hurt?" her mother asked.

"No! Black is! We need to see if Articuno got him there safely!" Yuki replied.

"Who is Black?" her father asked.

"The guy she likes." Clover giggled.

Yuki and her family ran down the stairs and quickly went into the elevator. Finally the elevator came to a stop and the door slid open. Yuki and her family ran out and went to exit the building. Yuki opened the door and the amount of police and other pokémon was enormous. Yuki had seen such a crowd. They were screaming cheering for her family. Clover was shocked. Yuki was stunned for a little bit. A news crew rushed the family.

"Mr. and Ms. Hathaway! Surely you two must be proud of your daughters?" the news reporter asked.

Her parents pushed the reporter out the way and headed straight for the car.

"C'mon girls quickly." Her father encouraged.

They got into the car and her father drove off. He pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and rushed in. Yuki ran up to the secretary.

"Excuse me!" Yuki said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm looking for an umbreon brought in by Articuno." Yuki said quickly.

"Oh! Um, top floor room twenty-six." The secretary answered.

Yuki ran into the elevator with her family. Yuki waited impatiently for it to come to a stop. Finally it stopped at the top floor. Yuki walked quickly and scanned each number on the door. She saw the number twenty-six and she opened the door. Articuno and Black were there talking to each other. Yuki ran over to Black feeling so much better.

"Black! You're okay!" Yuki said happily.

"Yuki! You and your sister saved your city!" Black said happily.

"Yeah!" Yuki replied.

"Yuki, I'd thought I'd never see you again." Black said happily.

"Me too, Black, how do you feel?" Yuki asked.

"I feel better. The nurse stitched it up for now. She's gonna come back and heal it up completely later. Right now there's a patient that's in a lot more pain than me." Black replied.

"I'm so happy to hear that!"

Black smiled at her. Yuki looked at her family and smiled.

"Black, I want you to meet my family." Yuki said sweetly.

Black looked up at her family. He just remained quiet.

"This is Clover, my older sister. That's my mom, and over there is my dad." Yuki said as she pointed them out.

Her parents waved at Black while Clover just smiled. Black smiled back at them and then waved back.

"Speaking of parents how's my dad? Did he survive the fall? Is he alright?" Black asked worriedly.

"Suicune caught him before he could hit the ground. Your dad is fine, he's just a little shaken up from the fall." Yuki replied.

"Oh thank goodness. I know he's crazy, but that's still my dad." Black said feeling better.

Yuki just hugged him tightly. Black hugged her back.

"I love you Yuki." Black said happily.

"I love you too Black. This is the second time you almost died on me." Yuki replied.

"I won't die on you." Black giggled.

"You better not." Yuki said as she kissed him behind his ear.

Yuki's parents walked over the both of them. Yuki felt a little embarrassed. Her mother just smiled at her.

"How old are you, Black?" her mother asked.

"Twenty-one Mrs. Hathaway." Black replied nervously.

"Good heavens! Twenty-one!" her mother shrieked.

Yuki's face turned into a deep red. Black felt a little embarrassed.

"Mom, he helped me get home!" Yuki said.

"You helped my daughter get home?" her mother asked.

"Yes, I did." Black replied.

Her mother sighed quietly.

"You can date her." Her father said suddenly.

Yuki's whole face lit up. She hugged her father tightly.

"Oh thank you Daddy! Can he stay with us too!" Yuki asked happily.

"I don't mind." Her father answered.

"I guess one more umbreon to the family wouldn't hurt." Her mother said sweetly.

Yuki hugged Black next.

"Oh Black! When you're out after today you can stay in my room!" Yuki said happily.

"Um, no that's not going to happen. He can stay in the guest room." Her parents protested.

Yuki shrugged her shoulders. _Yeah I was going too far._ She thought.

"If I may interrupt but you two are Yuki's parents?" Articuno said suddenly.

"Yes I'm her father, and that's her mother." Her father replied.

"I just wanted to say that you have a very talented young daughter and she was always blessed for greatness. Not just Yuki but also your other daughter, Clover. Both of your daughters are something special." Articuno commented.

Clover's face turned a soft pink after hearing Articuno. _No one's ever said that about me before._ Clover thought happily.

"Thank you!" her mother said happily.

"Yes, thank you, that means a lot." Her father replied.

"Well I need to go now, Moltres and Zapods is probably wondering where I'm at. Good-bye Yuki, bye Clover, and Black. Good-bye Mr. and Mrs. Hathaway." Articuno said.

They all just waved good-bye to him. Articuno left quickly. Black took a deep breath and sighed happily.

"All we need now is Jupiter." Black giggled.

"He's with his is pregnant fiancé. He's happy." Yuki replied.

"Yep! And I'm happy too." Black said as he kissed Yuki behind the ear.

* * *

_(Notes: Sweet but it's nearly over just two chapters left!)_


	38. Ep 13 Chapter 2

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 13

Chapter 2

News reporters had been knocking Yuki's door ever since she and her sister saved the city. She refused to do an interview each time. Yuki was sitting down watching T.V in her living room with Black one night. Her mother was in the kitchen cooking while her sister helped her mother. Yuki was watching the news with Black.

"And here we are at Ms. Yuki Hathaway's door! We are here trying to get another interview from her!" said the news reporter.

Yuki looked at Black.

"Just do it. It won't kill you." Black said.

"But I'm too embarrassed." Yuki replied.

"Yuki, I'll you here and tell you how you looked! Just go." Black encouraged.

Yuki just got up and opened the door. The news reporter was shocked to see Yuki actually open the door.

"Ms. Yuki Hathaway! We are so glad you could join us today!" she said happily.

Yuki just gave her an awkward smile.

"Ms. Hathaway tell us how you stood up to him! Especially at your age!" she said.

"I just put forth all my bravery and confidence." Yuki replied.

"What kept you so motivated?" she asked.

"My family, my b-boyfriend and my friends." Yuki replied.

"Really? You saved the city! How do you feel about that?" she asked.

"I feel like it wasn't just me. My sister saved it, my b-boyfriend saved it, Articuno and Suicune, oh and the police department helped too!" Yuki replied.

"Well now Ms. Hathaway would like to tell us how it felt to be so successful?" she asked.

"Um, well, it felt good. I'm glad my team saved a lot of innocent lives." Yuki replied.

"By team, you mean the list you made earlier?" she asked.

"Yes." Yuki replied.

"Well thank you for your time Ms. Hathaway!" she said happily.

Yuki just waved bye and walked back in her house. She shut the door and sighed. She looked at Black quietly.

"How'd I do?" Yuki asked nervously.

"You did great! Yuki you're so beautiful on camera!" Black assured her.

Yuki sat next to Black and leaned on his shoulder. He just smiled at her happily. Yuki clung on to his arm and smiled. Black just calmly pressed his lips against hers. Yuki kissed him back happily. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the feeling. Yuki didn't hear her mother walk in on them.

"No kissing on the couch." Her mother snapped.

Black pulled away from Yuki and laughed awkwardly. They both felt embarrassed.

"Sorry Mom." Yuki said nervously.

Her mother nodded her head and walked back into the kitchen. Black just giggled nervously.

"Cuddling was never off limits." Yuki said sweetly.

Black smiled at her softly. Yuki cuddled up with Black happily. Yuki's father walked in.

"Don't get too comfortable." Her father commented.

Yuki's face turned a soft pink. Black was feeling a little embarrassed again.

* * *

_(Notes: NO KISSING ON THE COUCH! Well we have to the end of a beautiful story, and only chapter left. Just one! Thirteen episodes in all! A short series.)_


	39. Ep 13 Chapter 3

Yuki the Glaceon: Episode 13

Chapter 1

School was just as bad as the news reporters. The other students were trying to become her friend all of a sudden. Mei never paid so much attention to before she got famous. Now Mei would hook arms with Yuki and tell other students that Yuki was her friend. Pyro would do sweet things for Yuki, and sometimes he'd even hit on her. Mei would smack him and remind him that he had a girlfriend. Yuki was sitting at the bench she normally sat and stared at the clouds. She smiled happily to herself. Today the students were leaving her alone for some reason. _They must be admiring something really cool. _Yuki thought happily. She looked up and saw caution tape and cones around the bench. She saw a sign that said "No Entry! VIP Only!" Yuki sighed at the sign. She got up and removed the tape cones, and the sign. She threw it away and walked back over to her bench. She closed her eyes and thought about Black. When she opened her eyes, a swarm of students were around her. Yuki sighed unhappily.

"Hey Yuki!" one pokémon said nicely.

"Hi…uh…" Yuki hesitated.

"My names Cameron!" she said happily.

"Cameron…hi." Yuki said nervously.

Yuki turned her head and found her nose touching another student's nose. He gave her a devilish smile. Yuki's face went red when she made eye-contact with him.

"Hey beautiful." He said.

"Hi…" Yuki chocked out.

"Are you with anyone?" he asked.

"Yes…" Yuki replied nervously.

"Dump him, and I can rock your fucking world." He said as he licked his lips.

"That's alright, I'm happy with my relationship." Yuki replied quietly.

"You're missin' out Darling." He answered.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I love my current relationship too much." Yuki said nervously.

Yuki turned her head away from him. Other students were hitting on her too. Yuki had to reject all the roses and candy some of the other students were offering her. One of them actually hugged Yuki. She calmly pushed him off. One put his hand on her thigh. Yuki smacked his hand furiously. Black was her boyfriend and he hasn't even grabbed her breast yet, or touched her legs like that yet. Yuki tried to run to class but a grip of other students chased her. Yuki ran behind Pyro.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Pyro barked furiously.

They all just walked off grumbling to themselves. Yuki came from behind Pyro.

"Thanks." She said happily.

"I hope you know I put that caution tape up." Pyro replied.

Yuki sighed stupidly.

"No, I didn't know." Yuki said nervously.

"Yeah, I did. Don't worry, I have more." Pyro replied.

This time Yuki helped Pyro put more tape, cones, and another sign up. He smiled at her sweetly. Yuki just smiled back. Mei marched over to Pyro and hugged him.

"Yuki! You may be my friend but you cannot date my boyfriend!" Mei barked.

"No! I have my own boyfriend already! I don't want yours!" Yuki protested.

Mei stuck her tongue out at Yuki and kissed Pyro. Yuki just sighed and continued to put the stuff up.

The minute Yuki opened the door to her house Black ran up to her and jumped into her arms. Yuki caught him and fell over.

"You're so heavy!" Yuki laughed.

"Carry me Mommy!" Black said playfully.

Yuki tried her best to lift Black up. She successfully carried him into the house.

"Yay! Mother! I'm hungry!" Black joked.

"Oh no, I am not cooking for you again!" Yuki protested.

"Feed me Mom!" Black demanded playfully.

Yuki dropped him and fell over. Black lied down next to her and laughed.

"Next time, I'm being the baby, and you'll be the parent." Yuki said taking deep breaths.

"But it was fun! I love you Yuki!" Black replied happily.

"Were you waiting for me to come home, just to do that?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah I was. I was working on some assignments and I decided to jump in your arms the minute you got home. So I waited and timed you. It actually worked. I got the result I wanted." Black replied, laughing.

"You need to be asleep." Yuki protested.

"We say that to each other all the time!" Black laughed.

They lied there on the carpet staring at the ceiling. Yuki just started to laugh. Black stayed quiet, and soon her laughter became louder and harder. Black just started to laugh with her. Clover over heard them laugh and walked in to see what so funny. She walked over to Yuki and Black stared at them. They both looked up at Clover and laughed even harder. Clover lied down next Yuki and stared up at the ceiling. She decided she'd laugh with them. The three of them just lied on the carpet laughing just to laugh.

* * *

_(Notes: I'm proud to say THE END! But unfortunately you were a little mad because there was no sex in it! There's no need to fear, Bonus Chapters are here! Yay! So who's craving some Yuki and Black alone time? I can't let you guys off on laughter, there needs to be some passion! Yeah! Bonus chapters, bonus, chapters who wants some bonus chapters? Even if you don't say yes... I'LL POST IT ANYWAY!)_


	40. Something New

Yuki the Glaceon: I Love You

Something New

It was nice cool Saturday night and Yuki's parents went out to celebrate their anniversary weekend. Clover went out with her girlfriends to a slumber party. Black and Yuki had the house all to themselves for the whole weekend. They sat together watching T.V. Yuki was cuddled up to him while they stared at cartoon dancing around to goofy music. They were bored of watching this stupid cartoon. Yuki grabbed the remote and switched the channel. Now they were watching a drama. Black switched the channel. Yuki sighed in frustration and just cut the T.V off.

"Let's play a game." Yuki suggested.

"Okay, what do you want to play?" Black asked.

"A board game!" Yuki said happily.

Black watched her run into her room. He listened to her searching for her board game. Once she found it she ran back into the living room and sat on the carpet. Black got off the couch and sat with her. He helped her set up the board game. Yuki chose to be the small Reshiram figure. Black chose the small Zekrom figure. The goal of the game was to get across the sea successfully. If the other player lost, they were to suffer a punishment. Yuki loved to play this game with Clover. Each time Clover lost, Yuki would make her eat spicy food. Each time Yuki lost, Clover made her eat cookies fresh out the oven that were still very, very hot. The girls never changed their punishment, so they knew what they were getting if they lost.

"If you loose Black, I'm gonna make you wear pink for a few hours." Yuki giggled.

Black sat there and thought about his punishment.

"You have to show me your boobs!" Black laughed.

"You just had to go there didn't you?" Yuki said unhappily.

"Be a good sport. I've never played so you have an advantage over me." Black replied happily.

Yuki smiled at him happily. He was right; he never played the game before so she did have an advantage over him. They started to play the game. Yuki went first; she rolled the dice and scored a six. She moved her figure up six paces. Black rolled the dice and scored a twelve. His figured passed Yuki's up. They remained focused on the board game for a while. After about twenty minutes Yuki and Black were tied. All Yuki needed was to get a one. She rolled the dice and scored a two.

"Ooh rules say you can't go up two if you don't have enough spaces." Black said happily.

Black rolled the dice and got one. He flipped the board over and jumped happily.

"YES I WON!" Black screamed happily.

Yuki sat there and fixed the board. Black looked at Yuki saw how red her face was. She was slightly trembling and she looked nervous and embarrassed. Black immediately calmed down and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Black said softly.

Yuki looked up at him sighed unhappily.

"I'm being a poor sport." Yuki whispered nervously.

"Yuki, I don't want to make you cry." Black replied sympathetically.

Black spoke too late, she had tears in her eyes already. Black wiped the stray tears from her eyes.

"Baby, don't cry. If you're uncomfortable with that then don't do it. I'm sorry." Black assured her.

Yuki gave him a weak smiled. Black cupped her cheek with his hand and pressed his lips against hers. Yuki was hesitant to kiss him back for a few seconds. Black pressed harder and Yuki gave in and kissed him back. The kiss was going from something innocent to something heated. Black gently brought her down against the carpet. His hands were caressing her upper-body and using his finger tips to trace her figure. Yuki had her hands tangled in his hair. He moved his lips down to her neck and slid his tongue slowly against her neck. Yuki moaned in pleasure to the feeling. She had her arms wrapped around him tightly. Black slipped one hand up her shirt. He lifted himself up from her and pulled her shirt up. Yuki let him do it; she raised her arms and closed her eyes. Black threw the shirt in the corner.

"Black…" Yuki breathed.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Take me to my room." Yuki whispered.

Black picked her up and carried her into her room. He closed the door with his foot and walked over to her bed. He pushed her up against the bed and showered her in more licks and kisses. The soft sounds Yuki made gave him the okay to do more. Yuki started to pull his shirt up. Black let her take it off of him. She dropped it beside her bed and put her arms around him again. He started to pull her skirt down. Yuki allow him to pull her skirt down. He just put the skirt with his shirt. She started to unbuckle his belt. Black put his hands over hers and helped her. He looked up at her quietly.

"Yuki…" Black said.  
"Hmm?" She replied.  
"Darling, do you want to do t-this?" Black asked.

Yuki thought about it.

"We should try s-something new, B-Black." Yuki mumbled.

Black pulled the belt off and dropped it. Yuki lied back on her bed and watched Black put his pants down with everything else. Her face turned a deeper red when she saw the bulge in his boxers. Black blushed and started to kiss her again. Yuki felt him undo her bra and drop it with everything else. She felt him tugging on her panties. Yuki was nervous and feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Black…" Yuki said softly.

"Yeah?" Black answered.

"I-I've never done it b-before…" Yuki said nervously.

"Me neither." Black replied.

He gave her a sweet smile. Yuki gave him a nervous smile. He pulled her underwear down and put it with everything else. Black kissed her a bit more. He did it until he felt Yuki's soft hands slowly pulling his underwear down. He felt a little embarrassed. They both felt a little awkward at that moment. Black's face went a deeper red. Yuki dropped it with everything else. She was stunned for a few seconds. She slowly reached out to touch his manhood. Black sighed in pleasure when he felt her soft hand take hold of him. She stroked him a few times and Black pushed her hands away. She gave him questioning look. Black just assured her with a sweet smile. Yuki caught the message in his eyes. She closed her legs tightly and squeaked.

"Y-Yuki, baby, I can't enter you if your legs are closed. Just relax and take a deep breath. I'll try my hardest to be gentle." Black said softly.

"O-okay…" Yuki replied nervously.

Black gently opened her legs and aimed himself. Yuki felt him push himself slowly into her. Many different feelings took over Yuki's body. She felt pain mixed with pleasure, she was so confused by the feelings. Black checked her face for discomfort.

"Are you okay?" Black asked.  
"I-it hurts a little b-but I'm fine." Yuki replied.

"Yuki, I'll try thrusting and if it hurts too much I'll stop. Okay?" Black said.

"O-okay…" Yuki replied nervously.

Black felt amazing; the new feeling had shocked him. It felt so good and different and the new feeling made him bite down on his bottom lip. He cared way more about Yuki than he cared about the wonderful sensations and feelings. He tried moving and carefully watched Yuki's face for any sign of pain. She had her arms wrapped around him tightly. Her nails were piercing into his back and she took deep breaths. She'd moan if she felt the pain randomly intense. Black decided he'd sped up a little bit. Yuki started to scratch now. The feeling of her nails scratching deeply into his back made him speed up a little bit.

"Yuki, b-beautiful, you're going to leave scars in my back if you scratch any harder." Black breathed.

"I-I'm sorry…I just c-can't help it." Yuki moaned.

Black couldn't keep it up very long at all. He ready to let himself go, he felt all sorts of feelings and pressure build up. Yuki suddenly felt the pain dim out and she looked at Black. He pulled himself out and lied down next to her. He was breathing heavily. Yuki sighed quietly and kissed Black's cheek.  
"I love you Yuki." Black whispered.

"I love you too Black." Yuki whispered.

They lied there for about ten minutes staring at the ceiling. Finally Yuki sat up.

"We should probably clean ourselves up." Yuki said quietly.

"Yeah, we should." Black agreed.

They both got up and went to the bathroom. Yuki allowed Black to wash her hair and she gladly cleaned his back. Once they were finished Yuki got dressed in her blue two-piece pajamas, while Black just put on a plain black shirt and some shorts. Yuki went into Black's room and lied on his bed. He was next her and he cuddled up to her.

"It felt really great Yuki." Black said happily.

"It was kinda awkward." Yuki replied.

"Yeah it was… I was little embarrassed." Black agreed.

"I was embarrassed too." Yuki assured him.

Black just laughed and kissed her behind the ear.

"My parents will kill me if they find out." Yuki said.

"Yuki, we can just keep it between us or you can let the whole world know." Black giggled.

"Let's just keep it between us." Yuki replied.

Black licked her cheek playfully.

"I like that idea." Black said happily.

* * *

_(Notes: I was so embarrassed to write this. I swear my face was red and I had to "woman-up" to the idea. Confound it! Anyway so here it is! Something New! Oh and I just thought I should mention something well I had a reviewer named "Guesty" (so very creative) who was a guest, and I feel a self-conscious now. I know my writing isn't perfect but now I swear my writing is shit! I need to improve now. I mean yeah I probably do have some grammatical errors here and there, and maybe a few words are missing, and yeah maybe I trial off a bit, but I'm stilling trying to improve here. I feelz so very, very, very unworthy of your time. I am a comma and adjective addict I can't help it! It's a habit I must grow out of. Seriously though, give me a break I'm only 14 (practically 15) I HAVEN'T GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL YET I MEAN I STILL HAVE A LOT TO LEARN HERE!)_


	41. Just when we Thought

Yuki the Glaceon: I Love You

Just when we Thought

Ever since Yuki and Black had sex for the first time they'd been a lot closer than before. Whenever they got the chance on a weekend they'd have sex. The first few times was always awkward but after about the fifth time it became almost normal. Every weekend they'd wait for everyone to leave and go for it. It wasn't until school had let out and Yuki was on summer break was when they decided to settle down. It was in the middle of July. The cool summer air felt great whenever it would come though the windows at night. The day was always horrible for Yuki. She kept her house nice and cool at all times. She sat on the couch one morning and was reading a book. Black sat next to her and put his arm around her. Yuki smiled at him and soon she felt a little nausea come over her. She got up and ran into the bathroom. Black followed her and held her hair back for her.

"You should really go see a doctor Yuki. You've been having a lot of morning sickness lately." Black said worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm sure it'll go away." Yuki assured him.

"Yuki this has been going on for about a week, you need to see a doctor." He replied.

"Black don't worry about me, I'm okay." Yuki said.

Black cleaned her mouth up and let her go. Yuki got up and walked into her room and lied down on her bed. Black stood in the doorway and crossed his arms.  
"Yuki, baby, seriously this time you need to see a doctor." Black said.

"I don't want to see a doctor because I'm fine." Yuki replied stubbornly.

"If you throw up again tomorrow morning then I'm taking you the doctor. You can't seem to keep your breakfast down." Black said.

Clover walked into the room and looked at Black. She looked at her little sister. Yuki groaned in pain.

"Yuki what's wrong?" her sister asked worriedly.

"She's been throwing up a lot lately in the mornings." Black replied.

Her sister stared at Yuki.

"So what hurts other than your stomach?" Clover asked suspiciously.

"I have a headache." Yuki groaned.

Clover stood there and looked at Black.

"How long have you been throwing up like this?" Clover asked.

"This has actually been going for about a week." Black replied.

Clover stood there and her face turned a soft pink. She crossed her arms and shifted onto her other foot. She scanned Black and then took a good long look at her sister.

"I've been taking classes on these things." Clover said finally.

Black looked at her and waited for an answer.

"Did you two by any chance get curious?" Clover asked.

"What?" Black asked.

"Did you two so happen to just suddenly have sex or something?" Clover asked.

Black stood nervously.  
"Um… yeah." Black whispered.

"When? Like did you guys first try it just the other week or something?" Clover asked.

"No." Black replied.

"When did you guys try it?" Clover asked.

"Like months ago." Black replied.

"Lemme guess, you two have been having sex behind our backs?"

"Um yeah…"

"Thought so. I think Yuki just might be pregnant."

Black chocked on his own saliva when she said that. Yuki looked at her sister and just groaned in more pain. Black took several deeps breaths and looked at Clover.

"Pregnant!" he shrieked.

"Yeah pregnant. Headaches, morning sickness, lower back pain, fatigue, and strange cravings." Clover replied.

"I'M LATE!" Yuki shouted.

Both Clover and Black looked at her in shock. Clover crossed her arms and sighed quietly.

"Well there you have it, she's late. Congrats you two." Clover said.

"You're late? You mean you haven't had your period yet?" Black asked.

"Yeah…" Yuki replied.

Black sighed quietly and gave Yuki a weak smile.

"Well, Yuki, we're having a baby. How do you feel?" Black asked.

"You look upset." Yuki whimpered.

"No, it's partly my fault. You needed me. I say we keep it." Black replied.

Yuki nodded her head slowly. Clover sat up against the door and looked at Yuki.

"What about Mom and Dad?" Clover asked.

Black looked at Yuki and smiled awkwardly. Yuki gave him a weak smile.

"Black and I will tell them." Yuki mumbled.

* * *

_(Notes: That's what happens we you have sex all over the place. Anyway bonus chapter 2, hope it shocked you lol. Because you're such a lovely audience I'd be more than happy to do one more bonus chapter for you. By the way, yes those are real symptoms of pregnancy.)_


	42. Brendan

Yuki the Glaceon: I Love You

Brendan

Yuki's parents were so furious with her and Black when they found she was pregnant. Black was lucky they didn't kick him out, but he had to take care of the baby. While Yuki was at school Black had to learn how to stay up in the day. He'd sit at the table and watch his new son get food all over his face. When Yuki came home Black would go back to sleep. Black once sat with his new son and tried to get him to watch T.V. He'd just crawl away like nothing interesting was happening.

"Brendan! Just watch the little kiddy cartoon!" Black urged as he grabbed his son.

He sat him in front the T.V. It was working for a little bit. His son actually watched the cartoon. Black had a hard time trying to stay awake and watch him. Black drifted off to sleep in the middle of the day. He slept wonderfully until his son practically beat him with one of Yuki's text-books. Black took the text-book from him and put it back in Yuki's room. He came back tried to scold him.

"You do not beat Daddy with a book! That is a huge no-no! Do you understand me?" Black scolded.

Brendan just stared at his father and decided he didn't want to listen anymore. Black sighed in frustration and picked up Brendan. He set him down in front of the T.V again. Black sat down and tried to make sure Brendan wouldn't go back into Yuki's room. Brendan offered Black his blanket. Black stared at him quietly and took the blanket. He took the blanket from Black and laughed happily. Black just smiled at him. Brendan offered him the blanket again.

"C'mon Brendan, we do this every afternoon. Let's not play the blanket game." Black said.

Brendan watched his father for a long time. Black drifted off to sleep again. Brendan pulled his father's hair pretty hard. Black woke up in shock again. He looked at Brendan who was laughing pretty hard.

"Daddy doesn't think it's funny." Black scolded.

His son just laughed harder.

"You enjoy seeing Daddy in pain don't you?" Black asked.

Black heard footsteps at the door. He looked through the window to see who it was. To his luck, it was Yuki. Black ran over to Brendan and picked him up.

"Alright Brendan, Mommy's home and that means she can take care of you and I can sleep." Black said happily.

Yuki walked into the house and closed the door behind her. Before Black could say anything she kissed him.

"Black, I'm so sorry and I know you're tired but I have a boat load of homework today so please watch Brendan just a little bit longer." Yuki said quickly.

Black just frowned at her. Yuki kissed Brendan's cheek.

"Mommy loves you." Yuki said sweetly.

She then kissed Black again.

"Thank you so much! I love you Black." Yuki said as she walked into her room.

Black just put Brendan down and tried to get him to watch T.V. Yuki came out of her room. She forgot her back-pack.

"Brendan tried to kill me with a book today." Black said unhappily.

"Sweet little Brendan? He would never do that!" Yuki laughed.

"I'm serious Yuki. I fell asleep and he just started hitting me with a book." Black protested.  
"I know, Brendan can get pretty violent but he'll grow out of it." Yuki replied.

"Why can't you do your homework in here?" Black whined.

Yuki sighed and marched into her room. She came back with all her homework and sat on the carpet.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Yes I am." Black replied.

Yuki was able to concentrate on her homework and Black was able to sleep well for about an hour. Brendan was too distracted watching his favorite cartoon. Once the show ended he went over to his mother for attention. Yuki smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"I love you! I love you my little bit of happiness!" Yuki said happily.

She put him down and started to do her homework again. Brendan just snatched her pencil from her. Yuki tried to get it back without making him cry. Brendan dropped it after he realized his mother was struggling.

"Go wake up Daddy and play the blanket game with him." Yuki said sweetly.

Sure enough Brendan woke his father up by pulling his hair again. Black woke up and looked down at his son. He noticed the blanket in Brendan's hands.

"Oh no, Daddy does not want to do that right now. Go play with Mommy." Black said as he pointed at Yuki.

"No Brendan, play with Daddy, Mommy's busy." Yuki replied.

Black just sighed and entertained his son until Yuki was finished with her homework.

* * *

_(Notes: No more chapters. This literally the last one. I will be doing more cute little stories on Brendan but it'll only be posted on DA. So I deserve a good night's sleep right now. By the way I freaking laughed my ass off writing this one. Black and Yuki sure got their work cut out for them.)_


	43. Notice

Hey dudes and chicks. So Yuki is coming back for those who are curious as to what happened to her. So a new story is on her way. Yuki's a lot bigger now (sixteen) so yay I guess, but this one has a lot more drama and romance.


End file.
